How Things Changed
by STFUSAM
Summary: "How does it feel being on the receiving end of everyone's hate Blossy?" she had no response for that. how could she? she subjected him to it for numerous of years. So this is how it feels, huh? "Not so great isn't?" He hissed in her face, red eyes ablaze. ORIGINAL PAIRINGS. May change to rated M later on.
1. Prologue

_**AN**_ _: All rights to the Powerpuff Girl's belong to_ _Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Powerpuff! Powerpuff!_

 _Blossom, commander and the leader!_

 _Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter!_

 _Buttercup, and she's the toughest fighter!_

 _RowdyRuffs save the day!––_ wait, **WHAAAT?**

 _ **The City of Townsville**_ has once again been saved by the RowdyRuff boys!

Yes, you're reading this correctly! The **RowdyRuff Boys!** A day that we all thought for sure that was going to end in disaster was soon saved by our new set of young heroes. Oh, what would we do without them? I'm pretty sure judging by that crowd the people of Townsville feel just the same as I do. Could you believe that just a few years ago that they were once one of the most fearsome group of villains out there? Wow, how times has changed! With their leader's quick wit, they were able to put a stop to not _one_ but _**three**_ enormous spider monsters in a mere couple of hours! I wonder how Brick does it man. This has been the fourth day in a row the Rowdy Ruff's saved the day! Makes me wonder how the PowerPuff Girls feel about this?

Blossom didn't like him. Blossom didn't like him at all, matter fact she _**despised**_ him. Him and the rest of his brothers…well maybe not the blonde one. He was somewhat tolerable. Stupid, yes but tolerable. Actually he was the easiest to deal with unlike the rest of his moronic, unbearable brothers, let Blossom tell you. She still couldn't see how her younger sister could be the least bit attracted to him but _Bubbles will be ehhh_ … _ **Bubbles.**_

Even though I do have to say, it could've been worse. At least none of her siblings has any interest in the obsidian haired barbarian. Now that I think about it, his name does suit him so. _Hmm…yes,_ _ **Butch**_ _._ What a perfect name for the perfect barbarian. Blossom should be thankful though. At least she didn't have to deal with him besides the annoying cat calls he loved to pester her with every now and then between classes just to piss off Buttercup–– _AH YES,_ _ **Buttercup.**_ How Butch loved to get under her skin anyway he could. What does he get out of it besides bruises and broken bones? The world may never know but at least he wasn't Blossom's problem.

But the red head, _oooohhh the red head_ –– or is it copper? It has such a bright orange hue to it. I wonder what conditioner he uses? Has to be natural. Chemicals would just muck it up––

" **EXCUSE ME!"**

cough…cough, ahem. Right, back to the story. Where was I? _**Brick**_ , the bane of Blossom's existence. The person she loathes the most _and that's pretty serious considering she doesn't really hate anyone. Ok, besides Princess but that's pretty understandable. Everyone_ _ **hates**_ _her!_ But I think Brick pretty much has her beat nowadays. _Surprising?_ Maybe not.

I can't say I blame the cunning heroine. If I've been enemies with someone since I was five, I don't think we would've been holding hands and singing kumbaya either. Even though I do think Blossom and Princess were enemies since then too.

"No, Leader Girl here definitely hates his ass more."

Oh! Um, thank you Buttercup. I should really wrap this up and get to the _**real**_ reason behind Blossoms rage. Shall I? well let's see, everyone knows how with age there comes change. Whether it be with change to a person's body like for example, the Powerpuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys lost their bug eyed features and grew toes and fingers. By the way, don't ask them about that. It really wasn't a good time for all of them. _Eh he he…_ but yes, with age comes change. Puberty took its course and besides all the painful and disgusting parts, it actually did some good! Well according to their peers at school it did. But enough with all of that! Back to _change._ Just as how change effects a person physically, it can also affect them mentally. In Blossoms case, her mental hasn't yet adjusted to the RowdyRuff's sudden change in character quite yet.

You guys know the saying ' _ **things change, people change'**_ like–– _a person's status from being a villain to a now reformed, upstanding, justice serving, perfect citizen,_ kind of change that _**sometimes**_ _does a better job than the Powerpuff Girls._

" **HEY!"**

I'm so sorry girls but you have to admit it. You guys have really been slacking lately in the crime fighting department but you're still mine and the city's number one girls though! _**XOXO!**_

" **Save it**." Buttercup growled. "I'm going the fuck back home."

Bubbles sighed in defeat turning around to leave with her raven haired sister. _Maybe if we're lucky no one would notice that we've come._ She thought but highly doubted luck would choose to be on their side today. Considering that fact that the odds weren't so ever in their favor this whole week that is. She was about to call out to a seething Blossom when, right on que, the stars, the RowdyRuff Boy's eyes fell on them.

"Just our luck." She groaned. The bubbly blonde wasn't so bubbly at the moment as she could feel Buttercups rage behind her. _This isn't going to go well._

"Ahh, our lovely friends, _The Powerpuff Girls_ has finally joined the party!" Butch called out over the still cheering crowd. I don't know if it's a triplet thing or not but if you were just close enough you could hear all three of the sisters groan simultaneously. Still, not one person bothered to look the girl's way until the boys started to make their way over to them.

Blossom's face remained impassive.

Buttercup didn't even bother to hide her scowl.

Bubbles just forced a smile.

 _This is getting way too common. It should be THEM the crowd is cheering for, not these– these_ _ **ASSHOLES!**_ Blossom didn't curse often but when she did, it was always in her head or when she was really ticked and right now, these were one of those times.

"It's a shame you guys couldn't join the fun. It would've been nice to have a helping hand." Brick spoke with a sly smile. You could hear Butch and Boomer snickering behind him as cameras flashed and reporters began screaming for their attention.

Blossom ignored them. Not like they were there for her and her sisters.

"oh, really? Doesn't look like you guys needed our assistance much." She didn't want Brick to think he got a rise out of her. _Nope!_ Their eyes never left each other. Yes he a good head taller than her but what kind of heroine would she be if she left something as little as height intimidate her? Buttercup must've felt the same way because her scowl never left Butch's. while he just wore a stupid grin. _Idiot._

"Maybe not with the battle but the cleaning is a hassle. I know you girls are at least great at that still, right?" And just like that, war has started.

Buttercup lunged.

Bubbles tackled her.

Butch and Boomer were cackling.

And Blossom gave Brick a glare so fierce, it would've scared Satan himself.

"You sexist **PIG!** If all of these people weren't here I––" Blossom ten seconds from cursing Brick's ass to hell. All she needed was ten more measly seconds but _nook,_ someone just had to interrupt!

" _ **POWERPUFF GIRLS!"**_

" **WHAT!** " Blossom turned her harsh glare on the reporter. Poor guy flinched, taken back from the girl that's supposed to be _'everything nice'_ outburst.

 _Crap._ Blossom has officially screwed up now. Now who knows what these reporters are going to say about her tomorrow. _Shit, shit, shit!_

All Brick could do was smirk. The ever miss perfect puff has fucked up majorly right in front of the whole city. _Ahh, what joy_. At this point the girls are just making things easier for him and his brothers. All the years that him and his brothers were the ones being ridiculed and hated, even though for good reasons but he wonders how it feels for the girls to be on the receiving end. Being that the littlest things like, lashing out could turn things around for them.

 _I should've thought of this years ago instead of listening to that deformed ape and faggot demon._

If no one was paying the girls any attention before well then they sure as hell are now. Like clockwork cameras flashed and brows were raised. You could hear things like,

" _ **Is that Blossom?"**_

" _ **Why is she yelling at Brick like that?"**_

" _ **They really need to put a leash on Buttercup."**_

" _ **You think she would be able to control herself better now that they're college."**_

"I'm so sorry. I–I didn't mean to frighten you Mr. Roginsky." She recognized the poor guy as a reporter from Townsville news. He's not much older than her and he's proven to be real sweetheart. One of the only reporters that don't give her and her sisters a hard time about their jobs and now she just reared her ugly head at him. _Oh god._

Now she just embarrassed herself not only in front of the city but Brick too– _not that she cares. Ok, maybe a little._ His smug smile is really started to piss her off. _Keep calm Blossom, he's only trying to throw you off your game. He just wants a reaction out of you. Just relax._ Blossom straightened herself out and stood straight. She was not about this buffoon ruin her and her sister's reputations like this. _Screw that!_

Blossom felt a hand on her shoulder. "Blossom and us have been real stressed out lately with exams and sports. We haven't been acting like our usual selves, so you're going to have to forgive us if you may. Especially for Blossom and Butter's sake here. School and soccer has really been kicking our butts! So if you'll pl––" Bubbles was just about to seal the deal. She had the crowd hanging onto her every word just until..

"That's still no fucking excuse." Irritation was clear as day on little boy blue's face. _Well there goes our only chance._ Buttercup thought with a groan in the back.

It almost looked as if Bubbles neck snapped when she turned to glare at Boomer. If she had a crush on Boomer before she sure as hell doesn't have one now. " _ **Excuse me?**_ What do you mean _Boomer_?" Bubbles damn near hissed. _Ooo! Bubbles is pissed! This is going to be good!"_

The lines in Boomer's head got deeper. Annoyed obviously _, but why?_

"We've been busting our asses for almost a straight week now picking up you guys slack like we don't have school and teams to worry about too! So don't go using that school bullshit as an excuse _Bubbles_." Boomer vouched, glare hardening. He's in no mood today seeing that his clothes are the most torn, he probably took the worse beating.

Bubbles had to fight to roll her eyes. She really didn't feel like arguing with Boomer right now and giving these people something to talk about in the morning news tomorrow but she wasn't about to let him best her. She huffed.

"That's true but we're at least trying. There's no need for you three to throw it in our faces though!" Boomer scoffed.

"Well you aren't trying hard enough. If we can do it then so could ya'll." _Good one Boom._ Brick thought, pleased with his youngest brother. _And here everyone thinks you're stupid, little do they know…_

" _Besides…_ you girls been doing this _way_ longer than us." Butch said eyeing each of them with a small smirk. The crowd was eating this up. Everyone was quiet anticipating his next words. Butch gave the girls a devilish grin before softening and turning to the crowd, arms outstretched. "what about you guys? Doesn't the city's people think it's ludicrous how former villains are doing a better job than it's long term heroines?"

And the crowd went off.

" _ **He does have a point."**_

Blossom's draw dropped. _Did he just use the word 'ludicrous'…correctly?_

" _ **That's right! Powerpuff Girls where were you today?"**_

Bubbles swallowed hard. _Now what?_

" _ **And the rest of the week!"**_

Buttercup was about to lose her shit. She wanted to punch the smug looks off all of their faces! How dare they! She had enough of this back and fourth game between them. They've dealt with it all through middle school and high school and she'll be **DAMNED** if she's going to have it right now in front of the whole fucking town.

The crowd grew louder and louder by the second. Buttercup took a glance at each of her panicked sisters. Bubbles was nervously sweating, taking a step back little by little. Blossom didn't look any better. It looked as if she had cotton mouth, frozen in place. She looked clueless what to do for like the first time ever and that made the spitfire girl even madder. _How dare they?_

" _ **The RowdyRuff Boys have a point! Are the PowerPuff Girls even our protectors anymore?"**_

" _ **Excuses after damn excuses! They're not kids anymore! I'm tired of it!"**_

Buttercup started to shake. Buttercups shaking was as equivalent to the Butch's twitching, so you know this wasn't good. _Fuck this!_

They've been protecting this God forsaken city since they were five! And this is how they treat them? Buttercup didn't have to save the day all the damn time _before bedtime._ Wasn't like the mayor was paying for them for this shit. Yea, a few scholarships were okay and everything but was it worth it if they were just going to get treated like shit and replaced by scum at the end of the day?

" _ **The PowerPuff Girls should just retire and let the RowdyRuff Boys takeover"**_

" _ **They're obviously more qualified for the job right now!"**_

There was a series of " **Yea's** " afterwards and the crowd roared.

Brick looked unamused as he eyed the Puff's. _Pathetic._ He was growing tired of bickering with the girls even more than Buttercup was with them. Plus, even though he didn't show it, he was growing irritated with the noisy crowd. Brick was great at everything but patience was not one of his strong traits even if he managed better than his brothers. Yes, today did end good, the city is more on him and his brothers side and he got to piss off the Puff's but the cost of it all? He couldn't hear his damn self-think.

Brick stared into the crowd. What gullible people they were. If he knew that they were this easy to persuade anyone would be able take over. Then again, they did have a senile old man as a mayor before. No wonder the girls always had to save the day, these people were idiots.

He shared a glance with his brothers. They looked more than ready to go, especially Boomer. He always did hate crowds, was never really his thing. Butch began to twitch just as he noticed Buttercup's shaking. _Counterparts._ Brick shook his head. _Definitely time to go._ Brick went to grab Butch before he attempted to explode and raised his other arm towards the crowd.

"That's _**enough!"**_ He yelled and immediately the crowd silenced. _Now let me end this._ "Don't be upset with the PowerPuff Girls." This made the girls snap out of whatever that was going through their heads. They stared at Brick quizzically while he smiled back.

"We didn't mean to cause any harm with what was said, so please don't be angry with them." Brick shook his head once again and chuckled. "we've just been under a lot of stress lately too just as Bubbles shared. I guess it just got to Butch and Boomer that's all. But we completely understand the PowerPuff Girls reasoning."

Bubbles eyes narrowed.

Boomer scoffed.

Butch grunted.

"The PowerPuff Girls will not retire and we will not be taking their place. So please respect them. They're heroes just as we are. Were both here to protect this city even if our lives are on the line. This is _**our**_ home. Plus, it's good that theirs two super powered teams to help out around here. Especially since we both have other responsibilities that we have on the side like, school for example. Now me and my brothers will be on our way––as you seen, we've had a long day."

And with that said the RowdyRuff's floated in the air.

The crowd heard what Brick had said but that doesn't mean that they'll listen. Maybe to some of it but it would still take some time for them to completely digest what he had said. This is _Townsville_ were talking about.

Before the boys could leave behind just a streak of their signature colors Brick turned to give the girls one last look, more specifically _Blossom._

He gave her a wicked smirk that raised the hair on the back of her neck. "Enjoy the rest of your day PowerPuff's." Not a second later he was gone.

"I hate him. I really, really hate him…"

* * *

 **AN: What up everybody! This is my first story so please give it a chance and please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Especially for any grammar mistakes. I need to improve my grammar if I want to go into journalism one day lol and thank you for anyone reading! MUAH!**


	2. Chapter 1: Rough Day Ahead of Us

**AN:** _All rights to The Powerpuff Girls Belong to Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Rough Day Ahead of Us**_

She couldn't sleep, she wouldn't be surprised if Buttercup and Bubbles couldn't either. When they've finally got back to Townsville University they all went their separate ways with very little being said. Today was too mentally exhausting for the each of them and left a lot on their minds, all thanks to the Ruff's.

She turned to look over to her alarm clock that sat on a white night stand. _1:23am._ she groaned aloud not worried that she'll wake her roommate. You could probably hear Robins snores from outside the room the way the girl sleeps. Blossom and the brunette were ecstatic when they found out they were roommates during moving day at TVU. Having been best friend's all through high school the girls were relieved they didn't have to worry about being stuck living with some stranger for a year.

Out of all Blossom's friends her and Robin had the most in common, both making honor roll every quarter and excelling in each of their classes. Along with Blossom being student body president and graduating class valedictorian while Robin was president of the debate club since her freshmen year since she did help start it. The girls clicked just well and high school was a breeze for them.

She just wished it was the same for college. Bubbles wasn't lying when she said that college was kicking their butts. Blossom took a glance at her slumbering friend. _Must be nice to fall asleep with no worries._ She thought. How she wished she could do the same. _Sigh._ With everything that's been going on, how could she sleep? Nothing was going right in her life as of now. She could easily put the blame on someone else. _A pair of red eyes crossed her thoughts_. But that wouldn't make a difference _._ She felt like a failure.

 _Four days in a row._ Four days in a row she let her home town down. _Some hero I am._ she thought bitterly. Instead of the Powerpuff Girls saving everyone as they made an oath to, they let some criminals–– _reformed_ criminals take their place. She wanted to scream. As Buttercup would say, _"This is some_ _ **bullshit**_ _!"_. It just wasn't fair. None of it. How Townsville was treating them? Wasn't fair!

"–– _**Are the PowerPuff Girls even our protectors anymore?"**_

What kind of question is that? _Of course_ they'll continue to protect the city! They've made an oath to the people of Townsville when they were five! They're not about to let some old enemies step all over that. _This is our home!_ She appreciates the RowdyRuff's to be there when they couldn't but now they can step aside. She had enough it. All of the side eyes and whispered words she was forced to ignore on campus from her peers, she's had **enough.**

Blossom glared at her ceiling, hands in fists at her sides. It's time to start acting like a _**PowerPuff Girl**_ again.

* * *

"BLOSSOM! GET UP!" Robin screamed launching a pillow at the sleeping flower. She had finally managed to go to sleep around three in the morning. _Hey, it's better than no sleep at all._ The pillow managed to hit Blossom on the back of her head and Blossom's eyes twitched in annoyance. If Robin wasn't her best friend she would've threw the girl out the window just now. _Relax Bloss, relax._

Robin crossed her arms over her chest. "Blossom, I know you hear me. Don't make me drag you out that bed, I've done it before!" she continued to yell. Blossom reluctantly got out of her bed. Her peace and solitude ruined. She should've expected this since she barely got any sleep. She glared at Robin while combing the knots out her hair with her fingers. She inspected Robin from head to toe.

The brunette stood at 5'9, the same as Blossom. Just like the Puff's, Robin had filled out nicely over the years. She enough weight in all the right places, with just enough curves to put Shakira to shame. Track had done her body good over the years. Something she took up on to cope with the stress life brings. Like, right now. Seeing that her and Blossom were about to be late for their nine o'clock class if Blossom didn't hurry her ass up.

"Look Blossom, I know you and the girls haven't been having a great week and everything but you shouldn't let that effect your school life. This is _your_ life were talking about here." Robin coaxed. Robin was one of the only people in TVU that understood what the girls were going through. She didn't exactly hate the RowdyRuff Boys considering she never really had an encounter with them other than when they would get into a quarrel with the Puff's during school but that didn't mean she liked them either. To her they were just annoying delinquents.

Blossom sighed. Robin was right. She gave her friend a soft smile. "Robin, you always know the right things to say to bring me to the light." Blossom cooed. She laughed as she watched Robins lip curl up in disgust. _She was never fond of mushy moments._

Robin rolled her sapphire eyes. "Yeah, whatever. What are _friends_ for? Now get your ass ready so we can head to class!" she scolded.

"Language _Ms. Snyder_!" Blossom mocked while walking into their shared bathroom with a giggle right behind.

"Fuck off _Ms. Utonium_!"

"This is just great" Blossom groaned looking at all the missed calls she had from her dad on her cell. _He probably wants to know what happened yesterday._ The ginger haired girl wanted to bang her head against a wall. She _so_ did not feel up to going over with what happened at yesterday's events. _It's a new day Blossom._ She told herself that and kept telling herself that until she felt in her bones. She was taken out of her thoughts by Robins smooth voice.

"Just shoot him a text and tell him you'll explain later after your classes." She said quickly checking her appearance through her compact mirror, careful not to bump into anyone in the hall. Blossom was hesitant but reluctantly nodded, typed a short response and afterwards placed her phone in her pocket.

Robin smiled and gave Blossom a once over. "You should've wore that top I suggested."

Blossom gave the girl a side eye. "Robin, _dear._ You know I hate when you and Bubbles try to dress me up." It's true. Robin may have been Blossom's best friend but she was just as fashion forward as her blonde sister. She hated it sometimes but they did come in handy when she had somewhere important to be so she learned to deal with it.

"It would've went great with those jeans though Bloss." Robin frowned in defeat. Blossom slowed her pace and look at what she had on. A white tank with a baby pink cardigan and low rise blue jeans with some tan Toms. She frowned.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

Robin quickly looked away. " _Nothing…"_ she sang teasingly _._

The red head glared at her. " _Robin!"_

"C'mon, we're almost there Blossom!" and with that, Robin snatched Blossom's hand and quickly pulled her down the right hall into their lecture hall.

"Ahh, Ms. Snyder. Ms. Utonium. How nice of you both to join us. _Sit."_ Mr. Wells said unamused. That's the thing about Mr. Wells, you could be an hour early for his class but he'll still make you seem like you've done something wrong. There was no pleasing him. He wore his brown suit today with his trusty old, slightly dingy black dress shoes. Meaning that, he was in a foul mood today. _How wonderful._ Blossom sarcastically thought. It was a theory the class had come up with, whenever he wore that suit, **stay away.**

He was her English professor and yes, she enjoyed the subject but Mr. Wells made her hate it sometimes. She was passing his class but that didn't mean the man would cut her some slack because of it. _Maybe he feels just like those reporters from yesterday._ She quickly shook that thought out of her head. The evil man treated everyone the same. _Jack–– language Blossom, language! You're starting to sound like Buttercup._

"Well Blossom, at least you're not the only one who had a rough night." Robin snickered to her carrot top friend. Blossom rolled her eyes.

" _Ah ha ha_ , very funny Robin." Blossom hissed taking her seat. She took out her notes for her advanced english class ready for Mr. Wells, comprehensive lecture. How she wished she was still in her cozy bed but if she didn't skip in high school then she wasn't about to start in college. She glanced at the clock behind Mr. Wells desk. _8:55am._

" _Good morning Mr. Wells_."

"Morning Ms. Morebucks, I'm so _happy_ that you can join us today." The sarcasm was just oozing from vile man. Princess either didn't notice it or she was just too caught up into herself to notice.

"yes, yes. I'm so sorry I couldn't join you and the class this previous week. Me and daddy had business to attend to in Paris with mother." Her nasally voice was still annoying as ever. You would think puberty would be able to fix that but I guess not. She had gotten rid of her signature puffs her sophomore year of high school and now wore her hair in loose waves. It didn't have a one of kind shine like Blossom's or Brick's but it was still pretty and _yes,_ she still wore as much gold as possible. If she had no gold jewelry on then she some kind of clothing on her of the color. Like, today she wore a gold jumper with strappy heels. Her jewelry nearly blinded anyone she walked past.

"A little over the top for class much." Blossom heard Robin mumble. _Agreed._

"I don't really care Ms. Morebucks. Take your seat." Mr. Wells grumbled causing the snobby girl to huff in anger. She reluctantly took her seat in the back with some of her other rich friends, passing Blossom and Robin with a smug smirk. The two girls rolled their eyes and directed their attention upfront as Mr. Wells lecture began.

"Someone needs to tell that girl about herself and fast." Robin growled.

Class ended thankfully early today around 10:30. _Thank God._ Blossom didn't know how much she could take of Mr. Wells sour attitude and Princess and her friends–– more like follower's loud giggles in the back. She doesn't even know why Princess bothered to go to college in the first place. Blossom knew the benefits of furthering your education but it wasn't like Princess was interested in education in the first place. She sure wasn't in high school–– besides, her father was filthy rich and willing to give her everything. She's even in line to take over the family business in a couple of years. She practically bribed her way through high school and probably even to get into TVU. _Probably just to brag._ Yea, that was so up her alley.

The hall was packed as usual with people trying to make it to their first or next class if the day. TVU was an enormous school with over 30,000 students in total. It was also one of the top schools in the state of California and Blossom and her sisters had just so happened gotten a full ride to attend. Blossom for her academics, Buttercup for soccer and, Bubbles for her paintings. They had managed to get scholarships for other schools but they all wanted to stay close to home and not too far from the professor, their dad.

When they first got the offer they thought things were looking up for them. Their best friends got accepted into TVU, they were close to home so that they can still fight crime when needed, they could see their dad whenever they had free time and the school had great opportunities for their majors–– until they found out a certain trio was accepted too, then it seemed things went to shit.

"Earth to Blossom. Are you there? Hellooo?" Robin waved a hand in front of Blossom's face. Blossom blinked.

"You can't keep spacing out like that. You're going to end up bumping into someone." Robin scolded like she was a Blossom's mom.

Blossom sighed. "I know. I'm probably just still tired." She smiled at her friend. "We should see where Buttercup and Bubbles are at. Our second class is an hour and a half from now."

Robin gave her a cocky grin. "I'm already 3 steps ahead of you. I texted BC while we were in class. They're going to meet us in the courtyard next to the Hamilton building."

"Great! The café is near there. I can grab a bagel and something to drink right quick. I am _starving!"_ The gingered cheered now actually putting some pep in her step. Robin had to jog a little bit to keep up with the super powered teen.

"Blossom, if you don't wait up! I'm hungry too you know!"

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup were in seated on one of the courtyard benches watching students pass by, just like Blossom, they barely got any sleep last night but that wasn't going to stop from carrying on their day. They noticed to few passing glares, Bubbles had to restrain Buttercup from attacking a few people. She was pretty sure Buttercup attacking someone now was just going to add more fuel to the fire that was already kicking strong.

Buttercup didn't know how Bubbles and Blossom did it. Yes, ignoring ignorance is sometimes the best answer but she wasn't going to take disrespect from _anyone._ Whether they be big, small, young, or old, it didn't matter to her. You weren't going to disrespect her or any of her family and friends. As much as she done for these people, you'll think they'll understand just a tad bit. _Idiots. They're all fucking idiots._ She scowled at a group of girls staring at them making them quickly look away.

"Looking at everyone like that isn't going to make anything better." Bubbles sighed.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Then tell them to stop fucking looking at us then." she snapped. "Where the hell is Bloss and Rob at anyway? I'm sick of sitting here." Her foot began to shake rapidly.

Bubbles sat with her legs crossed in her white body con dress that accentuated her curves. Today she wore her blonde locks in a messy bun on top of her head. She ditched the pig tails after her hair reached a little past her shoulders. The things were childish and she grew tired of being teased about them. After that Bubbles went from being _cute and adorable_ to being _beautiful and gorgeous._ Yes, each Utonium sister had a natural beauty but Bubbles looks seemed to stand out the most between each of her sisters. _All the long hours spent in the bathroom has really paid off._

Bubbles stared warily at her hot head sister. "They should be here soon, just calm down Buttercup." Buttercup sucked her teeth and sunk further in her seat. She hated waiting. Her short length black hair cupped her pouting face. Glaring down at her black Adidas runners all she could think about was the news this morning. They basically bashed her and her sisters all morning. it took everything in her not to chuck her roommates tv out of their window. Already she was having a bad day and it didn't even officially start! _If I see any of those stupid Ruff's today, I swear…_

"Here they come now!"

Bubbles grinned as she seen Blossom and Robin walking up towards them. Buttercup looked up in time and a small smile crossed her lips. She stood up from the bench.

"Bout time you guys came. If you took any longer I probably would've mauled some poor asshole." She said quickly sending a threatening glare at the nosey people passing them. Blossom waved her off.

" _ **Language!"**_ And no need for all of that. Let them think what they want."

"I tried telling her that but you know how BC is." Bubbles teased.

"Not that I blame her…" Robin chipped in.

"And this is why I love you Rob."

Robin winked. "I know you do. No need to say it." Buttercup rolled her eyes and they all shared a laugh.

"Oh yea! If he already didn't call you guys, remember we have to talk to the professor later." Blossom said taking on a serious tone. Bubbles and Buttercup groaned.

"He's going to talk our heads off." Buttercup whined.

"Better to get it over with now." Blossom sighed. "Besides, we can't keep him in the dark about these things. He's just going worry himself to death."

"Blossom, don't say that!" Bubbles cried. Bubbles was still the most sensitive out of all of them. Somethings never change I guess.

"Sorry Bubbles, I didn't mean for it come out like that but you know what I mean."

"You guys should facetime him tonight. That way you guys don't have to separately speak to him, makes it easier for all of you." Robin said with a smile. "I'll even be there for moral support and I'll even invite Mitch." Buttercup every narrowed at the brunette.

"Right, any reason to be with _Mitchy_ right, Robin?"

"Shut the fuck up Buttercup." Robin yelled before stomping away towards the café.

"Ohhh, _Robby_ , I'm sooo sorry! Don't be mad!" Buttercup laughed trying to catch up to a red faced Robin. "Are you blushing?! Oh my God, this is _too_ good!"

"Buttercup, leave Robin alone!" Blossom called after them, following behind Buttercup with Bubbles.

"Yea, you know she hates when we tease her about her secret lover, Mitch." Bubbles giggled.

"Both of you, **SHUTUP!"**

* * *

"The two of you better never ask me to help you study for any of your classes ever!" Robin growled.

"Robin, we were just playing around!" Buttercup laughed hugging her around the neck. Robin pinch he lean arms. "OW! Robin!"

"No, don't kiss my ass now! That's what you get!" Robin glared at her.

"Ooo! No wonder you like Mitch, you two act just alike." Bubbles smirked.

"I could say the same about you and _Boomie,_ dear Bubbles _."_ Robin countered. Bubbles nearly choked on her spit. You could hear Blossom and Buttercup laughing in the background as they passed the threshold into the café. The café was just your usual college café. Shitty food but at least it was a place you can come to with your friends to sit and chill and get some homework done too.

"I do not like Boomer…I just think he's cute. Well he _used_ to be cute before yesterday." Bubbles mumbled under her breath.

"Mhmmm…she still thinks he's cute." Buttercup said nonchalantly.

Robin nodded. "Yup."

While Bubbles was throwing a fit, they all took a seat at a table in the back, away from all the other noisy students that occupied the café. They spotted a few familiar faces among the crowd, people they had class with and few from high school but no one really important. Blossom got up from the table, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She long ditched her bow and opt to wear her straight hair down. It reached down to her hips currently.

"I'm going to get a bagel since its one of the only edible things to eat in this place." Blossom looked back at the line before looking back. "Anyone want anything?"

"Maybe just a salad and a Smart Water." Bubbles spoke.

"I'll have what she's having." Robin pointed to Bubbles quickly. Blossom nodded and looked towards Buttercup. "And you?"

"Blossom, _sweetie._ **I'll starve to death before I ever eat anything out of this place again."** She said seriously. Last time Buttercup ate from the café, she ended up having the shits for two days.

Blossom blinked. "Okay then. Two salads, 3 waters, and a bagel for me then." And with that she quickly made her way to the line.

"Buttercup, did you eat at all today?" Bubbles asked, brow raised.

"Like I said, I'll starve to death before I ever eat anything out of this place again."

* * *

Blossom tapped her foot impatiently. Whoever was in the front of the line was sure taking their precious time. If she didn't have to get the girls food, she would've been ditched the blasted line. Plus, people were starting to bump her. She used to her powers to float up in the air a bit to see who was taking so long in the front. Who she seen made her stomach flip.

 _Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse._

"Good work yesterday Brick!" One of the lunch ladies complimented.

"Yea, three monsters in one day? I never seen any shit like that man!" A boy behind Brick shouted.

"Yeah, dude. I never seen the PowerPuff Girls take on some shit like that before!"

 _We have._

At this point Blossom just said forget the food. She'll get something to snack on from a vending machine or something, the girls would understand. She exited the line trying to make herself as inconsequential as possible.

"Speaking of the PowerPuff girls, hey _Blossy_!" she heard Brick's deep baritone voice yell over the crowd. Her eyes shut in annoyance.

 _I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate––_

She turned to him and cracked a forced smile. "Hello Brick. Didn't I tell you never to call me that?" she gritted through her teeth.

The Adonis of man started to approach her. If Blossom were to say Brick was hideous, she would be lying. He was far from it actually, him and his brothers even if pained her to admit it. As he walked she took in every feature about his 6'2, fit physique.

Blazing red eyes, that if you weren't careful you'll be pulled in by. _Check_.

A dust of freckles that you can only see if you were really close or have super powered vision. _Check_.

Long black, exotic looking eyelashes, she wondered why she didn't have. _Check._

A small dimple in his left cheek that always deepened whenever her smirked. _Check._

Long, luxurious, neat red hair pulled into a low ponytail that she somewhat envied. _Check_.

And last but not least, that stupid red cap he always wore. Although this one looks new. _Check._

"Yeah, you did but, you know I never listen to you Bloss." He stopped a few feet in front of he and smirked. "You look tired. Did you have a rough night?" She wanted to punch him.

"Brick, you never seem to fail to remind you why I hate you." She chuckled bitterly.

His hand went to his heart. "Wow, Blossom, you hate me? I'm hurt!" His eyes said otherwise.

Blossom took a glance around, being careful to what she was going to say next under curious eyes. Her eyes narrowed at everyone around them before sending them all––even brick a chilling glare. Most of the people cowered back and chose the smart thing to do and walk away, continuing with whatever they were doing. The others bravely watched from a safe distance. Blossom was no one to mess with when pissed. Only few challenged her when she was and that was either Brick, Butch and Buttercup.

Her sharp glare returned back to Brick, who acted unfazed by the red heads boiling anger. _If looks could kill._ Maybe, just maybe, if she glared hard enough the boy would roll over die…but that was wishful thinking. She just wanted Brick to leave her the hell alone. He frustrated her to no end. Him and his childish antics to piss her off every time they crossed paths had gotten old since they were in the eighth grade and now they he was a 'hero', he was even more irritating than he was before. He made her want to pull out her hair––and she loved her hair.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Brick, I don't have the time–nor the patience to be dealing with you right now. I've seen more than enough of you this week." She smiled at him coyly. "I'm starting to think that you might be obsessed with me."

Brick's eyes flared. "Bit––" he didn't get to finish, Blossom turned to take her leave. "Goodbye, Jojo." She was about to throw the furious boy a wave over her shoulder but was abruptly snatched back. Quick on her feet, her fast reflexes made her turn and throw a quick right hook at her assailant but was soon stopped.

If people weren't staring before, they were now.

Blossom blinked up in surprise.

Brick scowled down at her.

"what are you doing?" She growled lowly.

"You were about to hit me." He growled right back at her.

"With good reason!" Blossom started to shake off his hold but his grip just tightened. He clenched her teeth to hide the pain. _When did he get so strong?_

Bricks looked like they were boiling almost to the point where Blossom thought he was going to use his laser beams to blast a whole straight through her head. She felt her heart race in her chest. She wasn't going to admit it, but this is the first time she actually felt afraid of Brick and that thought alone made her anger blare. Her rose gold eyes were sharp as she stared daggers at Brick's face.

An inch closer, they'll be kissing.

A camera flashed. "This will be the perfect for the cover's page!" They heard a nerdy boy tell himself excitedly. Brick was the first to break the stare off as he directed his attention towards the frail boy. He started to make his way over to the idiotic boy, fully prepared to choke the life out of the kid before Blossom yanked him back.

" **NO!** Brick, what are you doing? Stop, this instance!" Blossom pulled and pulled but just found herself being dragged along. The people panicked and began to back up in fear of what's going to happen next. Some even ran out the café.

Blossom was about to tackle him when they've suddenly came to a stop. Blossom nearly fell into Brick's back but quickly caught her footing. "Brick, what the _**hell!"**_ She snarled.

" **Shut the fuck up!"** He snapped at her. His voice lowering a couple octaves. Blossom found herself cowering to like the boy in front of them. Her arms fell to her sides.

Brick's scowl never left the boy in front of him. He smirked devilishly. "You wouldn't mind if I took this off you, right pal?" The boy's eyes widened as Brick snatched his camera out his hands.

"Uhh…" The boy stammered.

 **Crack.**

" **BRICK!"**

Brick had snapped the poor boy's camera in two.

The poor kid ran away as fast as he can, fearing that he maybe next to face Brick's wrath. The crowd around them dispersed as quickly as possible to get away from the frightening teen.

Blossom socked Brick in his arm, making him drop the camera pieces. The camera fell in pieces at their feet and Brick kicked them around acting as if he didn't feel Blossom's powered punches.

"You, _**asshole**_!" she shrieked. "Why would you do that? Who do you think you are? You can't go around breaking people's stuff. You're nothing but an arrogant, self-centered, bully! I hope he sues the pants off your ass!" Blossom shrieked beating at Brick's back. If he was any normal person he would've been across the room by now. Good thing he wasn't.

Brick had to restrain himself from chucking Blossom into the wall next to him. If he did that he would never be able to give her the message he was requested to relay to her. He turned around to face her, swatting her tiny but powerful away from, afterwards dusting himself off.

He took a glance around the room and spotted Blossom's sisters trying to make their way over to them. Her smirked.

Blossom was still screaming her head off at him not even paying her surroundings any mind. _I really fucked up._ Brick groaned. Once again, he snatched Blossom up by her arm and dragged her away disappearing into the crowd.

"Where did Blossom go?" Bubbles panicked.

Robin, Buttercup, and Bubbles finally pushed and shoved to the spot where Blossom and Brick was, only just to find that they both had disappeared.

"Shit, were too late." Buttercup cursed. Robin crossed her arms over her chest.

"Told you guys that that was Blossom screaming."

"But why?" Bubbles whispered more to herself than to her sister and her friend. She tapped a nearby girl standing in a dessert line, her hair was the darkest shade of pink Bubbles had ever seen. "Excuse me?"

The girl looked at Bubbles as if she wanted to scream making Bubbles back up slowly not to scare the girl any further.

"Sorry if I scared you. I was just wondering if you have seen my sister. She had red, looks sorta orange hair, tall, pink eyes––"

Buttercup cut her off. "You've seen her or where she may have gone?" she asked rudely.

Bubbles shot her sister a glare over her shoulder before turning back to the girl with the peculiar shade hair. "Yes, have you seen her?" The blonde asked sweetly.

The pink haired girl looked as if she was lost in thought for a moment before a moment a realization crossed her face. "Oh yeah! She was leaving out the back exit with a boy with red hair a red hat. She looked really mad…is she okay?" The girl asked hesitantly.

You could feel the blaring heat coming off Buttercup. Even Robin took a safe step back away from the hot headed girl.

"I'm going to _kill_ him."

* * *

"Brick, unhand me!" Blossom screamed as Brick continued to drag her to a more secluded place. He wanted to put as much distance between them and Blossom's sisters as possible. At least as much so he can get out what he wanted to say without any interruptions.

They were currently in a courtyard next to the science building, everyone must've been in class because barely anyone was outside and if they were, they were being tutored or too busy in their studies.

Blossom on the other hand had enough it. She dug her heels into the earth beneath them, stopping them both abruptly. Brick turned to glare at her. "What are you doing?" he growled.

She focused all of her energy into her unhanded fist and it started to glow menacingly. She glared threateningly at Brick. "Brick. **Let. Go. Of. Me. NOW."** She spoke at an even tone but as serious as ever. Brick only stared at her. If she thought she was scaring him then she was sadly mistaken. _Cute though._

Brick let go of her hand and chuckled leaving Blossom dumbfounded. His chuckling turned into a full blown laughter and looked as if it shook everything around him. Blossom glared at him.

"How dare you laugh at me? I wasn't kidding Jojo, I prepared to send you flying." She seethed. The ginger girl didn't like how he was laughing at her. She felt as though he was mocking her. It was embarrassing. He was supposed to be beneath her.

"Stop laughing at me and tell me why you dragged me off you, cretin!

Brick shook off his laughter, as hard as it was. "I needed to talk to you about something. Leader to leader." He became serious as if he wasn't doubled over laughing just a second.

Blossom cocked a brow motioning him to continue. "Fine, make this quick though. I have another class in a few."

He nodded and continued. "The mayor wants to have a meeting with us tomorrow evening. She says it's serious and we all have to be there." He watched her face but it remained impassive.

"Why do we all have to be there? We don't work together. We made that clear when you and your brothers–– turned a new leaf." Her eyes narrowed as she finished.

Brick smirked. "Ohhh _Blossy_ , what do you think this meeting is about?" his words came out as sweet as sugar. Her eyes widened a little.

"Dear Ms. Bellum, thinks it would be an excellent idea if we started to work together." The devilish boy cooed.

All of the color drained. "Excuse me?"

"You and I are going to make a great team Blossy. I look forward to working with you in the future." His smirk only grew as he watched her sweat.

And then she fainted.

* * *

 **AN:** **Hey guys again and thank you for the reviews from** _ **CandyLuv99, Ash141, and Guest.**_ **I really appreciate the feedback and I hope you guys continue to read my story!**

 **Like before, I appreciate constructive criticism and any corrections on my grammar.**

 **and well, KEEP REVIEWING!**


	3. Let's Party!

**AN:** _All rights to The PowerPuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken._

 _Thank you for all the love and reviews so far, I hope you guys continue to enjoy my work._

* * *

 **Warning:** Please skip over the beginning of this if you have a problem with gore.

 _ **Chapter 2: RowdyPuff's or PowerRuff's**_

 _Friday. March 31_ _st_ _, 2017. 8:16pm._

* * *

 _ **Sweet dreams are made of this.**_

 _Blossom's eyes shot open. She sat up coughing as she slowly took in her surroundings. Smoke was all around her, she couldn't even see through it with her super powered vision. She could hear loud explosions and chaos all around. There was death in the air. There was remains of fractures of buildings all around, some even still burning. The sky was dark with smoke and the atmosphere was grim. It looked like the end of the world._

 _The sky was falling._

 _ **Who am I to disagree?**_

 _Flurries of ashes fell from the sky, still hot at the touch. Whatever happened here was disastrous there was she? She thought. She began to walk through the haze with her mouth hovering over her nose and mouth, careful not to breathe in too much of the toxic fumes._

 _She was scared. All she could smell was death in the air. The smell of burning flesh had her swallowing back her throw up. She wanted to go home. She didn't know what this place was but something about it felt oddly familiar. She began to walk into the wreckage further and further._

 _ **Travel the world and the seven seas–**_

 _ **Everybody's looking for something…**_

 _She froze suddenly._

 _She came to a stop at what she thinks used to be a park. Bodies littered the ground. The smell of charred flesh of mutilated bodies made her lose all that was left inside her stomach. It was a gruesome sight, that even the strong willed would probably be repulsed by._

 _Men, women, and children were sprawled out over the ground dead. Their blood soaked the grass and concrete. Intestines and body parts were sprawled out everywhere as if it was confetti. People were missing their heads, limbs looked as if they were mangled. Tongues were hanging out of kid's mouth's a little too far to be considered normal. Blood and guts splattered what was left of a playground set. It looked like something out of a horror movie._

 **Some of them want to use you** –

 _She had enough. She didn't want to be there any longer. She turned around to leave preparing to run off to put as much distance between herself and the bloody park._

"… _Blossom, hee hee hee…"_

 _She stopped._

" _Blossom, where are you going?" Whispered voices asked._

" _Don't go Blossom."_

" _Blossom, where are–"_

" _Where are you going Blossom?"_

" _Blossom–"_

" _Where are_ _ **you going Blossom**_ _?"_

 _They all spoke at once leaving the pink clad girl paralyzed in fear._

 _ **Some of them want to get used by you.**_

 _Blossom swallowed her fears and fully turned around to see who was taunting her._

" _Who's there–" She couldn't finish her sentence. She was horrified. Her eyes looked as if they had bulged out of her head, she couldn't breathe. Her face was as white as a ghost._

 _Every single corpse was on their feet and for those that had none, they stood on the stumps where their appendages were missing._

 _What scared her the most was that they all were smiling at her. Wide smiles. Ones that only the mentally insane wore._

" _Where were you going Blossom?" A small little boy asked innocently. Half of his face looked as if he had played in an incinerator. His flesh hung off his face as if it melted right off the bone. He twitched awkwardly as he spoke. What stunned her the most was that he didn't look like he could've been more than seven years old!_

 _Blossom was startled by the boy's appearance. She didn't want think about what had happened to him, she didn't want to think about why all these people that were just lying dead a few minutes ago is up and talking to her, all she wanted to do was run._

 _And she would've done just that if her feet weren't frozen in place. Fear can make you do a lot of things in frightening situations like this but right now, fear had her stuck._

 _ **Some of them want to abuse you–**_

" _Why didn't you save us Blossom?" An old woman asked next to her. She didn't look happy like the rest. She had the most, dead looking pair of eyes Blossom has ever seen and they bore into her sending chills down Blossom's spine. The old lady was missing both of her arms and a big hole took up most of her stomach. Her intestines spilled out of her body. The rancid smell coming from the lady was just horrid._

 _Blossom turned to her, shaking. "I–How was–" Blossom stuttered, something she only did when she was really afraid. The smiles left the corpses faces and were replaced with terrifying scowls._

" _ **WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US BLOSSOM?"**_ _They all yelled in union. They drew closer to the petrified girl. Blossom quickly glanced at all of the dead's faces and at her surroundings. It all felt so…familiar. She spotted a burnt newspaper on the ground._

 _ **Some of them want to be abused.**_

 _And then it hit her._

Townsville News: The catastrophe that shook the world _. She read. It all makes sense now. This wasteland of a city is Townsville, or at least was Townsville. What happened here. How did this happen. Who did this? And the most important question of all, where was the PowerPuff Girls._

" _Who did this? What happened to the city?" She asked bravely. The dead only snickered._

" _You did. You happened." They spoke simultaneously. Blossom stared back incredulously. She would never do or let something like this happen to Townsville, let alone the world. She was a super hero. This goes against everything she believes in. The dead were liars._

" _Liars! I would never let something like this happen! Where are my sisters?" She screamed back._

 _One by one the dead began to fall. Ignoring the screaming girl. All but one stayed. A little girl with the reddest, blackish eyes that resembled magma. She held a cruel smirk on her twisted, battered face. Her neck was broken leaving her head slumped on her right shoulder. The bone in her neck stuck out like a dagger._

 _Her voice was smooth as velvet as she spoke. "Silly flower, they're all dead. Like you." Then she fell like the others._

 _ **Crack.**_

" _Agghhh!" Blossom felt her collar bones snap in half, she grasped her chest in pain. She began to panic. What's going on? She thought as hot tears fell from her eyes._

 **Snap. Crack. Snap. Snap. Snap. Crack.**

 _All of her ribs broke at once. Blossom screamed a blood curdling scream that ripped through the burning city. The only reason why she couldn't continue was because of her broken ribs pierced her lungs. She couldn't breathe. It was like something was crushing her chest as it caved in._

 _Her vision began to go spotty from the lack of oxygen. Blood leaked from the corners of her mouth as laid on the ground in pain._

"Blossom."

 _She closed her eyes accepting her fate._

"Blossom!"

 _She couldn't be dead. Could she?_

" **Blossom, WAKE UP!"**

* * *

Blossom jumped up from her bed. She was drenched in sweat, hyperventilating. _What was that dream about?_ She took a glance around the room. Buttercup, Robin, Mitch, and Bubbles all stared at worryingly.

"Were you all watching me sleep?" They blinked.

"Blossom, you were screaming in your sleep." Robin whispered solemnly.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom ran her hand over her face and through her hair. She didn't want to worry them with the dream she had so opt just to lie to them. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little nightmare that's all." She laughed off with a wave of her hand. putting the chilling dream to back of her mind for now.

 _Didn't look like a little nightmare to me._ Buttercups narrowed eyes stared doubtingly. It always came easy for her to see through her sisters lies. She wouldn't call out Blossom now on her fib but she will later when the timing is right.

"What happened? I don't remember going back to my room." She asked groggily.

 _Cough. Cough._

Bubbles giggled nervously. "You didn't walk to your room. We had to carry you here."

"You passed out." Buttercup said simply.

Robin butt in. "And you missed your second class for today."

"But it's okay, I got copied the notes for you Blossy, no big deal." Mitch grinned like an idiot.

Blossom stared at all of her friend's nervous faces. She didn't know which one to yell at first or where she should start. It was bad enough that she basically skipped a class. She should probably start on how the hell did she pass out in the first place. She's a super human. She doesn't just _pass out. I'm going to kill them._

"Bubbles…how did I pass out?" she chose her words carefully. She didn't want to scare her baby sister by screaming her head off. No, that wouldn't so big sisterly of Blossom.

"YouandBrickweretalking." She said quickly looking away.

"Me and _who?"_ Blossom snapped.

"Brick. You and Brick were talking about something and when we finally found you guys, you were on the ground passed out. Something he said made your ass faint." Buttercup shrugged carelessly. She flipped through the channels of Blossom's and Robin's shared TV, lying back on Robin's bed like she had not a care in the world.

Blossom snapped her head to her green eyed sister. "What if he knocked me out? How don't you know that he didn't hit me or anything?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You don't think that we thought about that too. Me and Rob were about to pounce on his smug ass if Bubbles didn't stop us." She stopped flipping when she seen that a rerun of _Ridiculousness_ was on.

"She's right. He didn't even bother explaining anything to us either. He just said that you'll tell us everything when you wake up and then he left. What an asshole." Robin declared.

"Bubbles said that you didn't have any physical injuries so I doubt that Brick harmed you Blossom. You fainted, that's all." Mitch said patting the confused girl on the shoulder while she up on the bed. She frowned up at him.

Blossom knew Robin wasn't a liar so she believed them. But that still didn't explain what Brick meant by her telling them everything when she woke up. She could only remember a little bit of what happened today. She stared up at the ceiling and went over the day's events in her head.

Mr. Wells class.

Princess.

Sisters.

Café.

Brick. _Brick?_

Almost punching Brick. _I wish it landed!_

Brick pulling her away. _Why?_

 _Oh, yeah!_ Brick telling her that they're now working together. _Oh, no._

Blossom let out a long exasperated groan. "I finally remember."

Everyone in the room perked up, eager for the irate girl to finish explaining.

"We have a meeting with the Ms. Bellum tomorrow evening to go over a few things that's changing between us and the Ruff's."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked confused.

"Ms. Bellum, thinks it would be a fantastic idea if us and the RowdyRuff Boys started to work together." Sarcasm oozing out of her mouth. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"She can't do that!" Robin screamed like she was a PowerPuff Girl herself.

Buttercup stood defensively, fists clenched. "I'm not working with no f _ucking_ Ruff. Me and Butch will kill each other! We'll all end up killing each other!" She barked.

"What would even make her think that an idea like that would be smart?" Bubbles asked incredulously. Mitch shook his head.

"She's a mayor. She's probably just trying to please the city." Mitch stated.

Buttercup grimaced. " **Fuck her and the city**!"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed catching everyone off guard. Buttercup only crossed her arms and looked away seething.

Blossom got out of her bed and rose to her feet. "Buttercup, the least we should do is hear Ms. Bellum out. I'm pretty sure with a little persuading, we can talk our way out of working with them." Buttercup continued to be stubborn, not moved by her sister's words.

Blossom smirked. "Besides, Ms. Bellum knows how much we all can't stand each other. Remember, she helped us defeat them the first time?" Buttercup chuckled at this. Who would've knew something so dumb like a simple kiss on the cheek can blow up a little boy. The irony of it all.

"Or she can use that as an excuse to have you guys all work together." Mitch said nonchalantly bursting Blossom's bubble. Blossom glared at Mitch, who in return, just smirked back. He sat on Blossom's small pink fluffy sofa with Robin. His arm was wrapped around the sofa behind Robin's slim form and Robin looked as if she never wanted to get up.

"Robin, be a dear and shut Mitchy here up, please?" Buttercup teased. Robin blushed as she glared at her. Mitch just rolled his eyes at his best friend. He was very aware of Robin's crush on him, what she didn't know is that he felt the same way but she didn't need to know that.

"Anyways, let's get to the reason why me and Robin are here already. I have a party to attend to with free booze calling my name."

"Right, I think I'm going to go too. It's been a while since I let loose." Robin grinned at Mitch.

 _Of course you're going._ Buttercup thought rolling her eyes.

"I'm about to call the professor. Be quiet you guys." Bubbles said putting a finger to her lip, silencing them.

The phone only rang once before John Utonium answered Bubbles facetime call. The screen was black but you could still hear the professor's voice in the background.

" _Bubbles? Girls? Hello?"_

Bubbles laughed. "Yes, daddy we're here. We can't see you though."

" _Bubbles! There you are! Still beautiful as ever honey. And what do you mean you can't see me? I see you perfectly. Blast these darn Iphone's! I don't know why you girls insisted I get this complicated thing."_

Everyone in the room quietly laughed not to set off the poor man. Buttercup leaned into the phone with Bubbles. "Yo, dad! Try flipping the screen. Tap the little camera button in the corner."

He did it and worked. He was a little too close to the screen but it's better than nothing. He stroked his greying mustache and ran a hand in his salt and pepper hair.

" _Ahh, it worked. Thank you Buttercup. Is that another piercing? And where is Blossom? I thought Bubbles said you were all there._ " He gave her a perplexed look that just made Buttercup grin sheepishly. She had gotten her tongue pierced not too long ago.

"I'm right here dad. Bubbles and Buttercup's gigantic heads are in the way but don't worry, I'm here too." He smiled when he heard Blossom's voice.

" _Good! Now we all can talk_!" He cleared his throat. " _Girls, I'm pretty sure you all know why I wanted to talk to you today and why I was pressing the matter all morning."_

The three sisters groaned in annoyance, each wanting to get the conversation over as quickly as possible.

" _Now girls, don't be like that. I know seen what happened yesterday so I'm not about to go into details over yesterday's events too much. I just want to know how you feel and if you're holding up okay?"_ His voice taking a sincere tone. He could see the stress and worry in each of his daughters no matter how much they try to mask it. Things you pick up being a dad of three. He doesn't like what he sees, he doesn't like it at all.

"We feel like shit." Buttercup just blurted out. The Professors eyes widened.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled at her sister embarrassed by her choice in language with their dad on the phone. Blossom glared sharply at her younger sister who in return just shrugged.

Mitch and Robin just shook their heads at their careless friend.

"What? It's the truth! The Ruff's are stealing our thunder!" Buttercup grunted.

" _What Buttercup, means_ is the town is at our necks more than ever now. Those boys are turning everyone against us–" Blossom started.

"And it's not even our faults daddy! We have exams and soon, finals to study for! We can't do school and be the perfect little girls at the same time!" Bubbles whined.

"We used to…" Buttercup mumbled.

Bubbles faced her. "It's not the same. _This_ is different!"

The professor nodded. Bubbles is right. "Buttercup, listen to your sister. She's right. You three are basically adults now. You all have your own lives to live, you can't be the city's heroes all the time. I'm guessing the city just hasn't come to terms with that yet. Townsville's residents tend to be very selfish at times but their good at heart. They'll learn soon enough."

Blossom and Bubbled acknowledged what their father had to say, feeling a tiny bit better about the whole situation but Buttercup wasn't feeling it. A few buttered up words isn't going to change how she feels that quick.

"But the RowdyRuff's are doing it! Like Boomer said, they're handling just as much work as we are in school! We can't keep using that as an excuse. We have to do better. We have to be better than them, it's what expected of us! Were the original heroes of the city." Buttercup yelled over the phone. This made Blossom and Bubbles change their minds. Maybe things aren't going to be good.

The professor sighed soaking in his daughter's words. She was always the hardest to convince being the most stubborn one. " _Buttercup, this isn't a competition. You all are working to protect the greater good, not who can defeat the most monsters under pressure. The boys are still rookies and you know Townsville loves new things. They'll get over it. Just keep doing your best in and out of school. Ignore the media and remember, this isn't a competition."_ The professor spoke sternly to his second child, making sure she understood every word he said.

Buttercup just glared stubbornly and looked and went to sit on Blossom's bed in silence. Away from everyone else on Robin's side of the room, she pouted and spoke agitatedly to herself.

When he didn't hear anything else from Buttercup he gave his other two daughters a reassuring smile. _"Everything's going to be alright girls. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine._ " Blossom and Bubbles smiled back at their father.

"We have a meeting with Ms. Bellum tomorrow evening." Blossom told him. He looked back at her warily.

"Yes, she informed me earlier. I will be attending the meeting also along with Mojo."

Buttercup perked up when she heard the infamous chimp's name. _Mojo?_

Mojo Jojo these days isn't terrorizing Townsville like he used to in his younger days. He grew tired of always being defeated by his arch enemies and chose a calmer way of life instead. Nowadays you can find him traveling to expand his business looking for young scientist as brilliant or at least close to being as brilliant as himself to work under him. Jojo Inc. was an established, million dollar company making new software for other big time businesses in the technology business as well. On the side, Mojo also helps make new weapons for the government.

"I thought he left Townsville after the boys graduated?" Bubbles asked.

"He did and now he's back in town for business reasons. Ms. Bellum decided to invite him for the occasion since he's so hard to get ahold of these days."

"He's such a busy man these days." Blossom rolled her eyes. Bubbles giggled. Robin and Mitch just snickered in the background.

"So we will see you tomorrow daddy?" Bubbles asked with glee.

The professor gave his baby girl a big grin. _"Yes, you will. I expect you all to be on your best behaviors too. Especially you Buttercup!_ " The professor yelled to make sure Buttercup heard him. Buttercup just grunted in response.

Blossom gave Buttercup a sharp look before turning back to the phone. "Okay, well were going to let you get back to the lab. I know you have work that needs to be done."

" _Ahh, yes I do! I'll see you all tomorrow then. Say hello to Robin and Mitch for me since I know they're there. Love you girls!"_ The professor was gone before the girls could tell him differently. All Blossom could do was laugh at her father. _Still as observant as ever._ She thought.

"Wait, how did he know we were here?" Mitch asked dumbfounded. Robin gave Blossom a perplexed look.

"He probably heard you laughing" Blossom laughed. Mitch and Robin just shrugged Blossom and her bizarre father off and sat up from their seats.

"Well, I think that went well." Robin spoke with a smile.

"Could've been better." Buttercup murmured.

Mitch picked up a pillow and launched it Buttercup's way that she quickly blocked. "Quit being an ass. Your pop's is right. Stop worrying so much."

Buttercup folded her arms. "He can be right. That's still not going to change how I feel." She glared. Everyone besides Buttercup in the room sighed.

"Let it go Mitch, you know BC is as stubborn as a mule." Bubbles stated uncaringly. "Now about this party? What time does it start?" Bubbles smirked at the brunette boy.

Mitch smirked right back at her. "That makes two out of four ladies that's going with me tonight." He stood up held out a hand towards Blossom and Buttercup. "Now, how about you two?" he already knew Buttercup's answer before she even opened her mouth.

Buttercup stood on her feet and grinned. "Dude, you already know I'm down." She walked on the other side of the room where Mitch was and gave him a fist bump and then he looked eagerly at Blossom.

"What's it going to be leader girl?"

Blossom didn't look too sure. "I don't know…I'm still upset that I missed a class today–"

Bubbles cut her off. "That Mitch got you notes for."

"And you had a good reason." Robin added her two cents.

"C'mon Bloss, we had a rough week. We could use some down town. It'll be fun. You can study some more and all that other shit later. Tonight let's party!" Buttercup egged further.

 _They make a good argument._ Blossom bit her lip. Something she did when she was either nervous or deep in thought. They did have a terrible week though. A party should be fun, right? She wasn't much of a person but it would be nice to get some fresh air and being around others instead of a cramped room. One party wouldn't hurt her. Plus, she didn't want to the odd one out. What a drag it would be if she decided not to go and have some fun on a Friday night.

"So, Red, what will it be?" Mitch asked again with a smug grin.

Blossom grinned and finally stood too. "I guess we're all going to a party tonight."

 _Friday Night 9:45pm_

The bass from the speakers pounded through everyone's ears. Mitch have drove the girls to Mike's house party he's been promoting all week. Mike's parent's house was not as big as Princess's but he had a pretty big backyard, a pool and, a fully stacked bar and that was good enough for any college student looking to party. Outside, Rihanna's song, Work had many people on the dancefloor winding and grinding to the beat, some looked as If they might leave together later on to do only God knows what.

Bubbles screamed. " _Oh my god! Oh my god!_ I love this song! Robin, come dance with me NOW!" Robin was about to protest but Bubbles quickly snatched her away before she could get a word out. They both disappeared in the crowd of gyrating bodies.

"We're definitely not seeing them anytime soon. Poor Robin." Buttercup yelled over the loud music. Mitch was kind of disappointed because he wanted to get a dance from Robin before he too wasted but he knew he'll see her eventually. For now, he'll just hang with BC and the rest of their gang.

Blossom just shook her head at her unfortunate friend and overly excited sister retreating forms. She chose to sit this dance out and just wait until they tired their selves out. She knew tagging along with Buttercup and Mitch would be pointless. They partied a little too hard for Blossom's liking and didn't want to ruin their fun by her being 'Momma Blossom'.

Buttercup tapped Blossom out of her thoughts and spoke directly in her ear. "Bloss! Me and Mitch are going to check out the bar, you tagging or–"

Blossom waved her off. "Just go. I'm going to wait for Rob and Bubbles."

Buttercup gave her look as if asking if she was sure. Blossom pushed her towards Mitch. "Go! Have fun!" She reassured them that she was going to be fine. Buttercup and Mitch gave the red head one last look before they too left and disappeared into the crowd of people.

 _Alone at last._ Another thing that's great about Mike's parties, he always had food. Lots and lots of food like, tonight.

 _Is that ribs I smell?_ Blossom disappeared another way through the mass of people letting her sensitive nose guide her.

 _ **`Bubbles and Robin**_

Bubbles and Robin had everyone on the makeshift dance floor shook. The sapphire eyed beauties mostly everyone in a trance as they moved their bodies to the beat of the music. They didn't mean to cause a scene but it was hard not to the way that they moved. They didn't know they were the center of attention until the DJ shouted them out.

" _So no one is going to score a dance with the two models on the dance floor?"_

The two girls laughed amongst themselves and continued to whine their bodies to beat. When the song changed to a more upbeat one they took a chance to glance around them.

"I think the boys are too scared to dance with us." Bubbles yelled into Robin's ear.

"Well then, were just going to have to change that." Robin yelled right back. She turned around and grabbed the closest boy around her. He was a blonde with tan skin and had to nicest hazel eyes Robin has ever seen.

She winked at him. "Try to keep up, okay?" She harmlessly flirted. He looked flustered as she spun around and began to whine into him.

Bubbles burst out laughing at the boy's face. Robin always seemed to have that effect on boys but when it came to Mitch, she was like a whole other person. A shy, blushing mess. It was cute and funny at the same time.

Bubbles continued dancing by herself, not brave enough to do what Robin did and go up to a boy and dance with him. At least now less attention was off of them and people went back to dancing themselves. She was having fun, not a care in the world, just dancing putting all her problems to the side– then she felt someone grab her waist.

Bliss ruined. She turned around and sapphire eyes met ocean blue ones. _Well there goes my great mood._ Bubbles groaned. Of all the people she had to see tonight, why him? Why this party? Who invited him? Why now? Why her?

Robin broke off from the boy she was dancing with once she noticed Boomer grab Bubbles and sighed. _At least it wasn't the other two._ She thought. Boomer is by far the easiest one to deal with out of all of his brothers but that didn't mean he still wasn't an asshole sometimes. Robin marched up to them and pulled Bubbles by her hand, away from Boomer.

"Oh, hey Boomer! Bye now, Boomer!" Robin yelled pulling Bubbles further away from Boomer.

Boomer just smirked. "So I can't dance with you Bubbles?" Robin glared at him.

"No, you can't. Bye."

He glowered at her. "I think I was talking to Bubbles. Are you Bubbles?"

"No and I don't care. Go away!" She growled.

He grabbed onto Bubbles other arm, startling the blonde girl. His grip was strong as iron. _Ow._

"Would you mind if I asked Bubbles?" He egged on smirking. He could've easily ripped Bubbles away from the thin girl but he didn't want to give her any reason to flag down the rest of Bubbles sisters if they were near.

Robin was getting irritated with the boy. "Yes, I would. **Let go**." She hissed.

"Uhhh…" Bubbles wanted to tell them that they were hurting her arms but the furious looks on both of their faces stopped her. She didn't want to get between the two teens and have her arms ripped off. She'll pass on that.

"Robin, it's okay…were at a party. There's a lot of people. I don't want to cause a scene." Bubbles declared nervously. Robin stared at her, debating whether she should let her friend dance with the boy that's been the cause of their stress all week.

Bubbles noticed Robin's tense stare and smiled at her to let her know it's okay. Robin sighed in defeat and reluctantly freed her arm. If Blossom were here she would have her head if she seen this. _Good thing she's not._

"It's going to be fine Rob, I'm pretty sure Boomer here knows to play nice, right? She sent a glare Boomer's way when she finished.

He smiled coyly. "Of course, I'm not my brothers Bubbles. I can be a good boy when I want to be." She nodded eyeing him suspiciously.

"One dance, that's it. Then you leave me alone for the rest of the night." Bubbles continued to glare at him as she stated her demands. He answered her by holding his hand out for her to take. She hesitantly took it and gave Robin one last look.

"We won't be long. If you can't find me just shoot me a text." She yelled as Boomer dragged her away. Robin nodded in response, second guessing her decision on letting Bubbles go with him. _Blossom is so going to kill me._

When they were away from Robin's watchful eyes Bubbles spoke.

"Let's get this over with. I don't want to be around you longer than I have to be." She rolled her eyes. Boomer quickly spun her around.

"Awe, Bubbles I thought you liked me though." He whispered in her ear from behind. She should've done a better job at masking her shiver because she heard Boomer chuckle lowly from behind her. Bubbles had to stop herself from knocking him upside his head.

"Whoever told you that I like you, lied." She hissed through her teeth as she moved her hips along with Boomer's. It wasn't exactly a lie. She _used_ to like Boomer not too long ago but then he showed his ass in front of the press so there ends that.

Boomer laughed not believing a word she said. "Who said someone told me anything?"

He spun her around and their eyes met. "Then I'll say you're delirious." She hissed in his face.

His eyes flickered mischievously as he wrapped his strong arms around Bubbles waist. Bubbles was caught in a trance as his ocean like eyes glowed in the darkness. Bubbles couldn't bring herself to look away. How could she?

Ever since she first laid eyes on Boomer she always thought he was cute but now, she didn't know how to describe him. To call him handsome would be an understatement. He had a nice boy appeal about him with his shaggy blonde hair. His eyes made you feel like you were in the middle of the sea on a summer day. He still had a baby face but that just made him that more alluring. The muscles in his biceps felt huge as her small fingers grasped them. He was supposed to be the smallest Ruff but right now, Bubbles couldn't tell.

His pouty lips were pulled into a small smirk. She didn't notice herself leaning forward as thoughts raced through her mind. She wondered how soft his lips were, how they'll feel on hers, how they'll feel between her teeth, how–

 _I do not like Boomer. I do not like Boomer. I do not like Boomer. I do not like Boomer. I do not–_

Boomer snickered, eyeing the girl that was about to kiss him closely. "Keep telling yourself that Bubbles." Boomer knew of Bubbles crush on him, as much as she tried to hide it. Her face was as red as Brick's hat at the moment and he chose that moment to take a step back from the flushed girl. He folded his arms behind his back.

Bubbles snapped out of her trance and glared at Boomer. Mind you, she's still blushing. "I'm not lying Boomer! Whoever told you where ever you heard that, it's a lie!" She snarled.

Boomer just smiled contently as he looked down at her. "I heard you the first time Bubbles. You don't have to repeat yourself. It's annoying."

Bubbles shrieked. "This is exactly why I don't like you! You're an asshole! I don't even know why I bothered to dance with you!" Bubbles thought of something. "Wait, why did you even want to dance with me?" She narrowed her eyes.

Boomer looked perplexed. He was thrown off by her question. "Ehhh, you were the first person I seen. Plus, I just wanted to mess with you, that's all." He shrugged simply. He hoped she bought his lie.

Bubbles rolled her eyes, not buying his excuse. "Sure…well I need to go. Pretty sure Robin thinks you probably kidnapped me by now." She turned to leave but then remembered something peculiar. "But wait Boomer, how did–" But when she turned back around he was gone already.

"–you know what I was thinking?"

 _ **`Buttercup and Mitch**_

Buttercup and Mitch were having the times of their lives playing beer pong with their friends. Buttercup was kicking everyone's asses at the game. She was drunk but not drunk off her ass if that makes any sense. Mitch was right by his best friend side cheering her on, a little more sober than Buttercup.

The night seemed to do just the trick and helped ease the tension in Buttercup. She threw the small plastic ball into Joey's last cup filled with beer.

" _Yesss!"_ She screamed excitedly. The growing crowd around them cheered along with her. Joey just shrugged eager to drink his beer. It's a win-win situation for both of them if they asked him.

Buttercup stood arrogantly. "That makes the tenth win in a row. Anyone _good_ wants to play?" When no one came forward she frowned. Buttercup loved a challenge.

"Are you guys serious?" She yelled. She looked around her. Everyone was either too drunk or intimidated to play her. Buttercup huffed in annoyance. _I guess that's game._

"I'll play." She heard a deep voice reply.

Buttercup gritted her teeth. That voice could only belong to one person. She took a deep breath praying she doesn't destroy Mike's house before the night was over. She had to mentally prepare herself for the headache she was about to have because of the man before her.

"What's wrong Butter's, scared?" Butch taunted. Buttercup at glared him. She thought about it. If anyone was going to be a challenge for her it would be Butch. He liked a challenge as much as she did. She'll accept his challenge.

She nodded. "Fine, I'll play you." Butch stepped up to Buttercup to make sure he heard her. As he did Mitch took a step closer to Buttercup's side defensively. He scowled at him. Mitch knew Butch could easily crush him in a fight but he wasn't a punk. Butch didn't scare him easily like he did others.

Butch smirked and reverted his attention back to Buttercup, eyeing her up and down hungrily. Buttercup noticed and looked back at him disgusted while Mitch glared daggers into the boy's head.

"I was thinking instead of beer pong we play a little game of arm wrestle?" Buttercup cocked a brow.

"Why?"

Butch shrugged and rolled his neck around his shoulders. You can hear his neck crack as loosen his muscles loosened. "Just thought it would be more fun. Plus, I know you haven't been getting any action all week. Have you, babe?" He wiggled his brows. You could hear the "Ooo's" from the crowd behind them.

Buttercup's eye twitched. "First of all, don't fucking call me that." Mitch had to hold Buttercup back from hitting Butch in his throat. "Second, don't start shit with me you might not be able to finish _bitch."_ She growled in his face. Butch's eyes glowed in excitement. He loved getting Buttercup riled up.

"So, is that a yes?"

Buttercup cleared a table, knocking all its contents on the floor. _Sorry Mike._

She was going to beat Butch and shut him the fuck up for good. Butch only laughed, his baritone voice spreading through the basements room. He watched as Buttercup cleared the table and snatched two chairs from under a couple that was in a middle of a heated make out session. She placed the chairs accordingly and sat down, slamming her elbow on the table.

 _This girl's got anger issues. Then again who am I to talk._ Butch laughed to himself. He was actually glad he dragged him and his brothers to this party now. He sat down across from her and leaned forward placing his hand in hers. He could feel the heat from her anger coming off from her and that excited him even more.

He stared into her lime green eyes and she stared into his forest ones.

"How about we make this interesting Butters?"

Buttercup smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

Mitch wasn't too far away from them, so Butch had to whisper. "You already know what I want Buttercup." He looked at her seriously this time. Buttercup's eyes widened. _Fuck._ She knew what he wanted and knew she should decline the challenge but her being Buttercup, that wasn't an option. Her ego wouldn't let her. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

She swore under her breath and nodded in agreement. Butch's smirk grew ten times more than what it was and Buttercup swore she saw little devil horns over his head as his eyes became darker.

Buttercup shook her head. "Mitch, call it." Mitch nodded and began the countdown.

"Three!" The greens glared at each other.

"Two!" Butch sneered. Buttercup grimaced.

"One!" Their grips tightened. One's that can crush metal.

"GO!"

The table creaked from under them from the amount of force they were using. The cheers were ignored as they struggled for the upper hand. Their fists didn't move an inch since they started. The only way you knew they were both playing is from their shaking fists. Butch kept his eyes trained on Buttercup's while hers were strained on their hands.

 _When the hell did he get so fucking strong!_ She glanced at him. Butch wasn't even breaking a sweat as his arm was trying to force Buttercups hand down. Buttercups other hand gripped the table. Indenting it with her fingers as she struggled for dominance.

Butch smirked at this. "You doing okay over there, babe? He teased. Buttercup scowled at him.

"Shut… _up."_ She hissed back.

When she seen that her hand was slowly going down by Butch's, she panicked. She used more of her strength and leveled their arms out. Butch's hand tightened even more around Buttercups making her wince.

"C'mon Buttercup, you got this!" Mitch yelled from her side.

Buttercup tightened her hold too and managed to make grasp the table too. Making an even bigger strain on the table. Butch leaned close in. His large biceps looked menacing as the veins in his arms pulsed. He grew bored with toying with her. She knew what he wanted. He was going to win this regardless with how she felt. His grip tightened even more, almost crushing the bones in her hand. Her knuckle made a sickened crack noise.

Buttercup wanted to cry out from the pain but to stop herself she bit the corner of the inside of her mouth, drawing blood.

Butch chuckled grimly. "You know what's funny about this, babe?" He whispered so only she could hear. She looked at him with light sweat on her forehead. He leaned further in to the point where their foreheads almost touched.

He grinned at her devilishly. "I'm not even using a quarter of my strength."

Everything was a blur. Buttercup's arm went down as fast as lightning. The table snapped in half from the force Butch used to slam down Buttercups hand. Her hand was bruised and had little bleeding scratches from the wooden table they used to play. Everyone around them was too shocked to cheer as they watched the table fall apart. Buttercup was even too paralyzed with shock to acknowledge her bleeding hand.

She watched mystified as Butch got up to dust himself off. He rolled his playing shoulder to relax the muscles in his arm and he stared cockily at Buttercup's agape mouth.

He turned to leave. "Remember our deal, Buttercup." And then he left.

Buttercup watched his retreating form in a daze. Still too shocked to even breathe. Mitch shook her, snapping her out of her trance. "Buttercup? You good?" He asked shaking her.

The blood from her mouth grew bitter. She looked up at him stupefied.

" _What just happened?_ "

 _ **`Blossom**_

Blossom was filled with glee as she ate her baby back ribs. Mike was good for two things Blossom knew now. Throwing amazing parties and cooking. The barbecue felt as it melted in your mouth and the meat came was smoked just right. She was in heaven with every bite she took. _Mmm…_

She was still by herself in Mike's backyard posted up against her fence just zoning out to the music that played. She blocked out the noisy conversations around her as the drunk teens had their fun. Alessia Cara's song _Here_ played in the background. At a time, Blossom could relate so much to this song. She was never into the party scene much until her senior year in high school. Buttercup and Robin had a big talk about her behavior arguing that it wasn't healthy that she never went out and had fun and that every now and then she needed a break from being always serious and responsible Blossom.

She thought differently though. How was getting drunk and acting like an idiot all night considered _fun?_ So they argued that she just didn't know how to have fun. So being the stubborn girl she is, she decided that she was going to prove them wrong and show them that their definition of fun ludicrous.

She went to a party with them. She danced, she played a few games, she flirted with a couple of guys, she got drunk, she looked like an idiot, and most importantly, she had fun. Then the rest was history.

The song ended and she checked her phone. _10:38pm._ She read. She thought it was a good time for her to start looking for her friends now. Blossom didn't want them worrying about her. She pushed her way through the sweaty bodies as she shot a text to her friends. They were all in a group chat together to make getting in touch with one another much faster.

 _.^-^._

 _ **Blossom:**_ _Where are you guys at?_

 _ **Robin:**_ _By the patio door. U coming?_

 _ **Blossom:**_ _Yea, stay there!_

 _ **Bubbles:**_ _Hurry! Were about to take shots! ;)_

Blossom shook her head at her sister's reply. Everyone knew Bubbles couldn't handle her liquor well. She already knew she was going to be carrying that blue clad girl back to her dorm tonight.

Blossom carefully slipped her phone in her back pocket as evaded everyone's shoving and bumping. Her pink eyes picked up on Robin and Bubbles. She nearly ran over to them.

"Food good?" Robin asked.

"Good, wouldn't even describe it." She answered with a giggle.

Bubbles giggled along with her. "C'mon, we've been here for almost an hour now and haven't had on drink!"

"That's because you wanted to dance as soon as you got here Bubs." Blossom said as she walked past her into the house. Bubbles childishly stuck her tongue out at her sister as her and Robin followed her inside.

"Yeah Bubbles, did you enjoy your dance?" Robin asked giving her a knowing glare. Bubbles quickly elbowed the girl and glared right back.

Robin hissed in pain. "Ow!" Blossom glanced back at the two of them with a cocked brow. She stared at the two suspiciously. Bubbles and Robin just gave her forced smiles.

"Well, did you guys have fun?" Robin and Bubbles quickly nodded and then looked everywhere but at her. Blossom brushed off their odd behavior and continued to walk through the house.

All around them it seemed like everyone was drunk or at least almost drunk. Everyone had a red plastic cup in their hands or close by. They passed a few couples making out and watched a few people slyly walk upstairs with lusty smiles written on their faces. A few others were groping each other in a couple and there was a faint smell of weed in the air coming from a bathroom down the hall. People sat on the couches talking about their own affairs or just meeting new people. There was everything that made a party a party here.

"I think they're doing the shots in the kitchen." Bubbles said excitedly. She rushed off past Blossom and Robin into the big kitchen where a lot of yelling was coming from. Blossom and Robin sighed. They really weren't looking forward to carrying the girl home tonight. Maybe if they were fortunate they'll convince Buttercup to do it.

Speaking of the green puff, Blossom eyed Butch ascending up the steps from the basement. He had a smug smile on his face like he just won the lottery and it bothered her just a bit. She knew Mike's bar was in the basement. She hoped Buttercup didn't by chance run into him. Then she thought about something. _If he's here, then I hope his–_ Butch and Blossom's eyes met. _Crap._

She quickly looked away but kept an eye on him through her peripheral. Butch the sharp knew was looking so he gave her something to look at. He gave her the cruelest smile the red head had ever seen. What made it worse, had the audacity to laugh when he seen how her pace quicken to get to her sister. Blossom never liked the boy, he gave off an aura of a sociopath.

"Blossom, hurry!" She heard Bubbles whine. Robin already caught up with Bubbles in the kitchen, waving her over she yelled.

"Blossom, bring your ass! I'm not about to be stuck babysitting your sister!"

Blossom gave one more curious glance Butch's way and noticed a pair of red eyes along with him now. _Nope._ Then she zipped over to the kitchen. Those eyes belonged to only one person she knew and she was in no mood to face him twice in one day.

* * *

Bubbles downed another shot. This would be her fifth shot in a row Blossom and Robin counted. Blossom wasn't too worried. Having super powers gave them a higher tolerance for alcohol and most drugs. Now when Bubbles got to tenth shot, then she'll start to worry but for now she would cheer Bubbles on like, a good big sister would.

The guys around them cheered and whistled once Bubbles slammed down her shot glass. Now I know what you guys are thinking. _Bubbles? Doing shots?_ Cute, innocent, little Bubbles drinking alcohol?! _The lies!_ Well, she is. Get over it. Bubbles isn't the same little girl she once was. Okay, she's still the sweetest out of the PowerPuff's, she is made out of _everything nice,_ don't forget! But as stated from the beginning, _with age, comes change._ Bubbles deserves a little drink every now and then. She couldn't be innocent forever. They're in college for bloody sake!

"If Bubbles keeps at it, she's going to be giving Buttercup a run for her money." Robin smirked sipping her concoction from her cup.

Blossom snickered. "Don't say that too loud or Buttercup we'll here you."

"It's true. Who knew baby girl had it in her?" Blossom raised her eyebrows and gave her a side smile.

"Oh Robby, you have no idea."

Robin laughed and quickly covered her mouth with her hand to muffle it. "Oh my god! That makes me remember a story when Buttercup told me a time that Bubbles went _hardcore."_ She rolled her eyes at that last sentence. She couldn't believe Bubbles had a hardcore bone in her whole body.

Blossom playfully shoved her. "No, seriously! Bubbles, did go hardcore. She kicked me, Buttercup's and Mojo's butts up and down Townsville. She was _scary!"_ Blossom exclaimed.

Robin glanced at Bubbles quizzically. She just couldn't see it. Bubbles may do some damage when fighting crime but fighting her sisters and _winning?_ She just couldn't see that happening without some receipts. Robin shook her head. "I just can't see it." She shrugged simply.

Blossom through her head back with an exaggerated sigh. "I forgot you're impossible to convince."

Robin doubled over in laughter. They quickly forgot to keep an eye on blonde as they traveled down memory lane as the kitchen grew louder.

Bubbles watched the room spin as she placed her final shot glass on the table. She really needed to find out her limit. She looked to see where Blossom and Robin was but the room spun in three's as she turned her head. She rested her hands on her temples thinking it was going to steady her vision. It didn't. _Bloosssh?_ Great, even her thoughts were slurred.

Her drunk mind told her to get up and look for them. They couldn't be too far but from her point of view the kitchen looked enormous. She felt dizzy and her stomach started to flip. She immediately regretted those last two shots. She forgotten how any she drank but she knew it wasn't a lot. _She thought_.

When her foot touched the marble floor, she lost her footing. She felt her head do a nose dive in front of her. Her brain didn't register that she was falling until she felt a strong arm wrap around her tiny waist. Bubbles looked around to her savior and seen red hair.

" _Blosshyy?"_ She cooed. She had a ridiculous smile on her face that made her savior groan in annoyance.

Butch cackled from behind Butch, along with Boomer.

"No, Bubbsy. That's not _Blosshy_." Butch mocked. Him and Boomer found it hilarious that Bubbles thought Brick was Blossom, his counterpart.

"Told you, Brick, you should cut your hair." Boomer added insult to injury. Brick ignored his two brothers, not having enough energy to entertain their childish comments. It's bad enough he has a drunk PowerPuff to worry about. _And Ms. Bellum expects us to work them?_ He thought bitterly.

Brick glowered at the small girl underneath him. He should drop her. It wasn't like she was his responsibility. But like the _good hero_ he was, still he saved her from embarrassing herself in front of everyone. He didn't understand why her sisters even allowed the girl to drink in the first place. This isn't the first time she got too drunk to stand at a party. If her and her idiotic sisters continued to let this happen, someone was bound to take advantage of the simple girl.

"Dumbasses." He growled lowly as his eyes narrowed even more at Bubbles. His eyes reddened even more making Bubbles whimper.

Bubbles didn't like the way he was looking at her. _Ooo, red eyes scary! I don't like red eyes._ Bubbles squirmed in his grasp. "Nooo! You not Blossom. Blossom, don't have scary eyes like yousss!" She sniffed.

Brick rolled his eyes. Today was not his day. His brothers weren't making it any easier for him. His red eyes searched the room for Blossom and Robin and found the girls off in a corner laughing. He marched up to them, tugging Bubbles along.

He practically threw her at them.

"Brick, what the hell!" Blossom snarled. Her pink eyes looked ready to kill as Robin quickly caught Bubbles.

"Take better care of your fucking sister!" He growled back. Boomer and Butch stood at their brother side

Blossom scoffed. "Brick, don't tell me how to take care of my sisters. I've been doing it long before you and your brothers even came into _existence_. I don't need a villain telling me how to do It now."

Robin flinched back from her friend's choice if words. Butch and Boomer sent a sharp glare her way that Blossom challenged as to say, _I dare you._

Brick huffed out a cloud of smoke, eyes blazing. " _Former_ villain. Remember Blossom? Me and my brothers might just take you and your pathetic sisters spots one of these days. Keep that in mind."

Blossom rage blared. _How dare he?_ "Like hell you will! Like, I'll let some boy who couldn't even spell a simple word like _dumb_ right, take our spot. You three probably don't even care about Townsville! You're probably just doing this just to get at us!" She spat.

Brick's temper began to flare as Blossom got in his face. He put an arm up to stop Butch and Boomer from snapping Blossom in two. Robin watched the two as she held Bubbles back closely.

"Don't flatter yourself Blossom. If I wanted to get back at you, playing hero would be the last thing I do. You're not a threat anymore." He sneered. "You bitches were barely a threat back then. The only reason you defeated us is because you used clever tricks. Without that, we crushed you."

Blossom chuckled lowly. "Don't forget uneducated, dumbasses. You and your moronic brother's. Butch was a spazz, Boomer had the attention span of a two-year old, and you Brick, you thought Bubbles was your own brother. I guess that's what happens when your created from a prison toilet." Her words slithered out of her mouth, through Brick's ears. He was shaking, almost at his boiling point but Blossom didn't stop there.

She stared into his eye icily. "Moronic, stupid, egotistical, dimwitted, ignorant, arrogant ass, little _Brick._ What's wrong? You don't look so good Mr. Duke of Destruct–"

" _ **Shutup**_ _."_

Blossom blinked. Her goal was to piss Brick off but she wasn't expecting what she saw. Brick's eyes weren't their usual red this time. They were darker. Almost black. There was a cloud of smoke surrounding him and his aura almost felt deadly. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. She didn't even know who this was before her. The hostile atmosphere had everyone on edge.

"Blossom…maybe we should." She heard Robin whisper from behind her. She almost for she was there. She didn't miss the shakiness in her voice either. It was fear.

Blossom glanced back at Butch and Boomer. They didn't look to different from Brick. Blossom backed up slowly.

Brick took a step forward. "What's wrong Blossom? Is the commander and leader of the PowerPuff Girls _scared_?" He challenged with his head cocked to the side. He looked demented. She needed to get out of there and fast.

She thought about fighting her way out but knew it would be futile. Three on one? The odds were very slim. They would kill her in the state they were in now.

"Brick…" She started. She had to choose her next words wisely. "I don't want to fight with you. Thank you for helping Bubbles. I appreciate it and I apologize for what I said." She spoke softly, not trying to provoke him further. His eyes started to return to their natural shade. They were still hard though.

He grunted in response and spat at her feet, not caring they were in someone else's kitchen. The cloud of smoke began to dematerialize around him.

"Be on time tomorrow." He gritted as he blew a cloud of smoke in her face. She coughed as him and his brothers stormed off.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as she watched their backs leave the kitchen. She was happy that things didn't escalate further. She knew Blossom wouldn't be able to take all three of them alone. Bubbles had passed out not too long after Brick threw her at them. She felt terrible. Times like this she wished she had powers too to help her friends. She felt useless.

"Blossom? Are you okay?" She came to Blossom's side. She checked her face for any emotions. Blossom looked fine but deep down she knew her friend was shaken. She wasn't the only one who witnessed how Brick's eyes had changed.

And this wouldn't be the last time they seen them.

 _ **-Undisclosed Location**_

"You lost control again." Butch spoke indifferently tinkering with an old beat up banjo.

Brick ran his hands over his face. "I know." He looked worn. Being in that state really takes a toll out of him and literally a piece. His sanity was at stake here. The crackle from the lit fireplace was the only sound that could be heard between the brothers.

Boomer stared at his eldest brother. He was changing. He was growing angrier by the day and the stress from the town was just making him worse. Some days he shared that it would be much easier to go back to being a villain but Brick would quickly dismiss the idea. It didn't fit their plans. Nothing would work if everyone continued to hate them, Brick would tell him.

He thought about Blossom's poisonous words.

They weren't idiots. They weren't the same little boys that they once was, that they once knew. They'll see. They'll have no choice but to.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **This is my longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of myself. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

 **To my new reviewers** _ **Boa,**_ **and my new guest reviewers, THANK YOU! I'm so excited that you guys enjoyed my first two chapters. Thank you, so much!**


	4. Meeting Day

**AN:** _All rights to The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Meeting Day**_

Saturday, April 1st, 2017 9:56am

"He did what?!" Bubbles shrieked.

Blossom and Robin winced at the girl's loud tone. It was far too early to be screaming they thought. The both of them glared at the blonde and she apologized shyly. Bubbles ended up crashing in their room for the night. After the encounter with the Brick, they immediately left the party. They made sure to text Buttercup and Mitch about their departure. Blossom had to fly them both back home since Bubbles was out like a light. Her and Robin, made Bubbles a place to sleep on the sofa and then after, groggily climbed into their own beds.

Now Bubbles was awake and full of energy like her getting drunk and passing out last night never happened. _Typical Bubbles_. Blossom and Robin just finished telling her the night's events and Bubbles couldn't believe it. She was mad at herself for leaving her sister and Robin by themselves to face the boys. She felt terrible. Anything could've happened to them while she was too drunk to walk. She felt useless.

Blossom noticed the contempt on her sisters face and rested her delicate hand on her shoulder, stroking it lightly. She smiled at her. "Bubbles, don't beat yourself up too much, nothing is your fault. We were fine. We left without a scratch on us." She reassured.

Bubbles shook her hand off. " _Still!_ You were in danger! This wouldn't have happened if I didn't decide to drink last night." She couldn't let it go. She let her sister down in her eyes. Buttercup would probably be pissed at her when she found out.

"Bubbles, it's more my fault than yours. I should've kept a better eye on you." Blossom coaxed.

"Yeah Bubbles, we got distracted. It's honestly not your fault." Robin tried to help.

Bubbles didn't want to hear any of that. She wasn't a child anymore. Why should she need her sisters to watch her? She should already know better. She was careless and because of that Blossom was nearly attacked. All her life her sister's babied her. Yes, she was the youngest but she wasn't young anymore. Bubbles trained hard, day and night so she can try to match her sister's strength. She was tired of being the weakest Puff. She wanted to better. She wanted to _be_ better.

"Blossom, I'm sorry." Bubbles spoke softly with an edge. Blossom waved her hands out in front of her and timidly laughed.

"Bubbles, really, it no big–"

"Next time I'll be there if anything like that happens again." She looked serious. Her eyes hardened, unwavering as she stared at her eldest sister. Blossom blinked in surprise as she stared back at the blue Puff. She recognized the determination in her sister's eyes and smiled. Her baby sister never ceased to amaze her.

"Okay, but I'm going to hold you to that." Blossom playfully teased. She poked at Bubbles sides tickling her and Bubbles doubled in laughter. Robin rolled her eyes at her two friends. They were just serious like two seconds ago now they're having a tickle fight. She didn't know what she was going to do with the young super heroines.

" _Ohhh, Robin? You didn't think we would leave you out, did you?"_

* * *

- _ **np: Cruel Youth – Hatefuck**_

Buttercup didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to get up. She was over the day before it even started. Her head was throbbing from the massive hang over she had from last night. All she wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep but with _his_ loud snoring she knew that was next to impossible They both were naked, with their clothes littering the room's floor. Buttercup thanked God, she didn't have to drag Bubbles back to their room last night. She fumbled to find her phone through the tangled sheets. She found it. _10:17am_ , it read. Well at least she had some time to lounge around before her sisters started calling.

Today was the meeting. She was so not looking forward to it. It made her anxious not knowing how things will play out. Worst case scenario, her and her sisters will have to join the RowdyRuff Boys. She was trying to avoid that like the plague.

Like, the boy that was currently holding her hostage underneath him.

Buttercup craned her neck to glare at him. She wanted to hit him but she couldn't. she lost the bet so she'll give him that. She'll play nice but this is going to be that last time she goes along with one of his stupid games. She told herself that she wouldn't do this again. That she would never stoop this low again. But here she was trapped underneath him. She hated herself. She hated _Butch_.

Their little affair–if that's what you chose to call it, has been going on since their sophomore year when they had one too many drinks at a senior party and kept meeting up with one another, one too many times. They ended up in one of the host's rooms in the house and from then on, the rest was history. It was neither of their first times doing it but it was the first time Buttercup enjoyed it and that was what kept her coming back. She tried ending it multiple times but failed miserably. Butch would always find a way to slither right back into her bed. She would sometimes do the slithering too, but she would never admit that.

Buttercup couldn't deny that the heat that radiated off him didn't feel soothing against her flesh, but she'll never tell him that.

Too bad she couldn't just lay there all day… _What the fuck am I thinking?_

She tried squirming out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold around her tiny figure. "Butch." She hissed.

Butch just groaned in his sleep and held her even closer. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder. Buttercup sighed and decided to use another tactic. She pinched at his arms _hard._ Hard enough to draw blood and then she twisted the damaged skin. Butch jumped out of his sleep and howled.

" _Fuck!_ Buttercup, hell did you do that for?" He snarled. He looked ready rip her head off.

Buttercup matched his glare right back. "Shut the fuck up and get up!" She growled. She ripped the comforter off of him exposing his nude body. " _Leave_." She told him. Butch cocked his head at her. He had the nerve to look confused. Buttercup repeated herself. "Butch, get the fuck up and leave!" She was trying to ignore his third leg hanging to his side.

Butch looked like he finally registered what she said and then he laughed. His laughter bounced off the walls as Buttercup seethed. Butch had no shame as he swung his legs over her bed and got up. Buttercup's eyes avoided the scratches running down his back, _her scratches to be exact._ She was putting last night sexcapades to the far back of her mind. She didn't want to remind herself she what had let herself indulge in. She felt dirty.

Butch was searching for his clothes scattered across the room, purposely taking his precious time just to piss Buttercup off even more. Buttercup wanted to launch her night stand at his head but she promised Bubbles she wouldn't destroy any more of their stuff in the room they shared.

"You know Butters, we should do this more often." He said a little too smugly for her liking. It was too early for this and It was too early for him to be pissing her off like this. She cautiously wrapped her blanket around her form and stomped through her room helping him search for his belongings. She wanted him gone.

"I don't see the point of you covering up. It's not like I haven't seen everything." He said tossing his shirt over his head. He still had no pants on. Buttercup chucked his boxers at him, which he quickly caught.

"Stop talking to me so you can get the fuck out." She growled bitterly.

"Not a morning person?" He sneered.

Buttercup inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Butch…now is not the time."

He stared at her for a moment as she gathered her clothes off the floor. Ridding the room of any evidence that he was there. She was always like this after they did it. They were always like _this_ afterwards. They get drunk, have sex all night long, then she went back to hating him the next day. Rinse, wash, and repeat. Butch didn't really mind it actually. It made things simpler, less obvious. It was funny to him.

He didn't miss the side glances she was giving him every now then. She was checking him out. Even though she wouldn't admit to it, Buttercup found Butch damned hot. One of the most attractive guys she ever laid her eyes on to be exact. And she was drawn to him. Call it a counterpart thing if you want but Butch thought it was more than just that. The way their bodies moved as one when they had done it many times before, the way she screams his name every time he touched her _there,_ the way she clawed at him as if she needed him to breathe _,_ and how their lips fit perfectly against one another's. But most importantly, they _knew_ each other. Butch knew Buttercup better than she even knew herself. Which is why he knew Buttercup didn't hate him.

"Buttercup, this whole 'acting like you hate me' thing is getting old." He said flatly.

Buttercup turned to look at him incredulously. " _Acting?_ You think I'm acting?" She scoffed. _Boy, is he funny._ "You think too highly f yourself."

"That's what I said right?" He didn't even bother to look at her as he put his jeans on. Buttercup was in denial but that's okay. She can lie to him all she wants but Butch could see straight through her.

"Butch. _Regardless of what we may do_ , it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I still hate you, nothing is going to change that." She laughed. "Besides… We're only doing this to blow off some stress. We've been doing it high school, why bother to find someone different now? It's _convenient."_ She shrugged off the dirty look he was giving her.

It was his turn to laugh. "Convenient? That's what you've been telling yourself?" His eye twitched. "I don't know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours, babe but you know that's not true– or at least the full truth."

"It is the truth! She snapped.

"You're fucking a liar." He said simply. He looked her up and down. She now had on a small tank and a pair of old gym shorts. _Why does she have to be so fucking difficult?_

Buttercup stormed over to him to get is his face. "Butch, you don't _fucking know me._ " She hissed. Butch just smirked and shook his head at the girl's ignorance. She couldn't lie to him.

He shrunk, making sure they were eye to eye. "And that's where you're wrong, babe. I know almost everything about you. You care to know why?" He watched her closely as she began to shake. "You're just like me Buttercup. Yeah, you're good and I'm evil but that doesn't change the fact that were alike in many ways. Other than your sisters and The Professor, I'm the one that knows you best. The first moment I laid eyes on you I knew what your first move was going to be. Just by looking at you I could tell what you're thinking." Buttercup took a step back. She didn't want to hear anymore.

Butch took a step forward. "Buttercup, you're going to listen to me. If you really hated me then why are we here right now? And don't give me that _convenient_ shit because you know that's not true." His eyes narrowed and he took her chin in his hand. "You could've easily turned me down. You could've easily stopped this. I'm not forcing you to sleep with me."

Buttercup shoved him away from her. "We're here because of that stupid deal we made!" She screamed.

Butch laughed mockingly. "But what about all the other times? What deal did we make for those times? And last time I checked I didn't force you to play though. You had the opportunity to call it off but then again, knowing you… you never back down from a bet. Do you, babe?"

Buttercup eyes glowed furiously. _He had a point_. "Get…out." She was about to kick Butch's ass.

"Even if we never made that deal, some way, somehow you would've found your way back to me. You always do." His smirk taunted her. She was going to hit him but something inside of her knew he was right.

Buttercup scoffed. "Cute. So you're going to leave out all the times you came knocking on _my_ window in high school?" She said as she rolled her eyes. "Butch, if I didn't know any better I would think you liked me or something. You talk like you _want_ me to come back. I don't know Ruff, you seem a little obsessed." She leered. The smug smile she wore made Butch's eye twitch.

The veins in Butch's temples pulsed. "Not to burst your little bubble _Puff,_ but you're not the only girl I'm fucking at the moment so don't flatter yourself." His voice softened a little. "But I do have to say banging a Puff sure does have its perks."

Something sharp went through Buttercup's chest. She chose to ignore the foreign emotion. _I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not – Perks?_

"Wait.. what the fuck do you mean by perks?" She questioned eyeing him up and down/

Butch shrugged smugly. "Just know there's perks." He said dismissively. Butch stepped into his sneakers and started to the door. Buttercup just stared after him. She wanted to know what the hell he meant. Perks? There shouldn't be any perks to whatever they're doing. Just risks. They were enemies. If her sisters or if anyone found out, that would be her ass. Thinking about it made her cringe. That would be the worst day of her life.

"Butch, wait! You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I blast you through the damn wall!" Her hands glowed threateningly as she glared daggers at him. Butch didn't even bother turning all the way around to face her. He stopped but didn't completely face her.

With his hands in his pockets he gave her the most sinister smile. "Perks, as in if one day you just so happen to piss me off, I'm going to tell. _Everyone._ We're going to be spending a lot of time together soon, so I just thought I should warn you now."

"So you're blackmailing me?" Buttercup's rage engulfed the room. The audacity of the boy before her…

"I just been thinking. Like you said, this _thing_ we have is just convenient for us. So why not take advantage of it? Why not use it for my benefit? At first I was just fucking you. Like, how I just did the others, just something to _relieve stress_ , ya' know? But now it could come in handy." Arrogance oozed out of him. Every word he spoke struck a chord in Buttercup. Especially about her just being a stress reliever for him. Yea, she was the one that said it first but when he said it, it actually kind of _hurt_? She didn't know why though. That's what made her even angrier.

He was using her and surprisingly that hurt her to realize. _Not because she liked him or anything…_

Buttercup couldn't make sense of her feelings for Butch. She didn't like him. She knew that for a fact but she did enjoy the intimate nights they shared. He knew her body in and out. The way he held her when it got too cold at nights. The way his lips kissed at all of her bruises and battle wounds. How his teeth left bruises of his own. Just thinking about it all made her body tingle. But that would mean it would be all lust between them. You couldn't develop feelings from lust– could you?

Her mind felt like it was going eighty miles per hour. She couldn't like Butch. It wasn't allowed. It wasn't possible. She shook the thought away, pushing far back in her mind. She'll deal with those feelings later she decided. Right now, she'll deal with the situation in front of her. His voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

"Blackmail is such a nasty word Butters, let's not call it that." He was toying with her. He liked the panic dancing in her eyes. She can play hard all she wants. She can't hide anything from him. Buttercup, whether she realized it or not, was his. No one else's and she was going to learn that the hard way. That's the only way the hard headed girl learned anyways.

"What else would you call it? That's exactly what you're doing!" She basically screeched at him.

Butch rolled his eyes. "You act as if I'm telling you to run away with me or something." He said with disinterest.

"I would've never guessed you as a snitch." She snorted

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, babe?" He replied with a grin.

"What do you want?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing him.

"You."

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times a charm.

" _What?"_

"I said _you._ What are you deaf?" He answered sourly.

She was too dumbfounded to yell at him. She just stood there and stared at him to make sure she heard him correctly.

"W–Wh–What do you mean? What you want with me?" She asked stupefied as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He thumbed through his messages paying her no mind. He was done here. He needed to get to his dorm to prepare for their meeting.

He didn't even bother to look at her as he answered her question. "Don't worry about all that right now. When I call, you answer. When I text you, if you're not dying, you better reply in less than five minutes. If I tell you to jump, your reply better be, _how high or off of what_?–"

She cut him off. Not believing a word he was saying. "You really expect me to follow all of that? So what if were–" The loud vibration from her phone cut her off. Butch gave her a look. She let out an exasperated sigh before going over to see who had texted her. It was an unknown number.

She curiously opened the messages. She doesn't give her number out a lot so an unknown number texting her was pretty rare. She wasn't ready for what she saw. Her jaw dropped. She had to lean against her night stand to keep from falling over. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is fucking it, I am going to_ _ **kill him**_ _._

In the messages were pictures of her and Butch taking part of– _cough–_ explici _t_ activities.

She shrieked as she threw her lamp that was on her night stand at him. He managed to duck the lamp but he wasn't prepared for her hands clamping down on around his throat. His back slammed against her door. The back of his head bounced off of it with a cringe worthy bang. Amazingly, it didn't break from the amount of force she applied. His head

"Delete them. Delete all of them. NOW!" She gritted her teeth as she spoke. Her nails dug deep into his skin, drawing blood. She looked ready to tear his head clean off. "Fucking delete them, Butch or I'll kill you!"

Butch's arms went to her wrists as she choked the life out of him. She was livid. She was strong. But he was stronger.

His hands nearly swallowed her tiny wrists as he squeezed. He felt the bones crack underneath his fingers and watched as her enraged face contort to pain but she refused to let go. Blood flowed down Butch's neck onto his shirt and onto the floor. The smell of it just fueled Buttercup even more.

 _They always ended things like this. Fighting_.

He wasn't trying to hurt her. Not right now at least. How would things look if she showed up to the meeting with both of her wrists broken? The scratches on his neck would be healed by time noon came along, as well as the bruises on Buttercup's wrists. He could easily snap them in two in the position they were in but Brick would be heated. He could hear his brother now screaming his head off at him. He mentally groaned at this. He needed to get Buttercup off of him like, right now.

"Hey…Babe, not that I don't like this position. It's kinky. Don't get me wrong–" His deep voice sounded croaky as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

Butch released one of his hands from her now, purplish wrists and quickly grabbed her by her throat also. Unlike her, his grip was much stronger. She was caught off guard and her grip loosened. Butch took this time to quickly turn the tables on her and slam her too against a wall. The room shook from the impact. Butch made sure not to damage the wall but still used enough force to inflict pain upon the small girl under him.

He held her with one hand. Compared to her two, one hand was all he needed to have her gasping for air. His other hand he kept coolly in his pocket. His eyes glowed wickedly at her. She always managed to excite him. That's why he liked messing with her. He could feel his body start to twitch as she shook with rage under him. He _loved_ when she was like this.

If he could, he would bathe in the anger seeping out of her. Butch was a recovering sadist. If It wasn't for his amount of training, therapy and brothers keeping him under control, Buttercup would be in deep shit.

Buttercup amazed him. Even with the lack of air she still managed to keep the rage in her eyes. He wasn't kidding when he said they were alike. They both had fighting spirits, a good fight excited them, fear was a hardly a non-factor between them, and pain only made them stronger. Butch was turned on. He wanted to devour her. The look she was giving him was making it harder for him to control himself.

His wounds were already healing. Butch used his free hand to wipe away the traces of blood from his throat. He cleaned his bloody hand with Buttercup's shirt. She growled at this.

"I'm not deleting the pictures. Theirs more where that came from too…" He stopped. He wanted to make sure she was listening to every word he said. "So either you play nice or I'll make your life a living hell, Toots." He winked.

If Buttercup could, she would've spat in his face. The lack of oxygen was starting to make her vision blurry. Butch noticed this and loosened his grip enough so she can take in some air. When he did, she inhaled deeply but Butch didn't release her yet.

"I hate you." Was her first words. She was panting softly. Sweat covered her brow. Butch chuckled lightly.

"You don't mean that." He paused, letting her get herself together. "I didn't want to hurt you. You forced my hand." He scolded her like a child. Buttercup sneered.

"Say's the asshole blackmailing me."

"I could've done much worse. Be grateful I can control myself better." He gave her a condescending smile.

"Oh boy. how _lucky_ of me." She said, sarcasm on an all-time high.

"I didn't rip your hands off, did I?" He growled down at her. He was growing tired of her haughtiness. When he assumed she had calmed down he released her throat and cautiously backed away from her.

He disregarded her small form as if he wasn't just choking the life out of her just a minute ago. "I'm leaving but we'll talk more about this later." He made his way to the door and was halfway through the threshold when he remembered something.

"Oh, and Babe, the meeting is at one thirty. Please don't be late. Brick _hates_ tardiness." He yelled out with a playful groan. You could hear his laugh from down the hall as Buttercup sent curses his way.

When she couldn't sense him anymore she let out a sigh of relief. She slid down the wall where she stood and thought about everything that had happened. She rubbed at her sore neck and bruises, wincing at the sight of her purplish wrists. If her wrists looked like that then she didn't want to imagine what her neck looked like. She groaned.

 _Hopefully Bubbles won't be back anytime soon._ She thought. For now, though she'll take a hot bath to soak her wounds. They'll be gone before the meeting but a hot bath would relax her mind.

 _What's the worst that could happen?_ She thought bitterly.

* * *

 _City Hall 1:15pm_

"Where is she?" Blossom paced back and forth outside of the Mayor's office. It was almost time for the meeting and Buttercup was nowhere to be found. What made it worse was that all of the RowdyRuff's were already there and accounted for. Brick's and her eyes met momentarily before she ripped her gaze away in irritation. They were on the opposite of the hallway where the girls were, talking amongst themselves.

"I just texted her again." Bubbles exclaimed.

"Blow her phone up." Blossom said sharply. Bubbles just rolled her eyes in response. Blossom's pacing was making herself anxious and just wished the girl relaxed a little. _Buttercup will be here, the meeting doesn't even start yet!_ She thought. Her super powered hearing could pick up on the mayor's, Mojo's, and her fathers hushed voices from inside the office. Ms. Bellum asked they come earlier for a brief discussion. Her phone vibrated in her hand.

 **.^-^.**

 _ **Buttercup:**_ _Almost there!_

"Buttercup's almost here." She beamed. Blossom only grunted in response causing another eye roll from blue Puff. _Twice in five minutes. That's a new record._ Good news is, Blossom's pacing slowed. That's better than nothing at least.

The hallway was fairly quiet considering the tension in the room. Every now and then the teens eyes would meet briefly but no words were exchanged. Even when Buttercup finally showed up, the guys remained silent. Her and Butch sent each other vicious glares before going back to ignoring one another. The tension in the room doubled.

Blossom was steady strategizing how she was going to get out of working with those– _ingrates._ She couldn't understand on how Ms. Bellum thought it would be a good idea of them all working together. It was preposterous! Her, working with _Brick?_ Of all people? It was hard enough breathing the same air as him, let alone going to school with him. Now, working together? How _Absurd!_ Ms. Bellum, must've drunk one too many. Blossom couldn't do it. She refuses. Ms. Bellum, will understand. _Hopefully._

Bubbles shook her head at her eldest sister. The lines in her forehead scrunched in worry. If Blossom didn't calm down a little, then she'll sure have wrinkles by time she's twenty-five. Bubbles sighed. She just wanted the meeting to be over with. She wasn't dreading the idea of working with the Ruff's as much as her sisters was. Yeah, she didn't like them, but at least they weren't on opposite teams this time around. Fighting them was _exhausting_ and Bubbles wasn't blind to the fact that they became stronger over the years. If they were to go up against them now, she somewhat doubted that the PowerPuff Girls would be victorious like usual.

Bubbles eyed the three boys. Something in her told her that they knew she watching. Her intuition was never wrong. Her eyes solely fell on the blue clad boy. Boomer had on a simple navy blue t-shirt with black sweats. He wasn't dressed like he was going to an important meeting. He had on slides for goodness sake. He looked like he just woken up but knowing Boomer, that wasn't the case. He never cared much for appearances. Staring at him, Bubbles couldn't figure out why she was so attracted to him. Yes, he was _insanely_ attractive. He had that boy next door appeal to him that made Bubbles drool. _Okay, ew._

But other than looks Boomer, was in her standards, a jackass. He always teased her or made fun of her high school. In everyone else's mind though, he was a _quote on quote_ , sweetheart. Just thinking about all the times he played cruel pranks on her made her want to shoot her eye beams at his head. Then Bubbles thought about all of the people he helped in school, all of the countless favors, community service, good deeds, and she couldn't forget how he helped out at the city zoo when they had that gigantic flood! She was there too, that was one of the only times Boomer didn't mess with her. He was actually pretty nice to her actually. She'll never forget the time when–

Ms. Bellum's office doors suddenly opened. She stepped out casually, not surprised to see the six teens standing eagerly outside her door.

"You guys know you could've waited in the waiting room until it was time." She greeted.

"We thought this was best to save you the time from fetching us." Brick finally spoke, taking Ms. Bellum's small hand. He graciously shook it with a smile before passing the tall woman into the room. Everyone else collectively rolled their eyes before entering the room as well. They all payed their respect to Ms. Bellum as they settled into the room next to their fathers.

"My, you all are getting so big! It still feels like you guys graduated yesterday." Ms. Bellum's smile lit the room as she spoke making them sheepishly smile back at her.

"Yes, my boys and the professor's girls do seem to be getting rather big." Mojo spoke evenly. Old age made him tire from his never ending rambling. Now he spoke somewhat normal.

John nodded in response as he smiled at his daughters. He gave them each a hug before they all sat. Bubbles beamed with joy as she jumped into her father's arms. She missed him the most since being away from home. Even though her flying there only took about ten minutes, she still felt homesick at times. She missed her room, her own bed, and her dad. She couldn't wait to come home for the nearing summer.

Butch and Boomer gawked at the sight which made Buttercup shoot them a glare. _Fucking childish._ She thought bitterly. If Ms. Bellum and her dad wasn't there she would flick them both the fuck off. Her patience was very thin this evening after this morning and the littlest thing could set her off. If the boys weren't careful, Buttercup would end up shooting them out the mayor's windows.

Blossom ignored the boy's childish antics as she sat beside her father at the round table in the center of the room. She wasn't going to let the boys distract her from her goal here. She glanced at Brick across the table as he sat at Mojo's side. His face was void of any emotions as he adjusted his hat. Their eyes met and smiled smugly at her before turning away. Blossom grimaced. _I can't work with him._

When everyone finally took their seats around the table Ms. Bellum cleared her throat.

"Good evening everyone. I'm glad you can make it." Ms. Bellum spoke made eye contact with everyone in the room quickly. She took in everyone's appearances and facial expressions so she but she'll try to keep everyone calm. Key word, _try_.

"So, I'm pretty sure everyone knows why we're here by now so I'm not going to bother with introductions." She paused for suspense. "I want you all to work together, I think it would be good for the city and plus take most of the slack off each team. I know school has been stressful." She eyed the girls. "So I thought this would be a good idea to help with that and also to get the town off your back."

Blossom was the first to speak. "Ms. Bellum, as helpful as that sounds. We, the PowerPuff Girls, will have to decline." All eyes went to her but Blossom's eyes never wavered away from Ms. Bellum's.

Ms. Bellum smiled simply. She knew this would be her answer. "Okay, Blossom. Could I at least get a reason why?"

"No disrespect Ms. Bellum, but you couldn't possibly think that us working with them–" Blossom pointed in disgust at the trio of boys. "–Would be a good idea. We never got along and I doubt that we would start."

"I second that. We'll be fighting more with each other than crime." Buttercup added.

"For once, I actually agree with them." Brick's deep voice was heard. Blossom smiled triumphantly. _Good, he finally said something smart._ "But…"

"But?" Blossom and Buttercup said together.

Brick smirked. "But, I also agree with you Mayor. It would help lessen the burden. Things would go more smoothly. We would get more work done at school and the press would finally leave the girls alone. I think it would be an excellent idea actually. What do you think boys?" He turned to his brothers. Their grins were all the answers he needed. "Dad?" His red eyes sauntered to Mojo's. Mojo simply nodded.

Buttercup's mouth was slightly ajar. Blossom swallowed hard. On the outside she looked fine but on the inside she was boiling.

"Can I ask what would you get out of working with us? You seem pretty eager to work with some girl's you guys hate so much." Bubbles small voice reached their ears. She's been quiet since the meeting started. Brick's sharp eyes caught her blue ones.

"Like I said, less work. We'll get the job done more efficiently together. It's a win-win." His blood red eyes melted her ice blue ones. Bubbles fell back in silence as Butch spoke up.

"Besides, weren't you the say saying how school was stressing you guys out. What's so wrong with this idea?" Butch snorted.

Bubbles bit her lip. "I did say that…" she murmured. Butch loved to make Bubbles squirm.

"Then what's the problem?" His arms rested behind his head while he leaned back in his chair. Buttercup wanted to smack the smug grin off his face. _To hell with them_!

Mojo cleared his throat. "I for one also think it's a good idea. Ms. Bellum and the professor and I were talking before you had come going over some of the pro's and cons of the agreement. We each came to an agreement that it would be good for you six to become a team."

"WHAT?!" Buttercup screamed. Her eyes glared at her father. Blossom narrowed her eyes at her sister's outburst. She was just as pissed as Buttercup but they needed to be professional about this.

The Professor ignored his middle child's glare and crossed his leg. "Yes, we did. We thought it out and came to the conclusion that it would be a breakthrough for all of you. Maybe you six can start to get along."

"But Professor…" Blossom started.

"Blossom, don't you think it's pretty trivial of you three to not want to work with the boys because of the past?" He stared intently at his eldest. She sat flabbergasted.

"It is pretty trivial, Blossom. The boys, as you can see are no longer evil. They actually want to help now. It's the least they can do for all of the destruction that they caused in the past." Ms. Bellum reasoned.

Buttercup fumed in her seat. To hell with everyone in the room. So they're supposed to forgive and play nicely with those dickheads just because they helped stopped a few monsters? _Fuck that!_ Even with them saving the day that doesn't change the fact that they're still jerks and pain in the asses. Buttercup wasn't going to stand for this. She couldn't.

"I don't care if they're not evil anymore. I'm not f **ucking** working with them!" Buttercups hands slammed on the table as she stood. Her eyes glowed fiercely at the boys who just stared back her defensively in case she attacked. The tension is room was rising.

"Buttercup…" Bubbles spoke shyly.

"No Bubbles! I don't fucking care! They may have got the whole fucking city wrapped around their fingers but that doesn't mean we have to be!" Buttercup spat.

"Buttercup!" Blossom hissed. Her usual light pink eyes were now magenta. Buttercup was about to blow this for them.

"Blossom, shutup. You know I'm right." She snarled back.

"No, you're making a fool out of yourself!" Blossom's nails dug into her armrests.

"Well I don't see you fucking saying anything miss _leader girl!"_ They began going back forth with one another, only increasing the tension in the room. The boys and Mojo were amused by their bickering as they went on whilst Ms. Bellum, The Professor, and Bubbles heads pounded as their headaches grew. John was just about through. Now was not the time.

" **Blossom** and **Buttercup** , that's **ENOUGH!** " The Professor's voice boomed with authority nearly startling everyone in the room. He never raised his voice a lot but when he did, it was serious. He adjusted his tie around his neck before he spoke. "Now, sit Buttercup and don't say another word."

Buttercup did as she was told and shrunk back in her chair with an attitude. She mumbled curses to herself while she folded her arms against her chest. An awkward silence took over the room.

 _Cough. Cough._

"Well then…where were we?" Ms. Bellum asked frazzled a bit.

"This is exactly why I think they should team up. Those type of arguments are going to keep consistently happening if they don't. At least if they work together they can learn to be cordial with one another." Mojo fussed. Ms. Bellum nodded.

"That is true."

"That isn't true." Bubbles growled.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Then explain that Bubbles. Is that from all of the _stress_ they've been having? If so, wouldn't it be best we teamed up?" He pointed at Blossom and Buttercup.

Bubbles clenched her fists in her lap. "Boomer, don't start with me right now."

"It's the truth and you know it. If you guys can't handle the pressure, then let us help."

"We don't want your help!" Bubbles spat.

Brick scoffed. "It's not about what you guys _want_ right now. It's about the good of the city. If we worked together, think about all of the lives we could save, all of the lives that could be spared, all of the times we missed saving a person because we were too late or too busy fighting. You guys are acting like _selfish little brats._ "

The girls had to hold their tongues. The things they wanted to say wouldn't be appropriate right now and may lead to the building being destroyed.

Butch jumped in. "You're putting your needs over the safety of the city and you call yourselves heroes? Ha! That's hilarious. You think we want to work with your asses? We don't. But if it would make things much easier and better then to hell with it, why not? You guys should be fucking ecstatic that were playing nice now but instead your acting like brats."

They gritted their teeth.

Ms. Bellum, Mojo, and John shared a look and nodded.

 _What the fuck?_ Buttercup thought.

"I hate to say it girls, but Brick is right." Ms. Bellum sighed.

"I wouldn't use those exact words…but I agree." The Professor nodded again.

"No, no. I think he worded it perfectly." Mojo snickered with his sons.

Ms. Bellum sent them a look of disproval which silenced them quickly.

The girls were shook. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Once again the RowdyRuff Boy's managed to swoon everyone around them. Even their father! The betrayal they felt stung but they brushed it off for now.

Buttercup wanted to flip the whole fucking table and fly out the room. She was done here. She already knew what was going to happen. They were going to start working with the god forsaken Ruff's, no if's, but's, or and's about it. Then she thought about how she was going to be working with Butch and she wanted to scream. She couldn't possibly act all buddy-buddy with him knowing he has those pictures. Then he's blackmailing her on top of that. If she didn't end up dead in battle, then she would definitely end up killing him herself. _Fuck my life._ She thought bitterly.

Bubbles wanted to cry. She was really dreading working with Boomer. At first she didn't think it would be _that_ bad but then all of the cruel pranks and all the names he called her in high school came to her head. She couldn't do it. Boomer is going to make her life a living hell all over again. _If I let him…_ Bubbles glared at the boy across from her. They weren't in high school anymore. If Boomer even thinks about causing her the slightest bit of harm, then she was going to kick his ass up and down Townsville. Boomer was going to meet _hardcore_ Bubbles.

Blossom was livid. No, livid didn't exactly describe how she felt at the moment. She _boiling_. She had to use her ice powers to cool herself down or else she would snap. First of all, Brick just insulted them and her father and Ms. Bellum just went along and agreed with him. They should've been on her side. They should understand why they didn't want to work with them. Does their consent mean anything to them? Blossom stared at her father incredulously. What happened to all those encouraging words he said yesterday? Gone. She was furious. She was heated. She wanted to scream. She wanted to zap Brick's cocky smile off his face.

"Fine!" Blossom spat. A deep grimace took over her pretty face. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Blossom, what exactly are you saying?" Buttercup asked. She hoped Blossom wasn't saying what she thought she was.

"Blossom, honey what do you mean?" Ms. Bellum asked curiously.

The boys and Mojo waited smugly for her answer.

"We'll work with them." She sighed in defeat.

Their smug smiles turned into full blown smirks. _Sons of bitches. All of them!_

The Professor looked at her surprised. "Are you serious Blossom?"

"Yes, I am." Blossom sneered.

"You are?" Bubbles choked.

"Oh god, strike me now." Buttercup cried to the ceiling.

Blossom rolled her eyes at her drama queen of a sister.

Brick clapped slowly. "You've made a good choice Blossom. I look forward to having your intellect on the team."

Blossom scoffed. "Not so fast. I'm not done. If we're going to be working alongside each other then let me tell you our terms."

Bricks eyes narrowed.

"What? You didn't think things were going to be that easy huh, Bricky?" Blossom leered. Blossom straightened her posture and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before intertwining her fingers on top of the table. "Now, let's get to business."

Brick leaned back in his seat, with a hand stroking his chin. The reds had the floor and all eyes were on them.

"You are not to yell or scold my sisters in anyway or form. I see how you reprimand your brothers sometimes Brick, and I don't like it." Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You do it, I'll break every one of your limbs."

"Can I help?" Buttercup jumped in.

The reds scowled at her.

Buttercup shrunk again in her sleep. "Never mind then…"

Brick's gaze focused back on Blossom. "Fine. I'll give you that but as long as you do the same."

"You have my word." She cooed.

"In school, do not talk to us unless it's about work or if it's important."

"Fine." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Don't think you can boss us around or drown us with your _male dominance_ just because your boys." She spat.

"I always took you as the feminist type Blossom." Brick laughed.

"Well you were always such a _sexist, misogynistic pig_ , Brick."

Brick glared at her whilst Blossom smiled sweetly.

"Anything else Princess Blossom?" Sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"I remain as leader." She said seriously.

Everyone in the room looked as if they choked on their drinks.

"Your fucking kidding." Butch gritted.

Blossom flipped her long red locks. "Nope. I'm not. I'm deadly serious."

"No, they refuse." Mojo said sternly.

"Mojo, who was talking to you again?" Buttercup pointed.

"Buttercup, be nice to our new teammates." Blossom and Bubbles giggled.

"Mojo, is right. No deal." Butch growled from across the table.

"Well, that's our offer. Take it or leave it." Bubbles hissed.

"Watch it Bubbles." Boomer snarled at her.

"You guys!" Ms. Bellum called rising from her seat. She needed order back in her office.

"Sorry Ms. Bellum, but those are our terms if we are going to be working together. We didn't want to do this in the first place." Blossom exclaimed.

Ms. Bellum shook her head. She knew it was going to be like this, she shouldn't even be surprised.

"It's fair. Plus, Townsville is more familiar with Blossom leadership skills, it would be a good look." The Professor vouched. Blossom blinked in surprise that the man was now on their side all of a sudden. He'll still be hearing from her later though.

"Professor, you honestly think my brothers are going to listen to Blossom's bossy ass?" Brick asked with disdain. He wasn't going to allow Blossom to take over his spot. He was the leader of The RowdyRuff Boy's, the only leader.

Ms. Bellum butt in. "No, but they're going to have to because you're all a team now. If you don't like one's leadership skill's then you all will have to discuss it amongst yourselves."

The Professor smirked. "Besides Brick, weren't you the ones saying how the girls were being selfish brats because they didn't want to team up? It seems the tables had turned now."

Buttercup snickered to herself as she watched Brick's face become red with anger.

"Yeah, Brick, don't be a hypocrite." Buttercup mocked.

Brick scowled scornfully at her. Butch rested a hand on his seething brother shoulder.

"We'll listen. As long as Brick can co lead at times. I don't want Bossy Blossy taking over full time." The thought cooled Brick's rising temperature. He could work with that.

Blossom thought it over. Brick and her co leading? Could they work like that? She started at Brick. Brick wasn't the dumb little boy he used to be, she'll give him that. He can be of some use. She wouldn't mind putting their heads together to think of new battle strategies and plans. Two heads are better than one, they say. Only thing is, Blossom was just too stubborn to give up her title of leader entirely. As long as she was top dog then she would be fine.

"Alright, Brick, you can co lead. As long as you keep in mind that I'm in charge." Blossom stated arrogantly.

The Professor and her sisters were shocked that Blossom was willing to work with Brick but the trusted Blossom's reasoning so they wouldn't second guess her decision. Blossom was still first in charge so either way they were on top.

Brick huffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Compromise Brick, compromise." He heard Ms. Bellum whisper.

Brick exhaled loudly. "Fine. I can accept being second in command. It's a deal."

Boomer glared at Brick, not accepting that his eldest brother just gave up so easily. He couldn't stand Blossom's arrogance and wished someone would knock her smug ass down a couple of notches.

"Are you finished so we can leave now, _please._ " Brick asked through his teeth.

Blossom grinned smugly. "Yes, I think we're just about done here. If we think of anything else, we'll shoot you three a text." With that said Blossom slid her IPhone across the table to Brick. "Give me your numbers. I'm going to need some way to reach you. I'll share them with my sister's later."

The Ruff's reluctantly entered their numbers before tossing her phone back to her. She sent each a short text and smiled pleased with herself that she got her way somewhat through all of this.

Ms. Bellum clapped twice to gain everyone's attention. "Well I think that's about it. This went rather… _well._ I'll be contacting the press tomorrow to tell them the good news. I'm pretty positive Townsville is going to be stoked once they hear!" Ms. Bellum said with glee.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Buttercup yelled dryly, still slumped in her chair.

Blossom giggled lightly to herself. _Maybe working with them won't be as bad she thought it would._ She stood from her chair and flipped her hair.

"Well, fellas, I look _forward_ to working with you three in the future. I just _cannot_ wait!"

* * *

"Professor we're still upset with you." Blossom said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, what happened back there? You totally black balled us." Buttercup grimaced at her father.

"You made us look bad, daddy." Bubbles pouted.

The Professor sighed. He knew they were going to bring it up. He wished they forgot about it though. They were currently walking brisk fully down the busy street of Townsville to get to the parking garage where The Professor's car was. They could've easily flown him there but the girls wanted to use the time to see where their dad's head was that.

"Girls, I did not do that to spite you." He spoke calmly bypassing the passing people.

"Then was that in the office?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"That was me, being a man and agreeing with Brick. Just because you are my daughters doesn't mean I have to agree with all of your actions." He didn't like Buttercup's tone but he understood why she was upset.

"We get that but still. It was embarrassing!" Bubbles whined. She grabbed onto The Professors arm so she wouldn't get lost between them.

"It may have been but Brick did have a point sweetie. I don't agree with his choice of words but you three did come off quite selfish and brattish." He pointed out.

Blossom pouted stubbornly. "Dad, you of all people know why we don't want to work with them. You see what they had said to us Thursday? The purposely embarrassed us in front the whole Townsville– excuse me."

Buttercup dodged another pedestrian. "Yeah, dad! They were rude too in there. They're lucky I didn't–"

"Buttercup, if I remember correctly, you were five seconds from attacking them if Blossom and me didn't distract you." The Professor said with a cocked eyebrow. He heard Buttercup suck her teeth.

"Should've let me. Would've served them right." Buttercup snarled under her breath.

Bubbles giggled at his side. He smiled down at her.

"Girl's, forgive me if I made you feel any type of way. I just want you all to understand the wronging's of your actions too. It's what us fathers are supposed to do." The Professor's words reached all of the girls and they sighed collectively. You just couldn't stay mad at your dad.

"It's okay." The three teens said simultaneously. The Professor grinned widely and wrapped both of his long arms around the girl's shoulders. It made walking awkward but they welcomed the gesture as they continued to the garage. Out of all the construction and repairs the city does, parking was still terrible in Townsville.

When they finally made it to the parking garage they bid their farewells and watched The Professor pull out and leave. When his car was out of sight, the girls took off into the air. The spring breeze made their flight a chilly one but good thing it wouldn't be a long flight for them.

"You think they'll actually listen to you, Bloss?" Buttercup questioned.

"They have no choice." Blossom answered knowingly. _If they don't then the deal is off._

Bubbles smiled timidly as she flew. She was a little less worried since Blossom was remaining as the leader. Blossom wouldn't let anything happen to her. Bubbles was pleased with the circumstances. Boomer would be forced to act right or at least try. For now though, they will have to wait and see how everything is going to play out for now. Bubbles was looking forward to it.

* * *

The RowdyRuff Boys on the other hand weren't so happy with the way things turned out. In fact, they were heated.

"Way to go bro, now were stuck following that bossy bitch Blossom's orders." Butch grumbled before taking a swig of the beer in front of them.

Boomer held his head in frustration. "Fuck, Butch, do you have to keep reminding us?"

"Yes, Butch, do you? You've been complaining ever sense we left city hall." Brick stated taking a sip of his drink. Butch constant complaining was starting to give him a migraine.

They were in a hole in the wall bar off in the bad side of Townsville where most criminals resided. Even though they were no longer criminals themselves, they liked to get away from the busy streets of the city and all they fan's they had. They didn't care that many of the people that frequented the bar now had a problem with the boys. It wasn't like anyone was bold or strong enough to step to them. A couple had tried but only ended up getting beat nearly to death by the trio. After that, everyone else learned just to leave the boys alone.

"Shut the fuck up!" Butch roared causing people to stare. "This fucks up everything. Now Blossom, is going to be even more up our asses. I knew it was dumbass idea for us to team up."

Brick eyes narrowed on his brother. The glass in hand was beginning to crack under all the pressure. "Butch, shut the fuck. I know what we're doing. Things are just going to have to be adjusted a little. Things will go as accordingly, just relax and stop drawing fucking attention to yourself." Brick gritted viciously.

Butch glared at his brother and scoffed. He didn't say anything more but he still didn't like the way things we're. Blossom was going to be a pain in the ass and if she wasn't careful then she would find herself scattered in pieces around Townsville. The thought made him smile wickedly to himself.

Boomer could see Butch's cruel intentions in Butch's wild eyes. It didn't bother him much. He knew Butch was bat shit crazy sometimes. Butch just needed a little self-control and to be knocked upside his head a couple of times. Then he'll be as good as new.

Boomer thought back to before the meeting. He couldn't help but to pick up on the girl's thoughts, especially Bubbles. He smirked to himself. Boomer used to find it strange that a girl like Bubbles, would find him attractive. They used to be enemies. Why would she like him? He made her time in school miserable. So her finding him attractive and having a crush on him made Boomer think that the girl was mental.

Besides his appearance, Brick was mentally exhausted. He was busy thinking about how he had become a _co leader_. He knew he didn't have no choice in the matter but his pride and ego was killing him. Fifteen long years as leader of The RowdyRuff Boy's has now come to an end in a blink of an eye. What makes it worse, his longest enemy is now in control of him and his brothers. The rage in him was boiling but he would keep it cool for now. _She will only be in control temporarily anyways._ He thought taking another sip of his scotch.

* * *

 _ **Gore Warning Ahead.**_

 _10:05pm_

Night fell upon Townsville and the cool spring air took over. The streets were still busy as usual as people bustled down the streets wrapped in warm jackets to fight the chill. Everyone was either going out, going into work, and or leaving work. For example, like, the young bartender Naomi Rose. She was a bartender for a popular club called Sin City. Working at the club wasn't much but it did help her pay bills and keep extra cash on her from all the great tips she received from all the horny men and a few women. Naomi was a busty girl and had the looks of a model. A lot of people complimented and told her she resembled Megan Fox. She didn't see the resemblance though but she was grateful for the compliments.

Today was like any normal day for Naomi, another long night at the club. Her heels clicked against the side walk as she sped up her walk. She had to be at work by ten thirty and her manager, _Sedusa_ would have her head if she was late again.

Getting to sin city was no walk in the park, _literally._ It was deep in the less _cheerful_ part of Townsville. If she had the time she would be taking the safest route to the club but sense time was not on her side today, she was forced to take the shortcut. A shortcut through grimy alley ways and back roads where the more sinister people liked to hang out. Naomi clenched at the mace and pocket knife in her pocket as if her life depended on it, _which it did._ She didn't want to use them but she wouldn't hesitate to use them if she had to.

She took a turn into another dark alley and quickened her pace even more. _Almost there._ She just wanted to make it into work in time. She needed her job ad couldn't afford to lose it. Naomi was too busy thinking about getting to work that she didn't notice the dark fog that was starting to form around her.

 _Just one more turn and I'm there._ She thought happily. Still not realizing the danger around her. Only when she couldn't see in front of her anymore, she stopped. The news didn't say anything about fog for the night. It was supposed to be chilly with clear skies. In the back of her mind something was telling her that something was off. She shook off the feeling. _Weather changes all the time. Maybe the forecast was wrong._ She thought. Naomi chose to go with that logic and continued on.

 _ **Click. Clack.**_

 _ **Click. Clack.**_

 _ **Click. Clack.**_

Naomi froze at the sound of steps behind her. Her hand with the mace and pocket knife began to shake. She exhaled sharply and started back walking. The alley seemed longer than usual to her or maybe it was just the fear. She heard snickering behind her.

 _ **Click. Clack.**_

 _ **Click. Clack.**_

 _ **Click. Clack**_.

 _ **Click. Clack**_.

Their pace quickened. It sounded like the person wasn't that far back from Naomi and that greatened her fear. She thought about running but she didn't want to alert the person behind her that she was scared. Naomi walked faster.

 _ **Click. Clack.**_

 _ **Click. Clack.**_

 _ **Click. Clack.**_

 _ **Click. Clack**_

 _ **Click. Clack.**_

The person followed behind her even faster. Their steps nearing every time she walked. _When does this damn alley end?_ She was starting to panic. The laughter behind her grew and her nerves were everywhere at this point. She swallowed hard. Whoever the creep was behind her was enjoying toying with her and that made her a little mad. She flipped out her pocket knife as a warning.

She faced what was behind her. "Whoever's following me, leave me the hell alone! I don't have fucking time for this shit!" She yelled into the darkness.

Nothing. She heard nothing. She brought out her cell phone.

"I'm going to call the police if you keep following me! I suggest you just turn around and leave. If you don't, I'll stab you!" She warned. The hand with the pocket knife shook violently but she meant what she said. The scowl on her face was deadly but on the inside she was frightened.

Then she heard the laughter again. It was louder than before. Then the laughter turned into cackling. Whoever the person sounded deranged. The cackling bounced off the walls and sounded as if it came from all around her.

Naomi screamed. "I'm not fucking joking! I will fucking stab your ass if you–"

She was cut off by something passing through her stomach from behind her. Her blouse was soon stained by her blood. Her body hadn't had the chance to process the pain yet as she stared at the blade coming out of her stomach.

" _You we're going to stab me!"_ The person hysterically laughed from behind her. " _And look– look! Now I stabbed you! I stabbed youuuu!"_ The psycho yelled into the night air.

He twisted the blade in her stomach, twisting and slicing her intestines and organs like, they were spaghetti noodles. Naomi gurgled the blood in her mouth as it fell out. The pain was unbearable. The stalker pulled the blade slowly, blood poured out from her like a faucet. She shook rapidly as she went into shock. The stalker had to hold her by her waist to keep her from falling on her face.

When they were done he went to slice her throat from ear to ear. The cut was deep too. When the blade came in contact with the bone in her neck, the stalker yanked the blade across her neck, separating her head from her body. Blood sprayed out from the stub where her head used to be. Her blood painted the alley's walls as it danced around them.

The stalker demented cackle echoed through the alley as he dropped Naomi's mutilated body onto the ground. Blood painted the stalkers hands and face.

" _Mmm…"_ The stalked moaned in ecstasy as they rubbed Naomi's blood into their skin. They licked at their hands, loving the taste of iron and the sweetness of the young girl's blood. They savored the taste.

Naomi's blood was by far the best they had tasted this week. The stalker couldn't wait to add the girl to their collection. When the feeling of euphoria was gone. The stalker's laughter spread through the night like a virus. The fog began to fade around them and when it was completely gone, the stalker, Naomi's remains and blood had disappeared with it.

Naomi, needed only to walk five more feet before she could've exited the alley way and reached the club.

* * *

 **AN:**

Yayyy! 10k words! I'm so happy! I have 11 reviews now and 7 favorites and follows each! Thank you guys! I'm kind of late on updating this but I've been busy trying to have fun before summer ended and I stared school but I think the wait was worth it. I think it's time for me to change the rating already but I don't know…should I?

Oh, yes! This is going to be a slightly gory fic. Just warning you guys now. It's still a romance though. I'm going to leave warnings before the gore parts but other than that, this should be a real fun fanfiction.

People are right, It's so much fun to write the greens lol. I'm a major reds fan though so bear with me people! Things are going to get a little more serious from here on out so hang on lmaoo.

Thank you, _Guest, Carriedreamer, and Asia_ for reviewing last chapter! I'm also a big fan of your Carrie, so your review means a lot to me. One of my favs recognizes me!

But anyways, I'll see everyone next time and remember to _reviewwwww_!


	5. Disappearances and Disagreements

**AN:** _All rights to The Powerpuff Girl's belongs to Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Disappearances & Disagreements**_

Sunday, April 2nd 2017

The next day, Blossom awakened in one of the best moods out of the whole week. With a smile on her face, she stretched out her limbs; still lying in bed. Her pink eyes fluttered open quickly as she sat up on her bed. Her whole body felt well rested, _I guess that's what happens when you come out victorious._ She smirked at the thought. Images from yesterday's events flickered through her mind. The Powerpuff Girl's and Rowdyruff Boys were now one but at least she was running the show. The Rowdyruff's and Mojo's face when she was titled the leader of their now formed group was hysterical. Her and Robin were dying from laughter after she told her what had happened.

Speaking of Robin, they had a morning jog around campus to get ready for. Blossom looked over to Robin's side of the room to find that she was still fast asleep. Blossom's smirked widened at this. Robin _hated_ being awaked from her sleep but payback is a bitch. Robin had been rudely waking up Blossom all week, so it's only right she returned the favor.

Blossom quietly stepped out of her bed and tip-toed over to Robin's side. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh that threatened to come out. Now, any normal person would just push or shake someone to wake them up but no, _ohhh no._ Blossom just had to be extra. When Blossom was close enough she knelt down beside Robin's head.

" _Robin, wake up…Robby!"_ She cooed softly into her ear. Robin's face scrunched up in annoyance before turning over, away from Blossom. She frowned at this. _Time for the big guns._ Blossom snatched the pillow up from under Robin's head but that had no effect whatsoever either. She glared at Robin's sleeping form but then a devious idea crossed her mind. The little devil on Blossom's shoulder would be proud with what Blossom was about to do.

Smirking, Blossom crept closer to Robin, her hands resting on her bed.

"Robin…" She whispered once.

Nothing.

"…Robin." She whispered again.

Nothing again.

"…Robin…" She tried one last time.

Once again, _nothing._

"ROBIN!" Blossom yelled a final time. This time grabbing Robin by her leg and yanking her out of her bed. She had to tone down her strength so she wouldn't end up hurting her. Good news is Robin had finally woken up! Bad news, she was pissed.

"BLOSSOM, WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed as she kicked her legs out, trying to hit Blossom anywhere that'll cause any type of damage. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" She roared as Blossom dragged her around their room. Blossom was too busy cackling to pay her best friend any mind. She knew she was probably over doing it and Robin was going to kill her but she was having too much fun!

"BLOSSOM UTONIUM, YOU HAVE FIVE FUCKING SECONDS TO GET OFF ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

Safe to say, their Sunday jog wasn't going to be a happy one.

* * *

"Aww, come one Rob! You can't still be mad?" Blossom whined jogging slowly, side by side with Robin. Robin's pretty face was fixed in a scowl she been wearing ever since Blossom unhanded her. She hadn't said a word since they left their room.

" _Robbyyy!"_ Blossom dragged on.

Robin's pace only quickened. Blossom scoffed at this. _As if I can't keep up with you._ She sneered in her head. Blossom easily matched Robin's speed and caught up.

"You can't ignore me forever. It's my turn to buy our coffee. I know you're going to want your morning peppermint cappuccino with a double shot of expresso." Blossom coaxed with a smirked. Robin spared her a short glance before focusing back in front of her. _Got her._

"…I want an English muffin too." Blossom heard Robin murmur.

A wide grin spread across Blossom's face. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You're still not off the hook yet, so don't get too happy." She warned. Blossom just shrugged her off as they kept up an even jog. A lot people were out today, taking their Sunday jogs as well. It was absolutely perfect outside; not too hot and not too chilly. Perfect weather for a jog.

After about a half an hour the girls slowed down to a walk. Blossom could've kept going but Robin needed to rest her body for a while before she continued jogging again. She chose this moment to bring up something that was steady on her mind.

"I never got the chance to ask you about what had happened the other night." Robin said warily as she eyed the proud girl next to her cock a brow.

"What night…the party you mean?" Blossom inquired.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, with what happened with Brick and everything. Things got pretty fucking tense if you ask me."

Blossom stared forward, lost in thought as an image of Brick's eyes darkening to almost pitch black crossed her mind. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the deadly atmosphere. She knew Brick to be a hot head, _literally_ but she had never seen him as irate as he was then. It scared her but she was more curious than frightened. Blossom didn't remember any of the boys eyes changing colors when they were younger, so why now?

Blossom didn't mention that small part to her sisters because she wanted to be exactly sure with what she saw. There was actually a lot of things she was curious with, about Brick. _Why did Brick's eyes change? When did he get so strong? What was that dark aura around him at the party?_ _Are his brothers the same way? What is going on with them?_ All of those questions raced through her mind. _Maybe now that we're working together, I'll be able to get some answers._ Blossom was going to make sure she kept a sharp eye on the suspicious trio. She knew that they're hiding something and she was going to find out what it is.

" _Umm…earth to freaking Blossom! Hello?"_

Blossom's focus was back in front of her where Robin now stood with her hands on her hips. Her brows were furrowed in irritation.

Blossom blinked rapidly. "Ohh…sorry Rob, what were you saying again?" She asked coyly.

Robin eyed Blossom suspiciously. "The party. You. Brick. You pissed him off. Freaky atmosphere."

Blossom sucked her teeth and walked around her. "That was nothing." She responded simply.

Robin was right on her heels. "He looked like he was going to kill you." She retorted.

Blossom shrugged, still walking. "Robin, me and Brick always argue. It was nothing new, I just struck a nerve, that's all."

"–And you apologized. I never heard of you apologizing to Brick before…you were scared." Robin pointed out.

Blossom stopped and turned sharply at her. "I wasn't scared! What do I look like? I just didn't want to cause a big commotion in front of all those people!" She argued, offended. _Scared of Brick? HA!_

Robin rolled her eyes, not fully believing her. "Whatever Blossom, I know what I saw though. _You were scared._ " Robin spat. She then walked straight past Blossom, not without purposely bumping her. "You know it's okay to be scared sometimes, right?"

Blossom's eyes narrowed even further. "I was not scared." She called at her backside. _I'm not scared of Brick. The nerve of her._ She thought in denial.

"Keep telling yourself that, sis!" Robin yelled behind her, not bothering to spare a glance behind or wait for Blossom. The conversation was officially over. Blossom rolled her eyes at her back. Sometimes Robin could really get under her skin. Luckily for her, she was her best friend so she didn't let it get to her as much. They rarely had disputes anyway.

"Can you at least wait up!?" Blossom yelled chasing behind her.

"NOPE!"

* * *

"You know you're an asshole right?" Blossom grumbled, walking into their campus, Starbucks.

Right behind her, in came Robin. "Language Blossom." She quipped with a smirk. After jogging for about an hour and a half, the girls decided it was time to have their traditional coffee.

The Starbucks had a nice urban appeal to it. Using the state of the art appliances and smooth wooden décor. All around students sat catching up on assignments and talking with friends. Some were even being tutored. Blossom and Robin quickly got into the long line. I'm pretty sure everyone can agree that Starbuck's lines were unbelievable but worth it.

"Oh my god, I can't wait until spring break!" Robin groaned over all of the multiple voices in the café.

Blossom nodded. "It would be nice to go home for a while and sleep in my own bed." Blossom agreed as she looked forward dreamily as she reminisced about her bed.

"And have a nice home cooked meal." Robin added. Her mouth was watering just thinking about her mom's special lasagna.

" _Oooh!_ We should go shopping during the break! You know stores are starting to have their summer sales!" Robin excitedly yelled, bouncing up and down.

Blossom placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. "I'm not that big on mall shopping, you know this." Robin frowned. "Online shopping is _way_ better–and cheaper." Blossom continued as they moved up in the line.

"But you don't get the same rush with online shopping, that you get with mall shopping and you have to wait like, a week to get your shit. I'm impatient as hell, I need my stuff _now."_ Robin exclaimed.

Blossom rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just don't like being around a lot of people."

Robin gave her a side eye. "No–you just don't like being around people cause the Rowd _yjerks_ has been making a fool out of you and your sisters." She snorted.

Blossom scoffed. "That's so not true!"

It was Robin's turn to roll her eyes. "I thought we already established that you're not a good liar?"

Blossom crossed her arms over chest. "We agreed to disagree."

"Yes, because God forbid that the _perfect fearless leader of The Powerpuff Girl's is afraid of anything, let alone, anyone."_ Sarcasm dripped from Robin's tongue.

"Let it go, Robin." Blossom sighed.

Robin put her hands up in defense. "All I'm saying is, you and your sisters shouldn't give a damn about what anyone says or thinks about you. You three did and is _still_ doing a lot for this city. These ungrateful maggots you call–" She put up quotations using her fingers. " _–citizens,_ needs to wake up and realize that. Which they are because you are now–drum roll please!– the leader of the Powerpuff Girl's _and_ Rowdyruff Boys!"

Blossom did a smug little twirl as Robin applauded her and then they shared a heartily laugh before Blossom quietly shushed her. "Hush, no one is supposed to know yet. I want to shock the whole city."

After the meeting yesterday, once Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles got back to their dorms, they filled in all of their closest friends on the good and bad news. They made sure to tell Robin and Mitch to keep it a secret, not wanting to stir anything up on campus so soon.

Robin laughed loudly. "I just can't wait to see everyone's reactions. It's going to be priceless. I even made a bet with Buttercup on how fast the city's going to go back to loving you all again." By now, they were next in line.

Blossom shook her head at her friend and sister's childish antics. _They'll never change._ "Well…thank you Robin, for your very inspiring words." She playfully rolled her eyes.

Robin spun around and winked. "What are best friends for?"

"You know I was just being sarcastic, right?" Blossom said flatly.

"No you weren't–" Robin sassed before noticing the boy before them. He was actually kind of cute. _Chestnut eyes, tan skin, nice shaggy brown locks. Cute._

" _Can I help you ladies today?"_ The cashier politely asked.

"Oh! yes, can I please have a peppermint cappuccino with a double shot of expresso and an English muffin and also, for my beautiful best friend that's _single by the way_ , she'll just have a caramel latte. Make them both grande and she here," Robin pointed to Blossom. "—has the tab. _Thank you!"_ The poor boy that took their order looked stuck.

Blossom quickly swiped her card. "Don't mind her. She fell and bumped the back of her head–"

"No, I didn't!" Robin interjected.

Blossom started to push her away from the register. "She has a nasty bump, a _very_ nasty bump. You can put our names, Blossom and Robin for our order too. Thank you again for your services." She quickly said giving the boy a small smile.

When they were finally a safe distance away from the register and the cashier, Blossom gave Robin a tight pinch.

" _OW! Fuck Blossom, damn!_ " Robin shot a glare at her that Blossom kindly returned.

"Why would you do that?" She hissed.

Robin groaned. "Um, he was cute and you could use a little boy action in your life like, seriously."

"I don't need the stress that comes with having a boyfriend right now, Rob." Blossom huffed.

"Every guy isn't like Dexter, Bloss." Robin exasperated.

Blossom frowned at that name. "Still…I don't have time for boys right now." Dexter was Blossom's first and last boyfriend. He wasn't a bad boyfriend. No, he was actually really sweet–at first. They started dating in the middle of their junior year and ended in the ending of senior year. Blossom wasn't necessarily physically attracted to Dexter. He wasn't all that in the looks department and he was rather short. Compare his 5'5 height to her 5'7 height and add on that Blossom used to wear heels on a daily basis, he was _short._

Blossom's problem with Dexter wasn't in fact his height though, it was his proud exterior. Dexter was arrogant and too prideful; being that he was one of the most intelligent students that went to their school; next to Blossom and unfortunately Brick of course. Dexter never liked Blossom's job as a hero. He didn't like all the attention she got. He thought her attention took away from all of his for his inventions. Instead of people recognizing and acknowledging his work and talent, they acknowledged Blossom. He was only known as Bl _ossom's boyfriend_. Not the boy genius he feigned to be known as.

Every question he was asked was always about Blossom. _Blossom, Blossom,_ _ **Blossom.**_ Dexter was sick of it. It got so bad that he started to low key despise her and he became controlling. He would plan dates that would either take place in one of their houses to avoid people or hold Blossom up from doing her patrols of the city. He would make sure she wasn't present at any of his science fairs or presentations. Blossom always supported Dexter in everything he did but Dexter's pride wouldn't allow her to. Her last straw was when he was trying to convince her to retire from being a Powerpuff Girl altogether. After that, she called it quits. Dexter went off to Harvard and Blossom stayed in Townsville.

"It still wouldn't hurt to get out in the dating world again." Robin sang, taking their order from a young girl's hand.

"Umm…no, I think I'll pass." Blossom said dryly.

"Blossom, you're going to be one of those ladies with a hundred cats, no man and alone." Robin frowned. They walked over to an empty table and sat down to enjoy their coffee.

Blossom grinned. "Aww, no I won't. I'll have you and my sisters."

Robin blinked. "I'm allergic to cats. Buttercup hates cats and Bubbles will probably be living somewhere with her fairytale husband in some big mansion." Her voice was void of emotion as she stared at Blossom.

Blossom grasped her chest. "Glad to know you have such high hopes for Bubbles. You really touched my heart."

Robin cracked a smile. "You are so annoying–"

 _ **BEEP. BEEP.**_

 _ **BEEP. BEEP.**_

Both girls, together pulled out their phones. They had gotten a text in their group chat from Bubbles and Buttercup and it was urgent.

* * *

 **.^-^.**

 _ **Buttercup:**_ _BLOSSOM LOOK AT THE NEWS WHERE EVER THE HELL YOU ARE!_

10:29am

 _ **Bubbles:**_ _It happened again and it's getting worse!_

10:29am

 _ **Mitch:**_ _Shit's getting fucking weird around Townsville._

10:30am

* * *

Blossom's heart sank. "Oh no…"

Robin noticed the color drain from Blossom's face and got up from her seat, grabbing Blossom in the process and pulled her to the back of the café. In the back was another sitting area where there were sofas and chairs and a multiple range of flat screens all around. Robin had snatched a remote out of some boy's hand and changed the sports channel to the news. He was in the middle of protesting but Robin sent him a fierce glare that made him swallow back anything he was going to say.

Robin glared at the rest of the patrons in the room daring them to say anything to her. "I didn't think so…" She quipped and then focused on the monitor closest to her, shocked by what she saw.

"Robin, this is getting bad." She heard Blossom murmur.

"I know, it's another one…"

On the screen was a news reporter going over yet, another disappearance that had happened just late last night. This would make the sixteenth disappearance in a three week's span. Each disappearance was happening more quickly than the last. That last missing person only disappeared just three days ago.

" _Good morning Townsville. I'm Miranda Anderson, coming to you live from TVC News. Our top story that happened late last night has people up in arms and too frightened to leave their homes in the area. Another disappearance has happened in our city streets. A woman named, Naomi Rose has gone missing last night. She didn't make it to work last night at a popular club called Sin City. When she come home in the early morning, her mother Samantha Rose, placed a call to the police."_

"Sin City…" Blossom whispered to herself. The place sounded familiar to her. A picture of Naomi was shown. Blossom made sure to remember every detail about the girl, like she did the others. Next was shown, was a brief interview with Naomi's mom. She was clearly distressed as large tears ran down her face. Blossom could feel her pain as she cried out in sorrow. The woman couldn't even get a word out through her tears. What hurt Blossom the most was the woman looked exactly like Naomi, only older.

"This is getting out of hand." Robin said next to her. "Are you going to do something about this?" Robin inquired angrily.

"…I don't know." Blossom turned to her. "You know I would if I can but The Mayor has to clear us for situations like this." The disappointment was evident in her tone.

Robin glared. "To hell with Ms. Bellum! You're a hero Blossom. Your job is to save people. These people going missing obviously need _saving!_ Who knows what's happening to them right now?"

"We can't just jump into situations like this though, we'll get in trouble."

"Not if no one knows…" Robin whispered smirking.

Blossom's eyes widened. "So you expect _me_ to disobey The Mayor? Break a law?" _Robin has officially lost her mind._

The smirk fell from Robin's face. "No. I expect you to do what's right. To do what you and your sisters always do–save the day." Robin said firmly. Her face was serious as she glared into Blossom's wide eyes.

Blossom sighed in defeat. Robin always did make a good point. Blossom's eyes shun as she stared back at Robin. "Fine. I'll have to go over this with everyone though–even the Rowdyruff's." The leader in Blossom had taken its place and Robin couldn't be happier.

"And if the boys don't agree?..." Robin started.

Blossom flipped her long, auburn hair over her shoulder that was in a high pony tail. "I'm the leader of this team. I have the final word. It's mine against theirs and we both know who'll come out on top." She said proudly.

"YEAH!" Robin screamed as she jumped on Blossom excitedly, startling her. "Now that's what I'm talking about! This is the arrogant ass Blossom I grew up with! Glad to have you back!" Robin yelled. A few people turned to look at them, probably wondering what was all the commotion about.

Blossom sent them an apologetic smile. "Rob, you're causing a scene, relax." Blossom hissed, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Screw them! I'm just so happy I got my best friend back. The old depressing Blossom just wasn't doing it for me." Robin beamed.

Blossom frowned. "I was not depressing."

Robin slowly let her go and made a face hinting that she didn't believe her. " _Sure_ …let's just go see what the rest of the gang is up to for now." She called behind her as she began walking back to their table with their forgotten drinks.

Blossom's mouth was agape as she followed behind. "Robin, so you're trying to say I was depressed? I was not...was I?"

"Just grab your drink so we can leave, _please_."

* * *

Blossom and Robin had made it over to the other side of campus where Buttercup's and Bubbles dorm was, in a records time. They didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before the door flew open in their faces.

"Come in." Buttercup said quickly with her back turned before walking back to her bed.

"Well, hello to you too…" Robin mumbled. She walked in after Blossom and closed the door behind her. Inside, she saw Bubbles, Buttercup, and Mitch. Bubbles and Buttercup was more on the antsy side whilst Mitch laid coolly on Buttercup's bed. She rolled her eyes at the sight. Mitch couldn't be serious to save his life.

"So, what's up? You said you had something important to tell us." Buttercup questioned with her arms crossed. Bubbles nodded in agreement, leaning against her dresser.

Blossom had to make herself comfortable for what she was about to tell them. She didn't know how they would react even though she knew without a doubt they would be behind her and follow through with her plans. The only thing is… _would the Ruff's be down for it_? If they weren't, Blossom didn't want them running back and telling Ms. Bellum about their plan. No–she needed them to go along with her and plus, it would be harder for the girls to plot behind their backs. Brick was too inquisitive for his own good. They wouldn't be able to do anything with his watchful eyes on them.

Blossom sighed in annoyance as she sat on Bubbles bed. As much as she didn't want to, she had to include them in this. They were forced to work together anyways, so why not?

Blossom cleared her throat and then made eye contact with everyone in the room, with hard eyes. "So we all seen the news, right?"

Everyone in the room nodded except for Buttercup. She just rolled her eyes as if saying _duh._ Blossom didn't miss that and sent her a reprimanding glare.

Blossom quickly fixed her face before speaking. "I'm just not talking about today though. I'm talking about all month. All month, people around Townsville has been going missing at an alarming rate. It's getting serious. The atmosphere around Townsville is starting to make everyone anxious. Today makes then sixteenth person this month." Blossom paused to take in everyone's expressions. It was dead quiet. "And today is the day, I've decided we take action."

Everyone except Blossom and Robin blinked. Blossom looked on, eagerly at them. To her, they looked as if they were deep in thought.

"I don't expect you guys to agree right away considering the way the citizens have been treating us but this is our _job!_ We swore an oath to Townsville a long time ago that we will protect everyone here from anything– _before bedtime even_."

It was quiet until Bubbles broke the silence. "We'll be going against Ms. Bellum's orders though, right? She didn't ask for our help on this." She said warily.

Blossom sat, composed. "I don't remember her saying we couldn't help either."

"What if we get in trouble?" Buttercup sounded bored.

Mitch chuckled to the side. "When have you've been scared of a little _trouble?_ " Buttercup looked over her at him and smirked.

" _Never."_

"So that means you're in?" Robin asked excitedly.

"I can't just leave my poor sister to handle this by herself now, could I?" Buttercup sneered with a laugh. Robin joined her with her own laugh quickly after. Next to her was Blossom. She stared longingly at Bubbles, who appeared to still be deep in thought. Bubbles didn't like the thought of getting in trouble or breaking the rules but she did remember telling herself that she was going to be more serious, strong– _hardcore._ And she couldn't let her family go about this whole thing alone. She was their sister and she was a Powerpuff Girl too. It was her duty to protect Townsville from any and everything!

"I'm in too. The city's police are obviously not even doing a good job anyways on this case. We might as well lend a hand." Bubbles mind was made up. It was time for _hardcore Bubbles_ to make her appearance.

Blossom beamed. She wanted to jump on her two sisters in joy. She knew they would join her. She was just worried for nothing. "Great! Now, the only thing is…the boys."

Immediately groans and curses were heard around the small room. Blossom chuckled nervously at the sight.

"Can't we just _not_ tell them? What they don't know won't hurt them." Buttercup voiced dryly. Mitch laughed at this.

"No, seriously. I agree with Buttercup on this. They'll only be a hassle." Bubbles could just picture all of the arguments that were bound to happen.

Blossom sighed, repositioning herself. "I already thought that all over. I agree, working with them would probably be a hassle but if we don't inform then, who knows what they might do?"

"Like, snitch to Mayor B, for example." Robin grumbled.

"I don't think they'll snitch, doesn't seem like them." Mitch interjected.

"Not if it'll get us in trouble, they would." Buttercup growled.

"So we have to tell them." Bubbles groaned loudly.

"Sadly. I doubt we would be able to hide it for long anyways. Brick is going to be up our tails now that he's not the leader anymore." Blossom groused.

"Him, not being leader seems like a personal problem to me." Mitch quipped.

"He's an egotistical, self-absorbed, big cry baby. We're never going to hear the end of it I bet." Blossom deadpanned causing everyone to laugh.

When the laughter died down, Blossom whipped out her phone and started tapping rapidly on her screen. It dinged loudly after. "Speaking of them, I just sent them a text. They'll be here shortly."

Everyone froze.

"Blossom, I don't want them knowing where we stay!" Bubbles cried, breaking the short silence.

"This is going to be fucking hilarious to watch!" Mitch roared, sitting up. The girls glared at him but Mitch just laughed them off.

"Fuck up, Mitchelson!" Buttercup spat, punching him, hard on his shoulder. "Can you ever be serious for once?"

Robin's laughter filled the room as she watched Mitch curse loudly as he rubbed his now bruised shoulder.

Ignoring them, Bubbles went to Blossom's side. "Blossom, does it seriously have to be here? We couldn't do this anywhere else?" Bubbles pouted.

Blossom's pink eyes bored through Bubbles. "This is the most convenient place right now. I promise we won't be here long Bubbles. It's only going to be a quick briefing." Her eyes softened as she spoke.

Bubbles sighed sadly before nodding. She sat beside her sister and hoped for the best. She really didn't want to face the boys, three days in a row. She was starting to get a migraine from it all.

Minutes passed and then there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at it expectantly. Robin was the closest to it so she decided to do the honors. Upon opening it, appeared Brick. Him and Robin exchanged cold glares before she stepped aside so they could get through.

"Hurry the hell up and come in." She spat with a grimace. Brick ignored her with a scoff and in he walked, followed by Butch and Boomer. Their earthly aromas suffocated the room. Blossom's eyes stayed on her counterparts. She took in his current appearance, a simple red shirt with black sweats and Nike slides. _Well at least he isn't wearing pajamas._ Their eyes met shortly and scowls were shared. _This boy is so infuriating!_ She was starting to go against her idea of telling them.

Butch's eyes trailed along everyone and everything in the room. He didn't miss the deadly glower Buttercup was sending him. He sent her a wink and smirked. _I should fuck with her._ He thought sinisterly.

Butch whistled, taking in his surroundings some more. "Damn. This room seems so familiar. Feels like I been here before." He glanced at Buttercup. "Whose room is this again?" He asked with a smirk. He swore he seen Buttercup start to shake and snickered to himself.

Buttercup had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from cursing Butch the fuck out. _I swear on everything I love I'm going to kill him one day._ Her palms were itching to punch his upside his jaw. She knew he was only trying to get a rise out of her, sad thing is, it was working. She decided to play along with his little game.

Swallowing hard, she spoke up. "It's mine and Bubbles room. Feel free to have a seat on the floor like the dogs you are." She spat harshly. The Rowdyruff's glowered at her as snickering was heard around the room.

" _Buttercup!_ Were teammates and were here on business. Let's at least try to get along for the time being." Blossom scolded half-heartedly. Buttercup turned stubbornly away from her, cursing to herself.

With that said, Blossom waved a hand, catching the Ruff's attention. "Feel free to sit anywhere you see comfortable."

"What's wrong with the floor under them?" Robin deadpanned. Bubbles and Mitch had to hold their mouths to hide their laughter. Robin and Buttercup shared smirks.

Boomer turned to face Robin. "I'm sorry but why are you here again?" He questioned, annoyance written all over his face.

"I was invited like you. Problem?" She quipped.

Boomer stepped towards her. "Actually–"

" _Take one more step towards her and you're going through a damn wall!"_

Boomer didn't even have to turn his head to see who had threatened him. He smirked mischeviously. "Ya' know Blossom, I'm really starting to think that Buttercup is rubbing off on you too much. His stormy blue eyes glared at her. "Your language has gotten so foul."

Blossom gritted her teeth. "Just find a seat and shut up! I don't have time for this." She used her ice powers to cool herself down. "As for you Robin, don't say anything else to them or I'm going to have to ask you to leave…sorry."

Boomer shrugged, uncaringly. "I wasn't even going to touch her." He mumbled to himself, stretching his arms behind his head.

"They shouldn't even be here to begin with."

Blossom had to close her eyes and take a breather. She _so_ didn't feel like getting into it with Brick right now. Her head was starting to pound.

"Fine, fine! I'll leave!" Robin sighed with her hands up in surrender. "Mitch, you're coming with me."

"What? Whyyy? Things were getting good!" Mitch exclaimed. Robin's eyes narrowed sharply and Mitch didn't spare another word as he got up. Buttercup chuckled at the sight.

"You kids play nice now! _Don't have too much fun!"_ Buttercup teased. Robin quickly flipped her the bird before dragging a disappointed Mitch out the room. The door slammed behind them.

"Now that your idiot friends are gone can you tell us why we're here?" Brick barked.

Bubbles glared up at him. "Must you and your _idiot_ brothers be an ass to everyone?"

"Actually, yeah. We must, _doll face_." Butch quipped with grin.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. " _How mature…"_

"Says the most childish one in the room." Boomer scoffed.

"Aren't you her counterpart?" Buttercup countered dryly.

" _ENOUGH!"_ Blossom barked, gaining everyone's attention. "You all are acting like children. We have a serious matter at hand and all you guys want to do is bicker amongst yourselves!"

Brick scoffed. "Well, you have yet to tell us anything–"

In less than five seconds Blossom's finger was in Brick's face. "YOU!...You shut up! I'm not going to argue with you today so just shut your mouth and listen. Stand, sit, or roll around, I don't give a damn at this point! You all are still going to listen to me!" She snarled in face.

A cloud of smoke came out of Brick's nostrils. He brushed Blossom's small hand out of his face and scowled at her. "Well, then tell us _Leader Girl_ , why are we here?" He said through clenched teeth.

With her other hand, she fanned the smoke out of her face. "Have you seen the news lately? About the missing people?"

A knowing look spread across Brick's face. "Yes, we have. Why?" He stared at her suspiciously.

"Well, I have decided that we're going to help find those people."

"Does Mayor B know about this?" She heard Butch ask.

"No…she doesn't."

"So she hasn't even called you about this?" Boomer questioned, with a quirked brow.

Blossom sighed. "No, she hasn't."

"So you all are doing this from your own free will?" Brick's curiosity peaked. Blossom nodded. They were still like, five steps away from another. Each Rowdyruff shared a look. The girls looked on hesitantly.

" _Fine._ We're in." Brick spoke firmly. This surprised the girls. They were stunned that they didn't have to do a little more persuading. They didn't think it would be this easy.

"T–That's it?" Buttercup asked dumbfounded.

Brick gave her a bored look. "Yes. What? you three thought we would go against you on this?" His phoenix eyes bored into hers.

"Actually, yes we did. We thought you'll snitch to be honest." Bubbles blurted out. Her eyes were wide with shock. The Ruff's eyes narrowed at the small girl. Bubbles shied away timidly.

Blossom stepped in to save her. "What we mean is that–we didn't think you guys would listen to us, being that Brick isn't the leader anymore." Blossom got straight to the point.

Butch scoffed at her. "Don't let this shit get to your head Red, Brick is still _our_ leader. You're just running this little group…for now anyways." He spat arrogantly. The corner of Brick's mouth curved slyly at his brother's words. His fiery eyes danced over each of the girls. They were taken back by Butch's words.

"What do you mean by that?" With her head cocked to the side, Buttercup questioned suspiciously. She didn't like Butch's choice of words. Her gut was telling her that something was amiss here.

The arrogance written on Butch's face didn't waver. "I'm just saying, Blossy here might fuck up one of these days. You never know…" He shrugged mischievously.

Bubbles eyes narrowed into slits. "What are you saying, Butch? Blossom rarely ever makes mistakes." She said coldly.

Blossom was outraged. "Yes, Butch. Where are you going with this?" She hissed through her teeth.

Butch smirked as he leaned coolly against a nearby wall. He folded one his arms over his chest while his other hand rested on his chin. His long fingers drummed against his mouth and chin. His eyes glowed devilishly as he stared at all of them. The suspense he was causing angered the three girls even more. _They're so fun to fuck with._ He thought sinisterly.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Red. It's okay to have a bad day once in a while." Butch cooed making Blossom skin crawl.

"What do you think I am? An _amateur?_ I've been doing this job since I was five! I don't make mistakes! I don't have the time for them. That's what the people like you do!" She lashed out. Little specks of spit flew from her mouth.

Butch chuckled at her rage and then an oddly calm voice poured out of Butch. "I'm just saying, _Blossom,_ you're not as perfect as you try to make yourself out to be."

Blossom scoffed loudly. "I don't think I'm perfect, Butch! That's just what you and everybody else in the damn town thinks."

His head tilted to the side and a wide grin spread across his lips. He looked like a Cheshire Cat, like, a mad man. " _Every hero has their day."_ He sang.

The temperature in the room lowered as Blossom's anger started to peak. She was just about ready to freeze the stupid look onto Butch's face when Brick intervened.

"That's enough!" He turned to glare sharply at his second brother. Butch quickly fixed his act, still with a sly smile on his face. Brick turned back to Blossom. He used his own powers to regulate the temperature in the room. "Disregard my moronic brother's words. He's kind of a sadist. He just like's fucking with people." He retorted calmly.

"And it's okay to work with him?" Buttercup questioned, disgusted as if she wasn't sleeping with him on occasions.

"I'm working on it, babe." He winked and Buttercup grimaced at him.

Blossom huffed. She spared Butch one last glare before putting him to wee back of her mind. She planned on ignoring him for the rest of the meeting. She didn't know how she was going to deal with working with him though...the thought of putting a muzzle on him did cross her mind. She smiled evilly to herself before something blue caught her eye.

In Boomer's direction, she caught him glaring daggers at her. The ocean's waves in his eyes were swirling violently. Blossom was a little taken back by the sight.

"Is there a problem Boomer?" She asked sternly.

All eyes were on him now. Clenching his teeth, he looked down. "No, I was just lost in my thoughts about something." He said quietly. He then placed his hands in his pocket and averted his gaze from everyone's. Although he still felt Bubbles suspecting eyes on him, he ignored her and tried his best to block her trivial thoughts out.

 _Something's different about him…_ She thought solemnly. Yes, Boomer was more composed and now had a sense of thought about himself but it was something else that bothered the blue puff about the mysterious boy. All the knowing looks he gave her when they were to exchange words were never missed to the observant girl. Bubbles was always good at reading body language and emotions, since her being the more caring Puff. She always knew how a person was feeling. Call it a gift or a curse. _Whatever it is, I'm going to find out._

Unknowingly, Boomer grunted moments after.

"I'm just going to go ahead and start discussing the plan I came up with. You all are welcome to input _smart_ –" Her eyes narrowed at Butch. "–comments or suggestions."

Everyone nodded except for Butch who opt to laugh.

"Okay, our recent victim is named Naomi Rose, she's twenty-three, dropped out of the community college, Pleasant Oaks, Naomi resides with her mom, deep downtown and she currently works at some popular club called Sin City." She paused to see if everyone was following before continuing. "I for one never heard of it but I'm pretty sure you boys have." Blossom stated snidely.

Brick's eyes narrowed. "Are you insinuating that because the club is located in the more, grimy part of Townsville?" He gritted through his teeth.

She gave him an innocent smile. "Precisely." She said simply drawing short laughs from her sisters. Brick and his brothers only grunted in response.

"Yeah, we know where the club is." Brick snorted

" _And_ it's actually not really that much in the shady part of Townsville considering that a lot of _good standing_ citizens frequent the place too." Butch quipped.

"Probably to get a fix." Butter scoffed. "Dude, criminals run in and out of the place and it's next to a shit hole of a diner. The place serves good food but it's still a shit–" Buttercup was stopped short from all the suspicious stares she was receiving across the room. She coughed nervously and then laughed.

"N-Not that I ever been before…Mitch went once and h–he t–told me about it. He was with friends and shit…yeah, heh heh." She stammered, followed by yet another nervous laugh. They all nodded slowly of her response, not believing her one bit of what she said. Blossom kept a mental tab inside her head to remind herself later to see why Buttercup had went to such a dirty place but for now, duty calls.

"…Anyways, I was thinking we go and check the place out." Blossom suggested. The boys laughed at her.

"You honestly think anyone in there is going to answer us knowing our status? We're damn near the police." Boomer jeered.

Blossom, took what he said in thought. "Then maybe one of you should go. You three are familiar with the place and I'm pretty sure you know the people. You all should be able to get some information."

"Not without breaking a few bones." Butch sinisterly said.

"You can't! That'll just draw unwanted attention." Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom nodded, agreeing. "The police had probably already been in and out of there by now. What if someone tells them that we dropped by?"

"Then we make sure that they don't." Buttercup said. The sound of her cracking her knuckles filled the air.

Butch whistled. "For once I agree with Buttercup. Fear is the best way to make someone keep a secret." Blood thirst danced in his eyes.

Brick glared at his reckless brother. "Beating the shit out of someone isn't always the right answer you idiots. Think, we're trying to avoid The Mayor's attention; not gain it." Brick scolded, sharply. Butch and Buttercup's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sensing the atmosphere darkening, Bubbles decided to change the subject. "Uhh…I think we should go in with disguises then."

Boomer who looked more bored than interested, eyes brightened at the idea. "That's not a bad idea." He didn't notice Bubbles smiling at him.

"It's not…we could do that. Does everyone agree?" Blossom asked, looking around the small room. Everyone nodded.

"You're the _leader_." Brick gritted out bitterly. Blossom sent him a taunting smirk which he ignored spitefully.

"Only two of us should be going." Brick grunted.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You honestly think I was going to send all of us over? I want to be as inconspicuous as possible." Brick only nodded. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"I also wanted to speak with her mother. Maybe she can tell us some clues or anything about Naomi."

"Blossom, don't you think that's sort of pushing it?" Buttercup asked with a quirked brow. "What if she tells the police that we came by?"

"I'm not too worried about that. The police have yet to find any other of the missing citizens so she'll probably trust us more to find her." Blossom said smugly. "And from there, we'll figure out the rest."

"So that just leaves, who goes where." Boomer dryly said.

A silence took over the room over the notion. Everyone's eyes were on Blossom, waiting patiently on her decision. Her pink irises scrutinized over everyone. She already knew off the bat that she wanted Bubbles to go and talk to Mrs. Rose, being that she was good with people. Butch and Buttercup were able to deal with a rougher crowd very easily. Brick was very observant and a quick thinker, as was she. Boomer, on the other hand was pretty quiet but she knew he was very stealthy when needed.

She had made her decision.

Blossom exhaled deeply. "As much it pains me to say this…I think Butch and Buttercup should go to the club together." Buttercup's faced paled as Butch laughter filled the room.

"Why do I have to go with him?!" She shilled.

"You two are more experienced when it comes to dealing with criminals." Blossom answered her.

"Is it because I dated Ace for a short while?" Buttercup growled.

"You dated _Ace,_ The Ganggreen Gang _Ace_?" Brick asked, disgust written all over his face.

"Damn Buttercup, I thought you had better taste than that." Boomer was hunched over in laughter.

"I tried telling her not to…she wasn't really herself around that time." Bubbles murmured as she shook her head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! All of you! Shut up!" Buttercup shrieked.

"Did you fuck him?" Butch asked curiously with wide eyes. Buttercup's face flushed red.

"BUTCH!" Blossom shrilled.

"What?! She didn't deny it."

Buttercup was five seconds from throwing Butch through a wall. "Why would I fuck a nasty little shit like him?!" She seethed.

"I really don't want to hear this right now…" Bubbles murmured to herself, covering her ears.

"The same reason why you dated the _nasty little shit_." Boomer deadpanned. He quickly ducked from a book flying in his direction.

"Fuck up, Boomer!" Buttercup snarled in Boomer's direction.

"So, Butch asks the question but I get a book thrown at my head. _Wow_ , Buttercup." Boomer growled lowly.

" _Can you all stop acting like childish fucking children now so we can get back to more pressing matters?_ " Brick barked loudly, silencing everyone's bickering. You could see one of his veins on his forehead pulsing irritably.

Blossom blinked. She was still shocked herself from finding out that her sister had dated a sleaze ball like Ace; another mental tab was placed inside her head. "…Brick is right. We should move on now." She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Like I said, Buttercup and Butch will go to the club to get information _without_ causing a scene." Her eyes narrowed on the two. "And the rest of us will go to Mrs. Rose's and we'll go from there. Everything's understood?"

"So we really can't use force?" Butch asked slyly.

Blossom walked up to Butch and got in his face. "You touch anyone there; _God help me_ , I'll come and freeze your dick and then break the shit off." She hissed venomously.

Butch's smirk widened. "Sounds kinky." He winked.

Blossom sighed. She didn't even know why she even bothered with Butch. "Just follow my orders and I won't hurt you Butch." She spoke dryly before walking away.

"Now that we understand everything, we should probably start as soon as possible."

"The club opens every Tuesday's, Thursday's, and of course Friday's and Saturday's. Take your pick leader girl." Boomer yawned.

"Tuesday night. So make sure you're free for the night." She answered.

"We will. Now, is that all?" Brick asked. He was ready to leave.

Blossom nodded. "Yes, for now that's all."

"Now get the fuck out my room!" Buttercup snarled.

"Buttercup, please don't end this on a bad note." Blossom groaned.

"Yeah, we're more than pleased to leave. Not like we wanted to be here to begin with." Boomer sneered as he sauntered out the door. Bubbles rolled her eyes at his backside. _Someone really needs to fix that guys attitude._ She thought with her nose in the air.

"I don't care. I want them out. They're starting to stink up my room!" Buttercup argued.

"You sure that's not you?" Butch laughed while leaving before Buttercup could flip him off. When they were gone, the only one who was left was Brick.

He turned to Blossom. "The club opens at ten. I trust you all will be ready by then?"

She nodded. "We will. I'll text you where I want us to meet at." Brick nodded before leaving the room too.

Bubbles fell back on her bed. "Finally." She breathed out.

"Well that went well." Blossom said coyly.

"I should've threw their asses through the wall." Buttercup grunted. A part of her was telling her to chase after them and do just that.

"Now Buttercup, don't be rash. I think that went pretty well. No one ended up hurt." Blossom's 'look at the bright side' attitude was irritating Buttercup even more.

"Yeah…whatever." She grumbled.

Bubbles laid, stifling a laugh. "You think we're actually going to be able to work with each other without any problems?" An image of a Boomer appeared in her mind.

Blossom inhaled slowly, remembering all of the events that transpired between the two teams. She wanted to things to go smoothly between them, she really did but it was hard with their past being shaky. Blossom wasn't as against working with the boys as much as she was before. She was still the leader, so her say wasn't completely gone, which she feared what would happen if they teamed up. She just wished they didn't bump heads every time they met. Maybe things will get better in the near future.

Blossom stared blankly ahead. "I hope so Bubbles, I really hope so…"

* * *

The boys were in the midst of walking back to their own dorms, neither one of them were excited upon hearing to news of their new mission. They had to admit, Blossom truly threw them left with what she had told them. They played the role of ignorance mighty well although they were _very_ familiar with all of the disappearances that they quietly ignored. They didn't want to bring unwanted attention on themselves. Attention from a…darker entity.

"So we're really going to do this?" Butch inquired. Irritation evident on his tan face.

"We have to. We have to play along with this or else." Brick responded. He didn't look well. His brows were scrunched, clearly agitated. Heat was seeping from his body. The redhead was in a terrible mood.

"You sure we should be doing this, I thought _he_ told us to stay out of his way?" Boomer interjected.

Brick scoffed. He wanted to drop the subject already. "We are." He stated flatly.

"Seems like we're doing the exact opposite if you ask me." Butch sneered.

Boomer flew walked ahead, wanting to be done with the conversation himself. "Butch just let it go. Brick's in one of his moods again." He heard Brick grunt in response.

"I don't care what fucking mood he's in!" Butch barked. "We shouldn't be getting involved in this. This is exactly why we should've called this whole thing off after Blossom was named leader. her pompous ass doesn't know her fucking place." The bass in his voice deepened as he yelled.

A small smirk graced Boomer's mouth. "Well maybe if we're lucky, they'll end up getting themselves killed." He looked over his shoulder at an enraged Butch. "Will that make you feel better _Butchy_?" He sneered.

Butch's eyes forest green eyes darkened slightly. He narrowed them at Boomer. "Boomer don't make today the day you lose your life again…" He hissed venomously.

Boomer shrugged in indifference. "Anything's better than living on this shit hole of a rock." He murmured before spacing out once again with not a care in the world.

Brick eyed the back of his youngest brother's head. His nonchalant attitude was getting worse as the days went by. It was starting to bother him. He hardly knew what went on side of the boy's head but he had a clue it wasn't pretty. The things he used to see from where they used to stay would drive anyone mad, his new power made things even worse. Boomer was smarter than what he was before but that was probably because all of the time he spent by himself lately and from in high school. Books and studying replaced video games and trivial pranks.

He was far from the old Boomer he used to be and Brick didn't know if he was exactly okay with that.

"I'll figure something out soon enough. Blossom and her sisters won't be able to handle this. This is far from what they're capable of dealing with." Brick interjected firmly.

Butch scoffed. "By then we'll have death knocking on our doorsteps." He angrily kicked a rock to the side of him.

Brick grimaced at the thought. "I'm looking forward to the day." He spat.

Boomer sighed, his head hung low. "He's going to make us kill them." He chuckled dryly.

"You don't say…" That made the gears in Butch's sick mind wind. His face was contorted in a psychotic grin just thinking about all the blood that would be shed that day. His fingers twitched eagerly. "I can't fucking wait!" He laughed manically. He had to wrap his arms around himself to contain his demented impulses as he walked.

Brick rolled his eyes at Butch's crazed antics. "Don't get your hopes up…he may just kill all of us instead."

Boomer's short laugh was heard. " _What joy_."

* * *

 **AN:**

 _I apologize for the lateness! I was meaning to get this done sooner but then I had to prepare for school and then laziness got in the way…you all know how that goes, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._

 _I feel like nothing exciting happened in this one but I'll be sure to give you guys the action you've been waiting on lol._

 _I know you all we're probably like in the beginning, "This isn't how Blossom acts, blah blah blah…" I wanted to make Blossom I a little more fun. I'm tired of seeing a serious Blossom all the time. Yeah, she's supposed to be the more mature one but that doesn't mean she can't have fun. She's a teenager for goodness sake; in college, at that. She should be able to have a little fun every once in a while. So here's my version of Blossom!_

 _And like always_ _ **review, follow, and fav!**_ Enjoy your lives lovelies!


	6. Inconveniences

**AN:** _All rights to The Powerpuff Girl's belong to Craig McCracken. This took long as fuck; I know._

 _ **Chapter 5: Inconveniences**_

* * *

Tuesday, April 4th 2017

 _Well, today's the day._ Bubbles thought dully as she walked down the halls of the building she was in. She tried her hardest not to bump into anyone. Last night she wasn't able to get much sleep due to her staying up half the night playing catch up on some assignments. Bubbles was probably an even greater procrastinator than Buttercup, well…when it came to anything other than art really…She was trying her best though. Even if her calculous class was kicking her ass. She thought about getting Blossom or Robin to tutor her but the two could be a tad bit abrasive when it came to teaching others when frustrated and Bubbles knew her struggling was going to irk her sister's delicate nerves.

Bubbles sighed in defeat as she swayed to the side. She had to quickly catch herself from falling into the short girl that was walking past her. "Sorry…" Recovering, she sent the girl an apologetic smile that the girl responded to with a sharp glare. _Rude much._ She thought bitterly. If the day kept up like this, Bubbles knew she was going to be in no mood for the night. Bubbles mentally groaned at the thought. _Blossom just had to pick the first day that the place opened._ She thought selfishly. All Bubbles wanted to do was sleep but she knew that wasn't going to happen at the moment; at least she was done with classes for the day. _Thank God._ But, unfortunately Bubbles had the task of finding disguises since her classes ended the earliest today.

Leaving out of the science and technology building and into the courtyard, she started her walk back to her room to drop off her backpack. On her journey back, what she didn't expect to see was Boomer and a very skimpy clad dressed, _Princess Morebucks_. Bubbles looked on in disgust at Princess's too tight daisy duke shorts. Bubbles felt like she was going to get a yeast infection by just looking at her for too long.

Bubbles thought about just ignoring the couple and continuing her walk but she couldn't help but notice the menacing look in Boomer's eyes as he listened to what ever Princess was saying. Bubbles was too far away to hear what they were talking about, even with her super hearing. All she knew was that Boomer was looking like he wanted to rip the girl's head off and that made her wary. _Even though she might deserve getting her head ripped off._ As much as she didn't want to…she decided to rescue the boy…or girl. She glanced at Boomer again. _Okay, maybe Princess._

She floated her way over to the pair and the conversation between the two immediately ended upon her arrival. Bubbles quirked a brow, nervously as the two of them glared at the girl who interrupted them. Bubbles had to admit, she didn't exactly know what she was going to say to them so for a moment she stood silent.

Princess grimaced at the sight of her. "Do you and your sisters ever mind your own business?" She spat.

"She's a Powerpuff Girl, what do you expect?" Boomer sneered. Bubbles had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything that may lead to blows.

 _And to think I came over to help them!_ Bubbles glared at the two. "I just came over here to see why one of _Townsville's favorite little boys_ isn't in class right now?" Bubbles quipped, snidely. He scowled in return.

" _Ooh!_ Boomer, I didn't know you had a babysitter now? Is this the same for all of you? How _cute_." Princess taunted, with her signature nasally laugh.

Boomer's face was stoic as ever, even though his knuckles were white from him clenching them too hard. Bubbles feared that the normally cool, laid back boy was going to snap as Princess continued to laugh.

"Shut it, Princess!" Bubbles snapped, silencing her.

Princess's black beady eyes narrowed sharply at her before turning her nose in the air. " _Whatever!"_ She turned toBoomer and smiled wickedly. "It's a pity that you and your brother's had to reduce yourselves to such a status." Her eyes locked with a confused Bubbles. "Although…I'm sure everything will be much rewarding in the end." Her voice didn't sound nasally as it usually did as the slyness in her smile deepened.

Bubbles heart skipped a beat as the atmosphere changed into something more hexing. Before leaving, Princess gave Bubbles a wicked smile while kissing the tips of her fingers and waving. She turned and took her leave. Bubbles didn't know what it was but something about Princess's words and gesture unsettled the nerves inside her.

When Princess was a good distance away, she checked to see if her words had any effect on Boomer as well but when she turned to him, the only thing she saw was an emotionless wall. His eyes were hard and his body was tense as he stared at Princess's retreating form. A sharp chill ran down her spine.

"B–Boomer…" She said his name cautiously. Still he stared off blankly. Her hand reached out slowly. Hesitant to touch him, she called his name once more. "…Boomer, are you okay?" Before her hand could grasp him, Boomer glared coldly at her, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm fine and you don't need to touch me." He groused, placing his hands in his pocket.

 _Liar._ She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He glared right back at her.

"What do you want, Bubbles?" He asked firmly. He looked bored.

Her aqua eyes went in a circle. "You looked like your we're going to kill Princess so I had to intervene." She answered dryly.

" _Aww_ , how nice of you, and here I thought that you and Princess didn't get along." He sneered. Bubbles wanted to knock the small smirk look off his face.

"We don't." She spat. "I just can't have you causing trouble on campus. I'll never hear the end of it from Blossom." She stated sourly.

"Aren't you a good _lap dog._ " He cooed.

Bubbles eye twitched.

Boomer's head raised to the sky. "Through the years, your goody two shoes, bitch of a sis–"

Without warning, Bubbles grabbed the front of Boomer's shirt and jerked him down to her eye level. She hissed menacingly in his face. "You know what, Boomer? I've just about had it with your mouth so I'm going to leave you with a warning," Her eyes narrowed into slits. "the next time you call me out my name or disrespect any of my family or friends, I'm going to kick your _freaking_ teeth in."

Boomer's eyes glowed mischievously. " _I can't wait."_

Bubbles shoved him away, watching him stumble with disgust. "I don't see why you act like this now. You weren't like this is high school."

Boomer raised a brow.

"Okay, you we're an asshole still but you've became an even bigger one now. This isn't like you." She grumbled, glaring at him.

It's true. Boomer wasn't always like this. Actually, in high school he had quite a few friends and admirers other than the whole town of course. The girls loved and adored him and the guys admired him. Yes, he was still a total dick to Bubbles but at least he wasn't one to anyone else unless he brothers dragged him into any altercations with anyone that didn't quite fancy them. Boomer was more relaxed, less of an ass, he smiled often, and he actually seemed…happy? Bubbles wondered what could've changed all that from then to now? _Did something happen? Maybe Mojo had done something? Or maybe HIM…no. HIM hasn't appeared since middle school. Maybe Brick and Butch has something to do with it?_

Boomer grinned, which quickly turned into a smirk. _Her curiosity was going to get her killed one day._ He thought wickedly. "Aww, let me find out little Bubbles has been worrying about me lately." Bubbles was snapped out of her thoughts.

Bubbles scoffed indifferently. "Don't flatter yourself. Only reason I'm saying something now is because we're teammates; I can careless, honestly." She deadpanned. _And I want to know what's been going on with you._

Boomer just smiled at her knowingly. His cloudy blue eyes scrutinizing every detail about his smaller counterpart. His eyes bored into her sky blue ones; searching deeply inside her mind, revisiting every secret and watching any recent conversations she may have had with anyone. He took note, like many times before, of how much he recently popped up inside her mind. Out of everyone's head he may have dived in, he had to say, Bubble's was by far his favorite. Toying with her was his favorite pass time in his grim world.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She inquired, snapping him out of his trance.

His eyes widened slightly as he came back to the real world. Her hands were on her hips as she glared up at him suspiciously.

He shook his head. "Isn't there something you should be doing right now other than bothering me?" He asked rudely.

Bubbles glare deepened. _Ungrateful, arrogant, rude, jerk!_ "You're right, I do have something I need to be doing. I don't know why I wasted my time speaking to a jerk like you." She spat with a roll of her eyes.

Boomer laughed. "Jerk? You really need to work on your insults Bubs."

Bubbles gave him a cold once over. "And you need to work on getting better clothes. I know Kanye started this homeless trend but I think you're taking it a little too far, don't you think?" She quipped with a laugh.

Boomer blinked. He inspected his attire closely, now self-conscious about his appearance. His black jeans were very much faded. _Not that he cared, anyways._ The grey sweater he wore was not in the best condition and his sneakers weren't even worth mentioning. When he was done, he gave her a fierce glare.

Bubbles scoffed. "You can't possibly be mad at me because you look like that."

Boomer eyed her closely. "Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be going shopping for the disguises?" He asked her taking a small step's towards her.

She backed up slowly, eyes narrowed. "Y–yes…why?" She held her arms out in defense. _Wait, how did he know–_ "Boomer, what–"

He took one of her arm's in his tight grip. His large hands swallowed her small wrist as he pulled her closer to him. When they we're nearly noses apart, he stopped. Bubbles face was heated from how close they we're. Her mind went blank for the moment as her sky blue eyes bored into his ocean blues ones. The thought of kissing him ran through her mind once again. Boomer smirked.

"–Then why are you still here?"

"What?!" She asked flustered.

His cold eyes slowly narrowed. "I know you heard me." He deadpanned.

She blinked rapidly. "You had to get _this_ close to say this because…" The blush on her face still apparent.

He gave her a toothy grin. "No reason. I just like to see you all riled up."

Bubbles groaned loudly, annoyed that she let him get to her once again. "You're such an ass!" She yelled in his face. She tried to pull her arm away from his grasp but it was futile. Boomer's grip tightened around her wrist. She scowled up at him, meeting his smug grin. "Are you going to let go?" She practically growled.

"Are you still telling yourself that you have no interest in me?" He cooed, mockingly.

 _Here we go with this crap again._ Bubbles rolled her eyes, still struggling to get out of his grip."I don't have to tell myself shit. I can't stand you Boomer." She hissed lowly. _Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

The _I don't believe you_ , look on his face was starting to agitate her. "I don't like you! What? You want proof?" She growled in his face. "How can anyone be attracted to you and your asshole brothers?"

Boomer eyes turned cold. "The same way you're attracted to me now."

Bubbles scoffed. She turned away, trying miserably to hide the small blush on her face. She thanked God, it was still kind of early. Many people we're still in class so no one was really outside at the time.

"You think hating me is going to get rid of the feelings you have for me?" He laughed shortly. The images and repeated thoughts of him danced in her eyes. "You really are the dumbest of your sisters."

Bubbles head whipped around furiously. "Do you think insulting me and being an asshole is going to make me like you?!" She hissed. Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, not from sadness but from anger. She couldn't _stand_ him. Boomer always managed to bring out the worst in her. It never failed.

He gave her a cocky smile. "I mean…it works." He laughed at the pure rage on her face. "It's been working since I first met you actually."

She thrashed around in his grip, throwing curses and jabs at him that he just brushed off coolly. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU! GET OFF! GET OFF!" She screamed, giving it her all to release herself from him.

"Doing all of this just proves my point honestly." He continued to taunt.

Boomer laughed cruelly at her futile attempts. He knew he was probably over doing it but toying with Bubbles was so entertaining to him. Watching her thrash in his arms was the highlight of his day and it wasn't even noon yet–that is, until she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"FUCK!" He yelled. Doubling over in pain. He gritted his teeth as he held his stomach.

"That's what the hell you get!" She cursed, smirking.

On his knees, Boomer gave her a malicious glare. He looked as if he wanted to maul her, he would've too if he wasn't in so much pain at the moment.

"Aww, what's wrong Boomer? I didn't hurt you did I?" She cooed, adding fuel to an already raging fire.

He scowled up at her. His eyes were nearly a black void. _If looks could kill…_

Bubbles smiled sweetly down at him, not noticing the appending danger. "Next time you'll know better than to touch me." She beamed as she straightened and brushed off her clothes, getting rid of the invisible dirt that Boomer may left on her. Boomer was still hunched over his knees in pain.

"Bubbles…" He groaned darkly.

After finishing dusting herself off, she turned away from him. "Well, Boomer…it's time for me to go. Make sure you keep your hands to yourself next time!" She said happily. She was too amused with Boomer's pain, that she didn't hear him.

"…Bubbles…" He growled again.

Her eyebrow quirked at the sound of her name. She turned back to him. "What?" She asked dryly.

Bubbles gulped. His glare was fierce. He looked ready to kill her. "You know I'm going to get you back for this right?" He hissed. His eyes were back to normal but still a very dark blue. Bubbles brushed off the fear that was creeping up her back and waved him off.

She laughed nervously. His scowl deepened. "I'll be waiting!" She sang before taking off into the air. Breaking the sound barrier, she wanted to put as much distance as possible between her and Boomer, praying he doesn't recover too soon and follow her. She had enough of Boomer's teasing for the day and she feared what he may do to her for she had done–sad thing is, she still had to see him tonight. The thought alone made her groan. She just couldn't catch a break. It was always one thing after another with the life she led. With all of the bad things that were going on, she wondered what leading a normal life felt like. No powers, no more fighting monsters, no Rowdyruff's and no more endangering her own life.

Bubbles thought about her friends and how their only responsibilities were school and the normal jobs they had. She sighed. The life sounded sweet. Go to school, graduate, find a job, fall in love with the love of your life and get married, have some kids, and then grow old. The life sounded so ordinary but it was the simple life Bubbles only dreamed about. She wasn't really upset with the life she has now. _No,_ she wasn't selfish or anything. She just wanted to know how it felt to be _normal_ sometimes.

Bubbles sighed. If Blossom or Buttercup knew she thought of this, they'll probably go off on her. Buttercup would probably yell and say, _"Why in the hell would you want a boring ass life like that?"_ Blossom would shake her head, disappointed and say, " _It's no point of thinking of silly thoughts like that, we made an oath years ago and we were granted with the life we have now and you should be appreciative of that."_ Bubbles pouted. The words weren't even said but they still kind of hurt her spirit.

Bubbles landed at Townsville's largest mall, _Morebucks Mall_. I'm pretty sure you don't have to guess who's it's named after. She sighed. She _so_ didn't want to be here. Not even her love of shopping was making her enthusiastic about being here. Bubbles sighed for the umpteenth today. " _Duty calls."_ She wallowed.

* * *

 _On the darker side of Townsville._

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Boomer growled, kicking the door open. It hit the wall with a loud bang, startling everyone in the bar. He gave everyone staring at him a deadly glare and heads whipped away quickly. Some even scattered to clear a space so Boomer can get by. A pissed Jojo wasn't someone you would want to get in the way of.

" **DAMNIT BOOMER! WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HOW YOU HANDLE MY SHIT IN HERE!?** "

A loud baritone voice was heard coming from the front of the bar. Boomer eyes centered on the raging fellow. _Great. At the bar stood_ an old, burly African American man. The graying hair upon his head and beard were neatly trimmed and shaped up. Although nearing his sixties, for an old man, he was still well kept together and very much in shape. Large muscles protruded from his shirt and chest. His dark brown slanted eyes matched Boomer's glare. The old man's name was Sean " _Justice"_ Mickenly, the owner of the bar the boys came to often and he didn't take shit from _anyone_ and probably one of the very few people that weren't afraid of the Rowdyruff Boy's; and for that, they respected him in a way. _Is it a mistake that may cost the man his life one day? Who knows?_

Boomer sucked his teeth as he made his way over to the bar, where he spotted his brothers. A couple that was near made sure to scram before he could get there.

"Damn! You boys are always scaring away my damn money! I'm going to have to start charging your asses double!" Justice growled as he cleaned a glass. "And Boomer, my door better not be broken or I'm going have your ass wiping this place clean from ground up!" He continued to yell, scaring away a few people himself.

Boomer sighed as he sat, waving the sour old man off. "Yeah, yeah…you say that every time we come in here." You could hear Brick and Butch snickering in the background.

Justice's large callused hands slammed on the bar in front of Boomer causing him to jump slightly. Justice got in Boomer's twisted face.

"That's because anytime one of you evil sons of bitches come in here, you're always fucking up my shit!" He spat. Boomer had to turn away as spit flew from his mouth.

Butch smirked. "Aww, Gramps, I'm starting to think you don't like us anymore." He cooed cutting in.

Justice glared sharply at the deranged boy. "Shut the fuck up Butch. Last time you were here you started a fight with three men and ended up trashing this fucking place! And you know who paid for the damages?" His eyes narrowed darkly, widening Butch's smirk.

"Gramps, you know that wasn't my fault. Those three dickwads had it coming."

Justice fumed.

"Butch, you were playing darts with their bodies as the intended targets." Brick stated dryly, staring at his laid back brother. The memory of one of Butch's darts landing in one of the men's eyes played through Brick's head vividly. The man's gurgled scream rang in his head shortly after. Brick shook his head at the memory. His brother could be…a little _too_ brutal sometimes.

Next time sat a laid back Butch. His arms were behind his head and his eyes were closed, relaxed and in thought.

"You sure that happened? I don't quite remember _that_ part." Butch snorted with a laugh.

Justice just shook his head. "You're a sick fuck Butch; you know that right?" He exclaimed before walking away.

Boomer rolled his eyes. " _Ohhh,_ he knows."

Butch smirked mischievously as he gave his youngest brother a side eye. "I bet you know _all_ too well. _Don'tcha Boomie?"_ They both shared knowingly looks as if to say, " _we'll talk later."_

The gesture however; wasn't missed by Brick. He chose not to say anything though. He trusted his brothers; trusted them to know that they wouldn't do anything stupid. He trusted them enough to know that they wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their mission. He trusted them enough to know that whatever they may be up to, he would eventually find out because they knew that he knew, that he would eventually find out anyways.

"Why the hell did you storm in here like that, Boom?" Brick inquired after taking a chug from his beer.

Boomer blinked. He almost forgot about his encounter with Bubbles. Now that it came back to him, he couldn't help but to run a hand through his golden locks. Thanks to Brick, he was back to being pissed all over again. _How wonderful._

"I ran into Bubbles while I was talking to Princess." He groused. That's another thing he almost forgot. _Princess._

Brick's and Butch's eyes quirked with interest at the mention of Princess's name. "Talk about shitty luck." Butch chuckled. Brick and Boomer ignored him.

"What did she want?" Brick inquired. His glare was fixed in Boomer.

Boomer sighed. "She thinks were up to something. With us doing all of this hero shit around the city; she thinks we have this ulterior motive."

"Which we do–" Butch sang. Without warning, Bricks elbow collided into Butch's nose. Butch jumped up hissing in pain.

"FUCK!" He exasperated.

"Why do I always have to tell you to shut the fuck up?" Brick spat. "You don't know who could be listening to us right now." He scolded in a low tone, growling in Butch's direction.

Boomer on the other hand, ignored his older brother's bickering and cries of pain and continued. "Other than Princess being suspicious, I don't think Bubbles suspected anything."

Brick turned to him with a quirked brow. "But that's not why you came in here raging, is it?"

Boomer frowned. He really didn't want to tell his brothers about his counterpart got the best of him with a kick in the nuts. It was embarrassing. Brick's stared, waiting for Boomer to go on.

Boomer sighed irritably. "I pissed Bubbles off and she kicked me in the balls." He said it so fast and low, he thought they didn't hear him at first but…they did. How did he know? Butch's obnoxious cackling reassured everything.

"BWAHAHA! Now _there's_ something you don't hear every day!" Butch was now banging his hand against the bar, turning some heads around the room. "I told you one day that bitch was going to snap on you Boomer!" He was dying with laughter.

Brick just glared at him. He thought about elbowing him in his ribs this time. It irritated him how childish his own brothers still are sometimes.

" _Hahaha!_ Like Buttercup never landed a cheap shot on you all through high school." Boomer countered.

Brick chuckled. "Remember the time she put pink dye in his shampoo in gym?" Butch frowned at the memory.

Boomer howled. "His hair and face was pink for a week straight!" The memory was something Boomer will never forget. Butch was literally the laughing stock of the whole school. It was also something Butch will never forget either but…for other reasons.

Butch eyes narrowed. His forest green eyes glowed menacingly as a sick smirk replaced his frown. "I remember…I also remember how after, I shattered both of knee's." Blood lust poured out of him. Buttercup's screams echoed through his head from that day. He remembered looking over her at her bloody and battered body. The taste of iron in his mouth from him taking a bite of her arm when she had him in a chokehold. One half of her face was even unrecognizable…to him, she was _beautiful._

Brick and Boomer sighed simultaneously. Brick immediately regretted bringing the situation up.

Boomer placed his elbow on the bar and rested his hand against his cheek. "Butch, must you ruin every fun, endearing moment we have?"

Butch grinned darkly. "I thought we were all reminiscing?"

Brick shook his head. He wondered if there was cure for Butch's sick desires. "So where did Bubbles go after?" He asked, giving Boomer a side glance.

"She went to go find disguises for Butch and Buttercup."

" _What joy._ " They heard Butch grumble.

"We're really going along with this?" Boomer asked warily. "This could fuck everything up for us."

Brick took another big chug from his beer. "We'll be fine. If anything does pop up…" He paused to take a glance at them. "you'll know what to do."

Boomer nodded.

Butch grinned wildly. "So that means we can kill?" He asked a little too excited.

"Only if you _have_ to." He stressed the _have_ part. "Try to keep the death toll to a minimum though. I don't need the girls getting suspicious because you can't control yourself Butch."

Butch gave him a toothy smile. "Roger that Red, you don't have to worry about a thing." His face said otherwise though.

Brick's eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't think Butch heard him clearly enough. Brick grabbed Butch by his throat out of his seat and pulled him close. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Let me make this _painfully_ clearbecause I know you can be a little hard at hearing sometimes," His eyes darkened and the grip around Butch's throat tightened. "If you fuck this up for us, I will make sure the _first_ person you'll fear…is me. Understand?"

Butch couldn't even respond as he gasped and wheezed. His hands clawed at Brick's hand for air. His eyes were wide and turning red from the lack of oxygen. Boomer thought about stopping Brick but the deadly look in Brick's eyes made him change his mind almost immediately. The only reason why he didn't die from suffocating was because Justice had snapped Brick out of his trance.

"AYE! Brick let go of your brother!" Justice yelled. Brick dropped him, leaving Butch in a coughing fit. People witnessing the scene made sure to make their exit out of the bar before things got even more out of hand.

Brick glared fiercely at Justice. "Old man, didn't I tell you to mind your business?"

Justice matched his glare. "I don't fucking care about all that! What you're not going to do kill his ass–" He pointed to Butch. "in my fucking bar!"

Through coughs, Butch chuckled and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. "Damn Justice, and here I thought you cared about me…" Even when he's down, Butch never fails to be an ass.

For a second, Justice thought about taking out the bat he kept under the counter and cracking it across Butch's head. _Maybe then he'll shut the fuck for once._ Justice relaxed his nerves and groaned. "He's your brother. He maybe a fucking hassle all the time but that doesn't mean you should kill him. At least not in here, you're not."

Brick began to calm down at Justice's words, even though he still could feel the flames still pricking inside his chest. "Whatever…" He grumbled before making his way towards the exit. Heat radiated off him as he passed people.

In his chair, Butch cackled. "So you do _care!_ I knew it!"

Justice kneaded the bridge of his nose as he gritted his teeth. Butch was capable of working _anyone's_ nerves. He glared at Boomer. "Get your deranged fuck of a brother out of here before I knock his teeth into the back of his throat!"

Boomer groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was be responsible for Butch.

Butch downed the rest of his drink, even Brick's unfinished one. Following after a loud burp, he turned to a disgusted Boomer. "C'mon Boom, let's go cheer up our sour puss of a brother." He sang, marching out of the bar. He threw a hand over his head, waving to Justice.

"DON'T YOUR ASSES COME BACK UNTIL ANOTHER WEEK EITHER!" They heard Justice scream.

Boomer looked over his shoulder and smiled. "We'll be back Friday! You know we never miss happy hour!" He sang as he walked out the door behind Butch. He could still hear Justice's loud obscene curses from outside of the bar.

"DAMN KIDS!"

* * *

Inside her room, Blossom waited alone. Robin was still in class whilst Blossom had a short one hour break before it was time for her to head out for her next class. She was expecting Brick's arrival any minute now so she could give him Butch's disguise that Bubbles dropped off and go over their game plan for the night. Blossom thought it was best that the two most level headed of the trio's get down and discuss a few things. They were the smartest after all. Plus, she thought it would be less of a chance of petty arguments happening. Even though she was the leader of the whole group, Blossom did somewhat admire Brick's leadership skills, no matter how reckless they may have been in the past.

Speaking of the devil, not a second later Brick had sauntered into her room, not even bothering to knock. He didn't spare her a glance as he made his way to the sofa on Robin's side of the room. The notion made her eye twitch and she had to swallow down the insult she was eager to spit his way.

Sitting up on her bed, she glared at him. "Well, hello to you too, Brick." She snorted.

Looking like he would like to be anywhere but here, he grunted in response. Blossom crossed her arms over her chest. _Be nice Blossom, be nice._

"You could've knocked! What if I weren't decent?" She snapped.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Blossom, you're never _decent,"_

 _Twitch._

"and besides, I used my x-ray vision before I came in." He continued dryly, crossing his long leg over the other. Slouching, his arms stretched out along the edges of the small sofa.

 _Twitch. Twitch._

Red crossed her cheeks. "Again, you pervert! What if I wasn't decent?"

"Then I would've knocked." He shrugged simply.

 _I hate this boy._

Blossom's eye twitched rapidly as she forced a smile. "So why not just knock period?"

Brick exhaled slowly. He was growing irritated. "It's not like your body is that amazing to look at. I've been with many girls shaped like you or better Blossom."

Blossom felt like if she twitched again her eyeball was going to pop out of its socket. She had to refrain from throwing the bag of clothes in his face and kicking him out.

She sighed deeply. "Let's just change the subject."

"Let's."

Her eyes narrowed. "Okay…I asked for you to come to not only to give you Butch's disguise but to go over what's about to go down tonight. I wanted to make sure everything is clear before we proceed."

"That's all? You could've called me for all this." Brick grumbled.

Blossom gritted her teeth. Her patience was thinning. "Brick…please don't make this harder than it already is. I'm trying to be _nice_ , while you're over there being rude."

"I'm being nice by being here right now." He countered.

"You're being childish."

"You're wasting my time."

Blossom groaned loudly as both of her hands wildly rummaged through her orange lock's. "Why do you always have to be so fucking difficult!?" She screamed harshly.

 _So much for no arguments._

Brick just shrugged; pissing Blossom off further. The room was starting to grow colder due to her anger. If she didn't relax soon, everything in the room was going to be popsicles.

"Is this because you're not the leader anymore?" She accused.

This time Brick's eye twitched. _Got you._

She folded her arms again and glared at him as if he was a disobedient child. "It's not like I'm a dictator Brick. Me calling you here to discuss things should be proof enough."

Brick sucked his teeth.

"You're being childish about the matter while I'm trying to make this situation work for all of us. All we've been doing is fighting than actually taking this on head first." Brick rolled his eyes as she continued. "Yes, none of us may like the idea that were now a team anymore but it's not like we see each other every day. All we have to do help Townsville from time to time and then we're back doing whatever it is we do."

She continued to lecture him. "I want to work with you Brick." She stated softly and watched as his glare started to fall. "I want to hear your thoughts. I want you to share your ideas with me. We could help each other. Were both leaders so I thought you would agree that us putting our heads together would be a great idea. Isn't that the sole reason you wanted us to team up anyways?"

Brick's face softened slightly. He still seemed annoyed but Blossom just chopped it up to him just being stubborn but at least she could tell that she was getting through to him. _Small step of victory for Blossom…_

He exhaled a cloud of smoke before sitting up in his seat. "Fine…let's just get this over with. "

For the first time, Blossom actually gave Brick a genuine smile. _Maybe this can actually be a good thing._

"What are you planning to ask Naomi's mother?" Brick inquired.

"Just simple questions like, if Naomi had any trouble with anyone. Maybe she skipped town." Blossom answered.

Brick cocked a brow. "And if she didn't? This doesn't seem like a runaway person kind of case." He sneered.

"I'm only pitching idea's," Blossom said as she lightly tapped her finger against her chin. "Then we'll have to find out who would want to kidnap her and why." She paused to stare at him. "But I do agree with you, her case is most likely related to all of the other missing person's."

Brick sucked his teeth. "Then why pitch an idea you don't even agree with?"

"Because you never know." She left her bed and made her way towards her shoes she left at the door. Her hour long break was nearing its end and so was this meeting.

Brick stared at her from the corner of his eye. "What if we don't find anything?" He asked changing the subject.

Blossom sighed as their eyes met. "You know you have a very nasty habit of thinking negative." She placed her hand on the door knob.

Standing up, he smirked. "I'm a Rowdyruff for one, and two, I like to think realistically."

Blossom scoffed. "Are you going to let the fact that you're a _Rowdyruff_ , be an excuse for almost everything you do Brick?"

Brick's smirk fell. "I was created to be _evil_ Blossom. It's in my DNA."

Blossom laughed. "But you weren't created from evil." Brick's frown deepened. "You we're created from ingredients to make the _perfect little boys_. Only thing that went wrong was your psychotic parents telling and raising you and your brothers to be evil."

Brick gritted his teeth. He was stumped. Brick didn't completely agree with what Blossom was saying but his actions from when he was younger made him think otherwise. He _enjoyed_ causing destruction and mayhem too much for him to just be evil because he was _told_ to be.

 _ **No!**_ _Blossom doesn't know shit!_

Brick was pissed at the fact that he let Blossom get inside his head. He mentally shook his head. _I'm not a good guy._ His gaze fell back on a confused looking Blossom. _I'm not like some ass kissing Puff. Never was and never will be._

Blossom was a little worried as she stared at the conflicted look upon Brick's face. She regretted saying anything at all. _Some thoughts are best left in your head Blossom._ She scolded …the look he was giving her told her that he was at least thinking about what she had said. _Maybe he agrees? He seemed to agree with what I said earlier…_

 _No…this is Brick I'm talking about here, he's too stubborn for his own good. But still…_

"Brick?..."

His ruby eyes centered on her, releasing himself from any dark thoughts he may have been thinking about before.

She gulped. His stare unsettled her as he stared intensely at her. Red orbs seemed to swallow her whole…there was something dark behind them.

"Just…" She started as turned to open the door. She giggled nervously. "Just forget I said anything…I'll see you later." And with that, she slipped out the door leaving Brick alone inside her room.

His nails dug deep in his skin from clenching his fists too hard. His knuckles were nearly white.

" _You wouldn't understand_ _ **shit."**_

* * *

 _In a realm where the less fortunate stayed and the darkest of souls played, stood two figures watching over the busy streets of Townsville, in a room filled with many monitors._

" _ **Oh ho ho hoo, this just won't do~"**_

" _Yes, it seems we do have a problem on our hands. A small one, but a problem nether less."_

" _ **Hmm…maybe we should keep'em busy for a bit, perhaps?~"**_

The man turned away. _"Do as you wish. It has been quite a bore around the city lately."_

A vicious smirk crossed the tallest figure's face. _"_ _ **What about the boy's?..."**_

The shorter figure shrugged. _"It'll give them some interesting do."_ Turning back around to his companion, he smiled sweetly. " _Make a show out of it_."

That was all he needed hear to open the gates of hell.

* * *

Skipping her classes for the day honestly wasn't in Buttercup's plans. She really wanted to go–scratch that–she _had_ to go. She was barely passing her classes. If the Professor or Blossom seen her grades right now, she would be in some serious shit. The thought of that alone pissed her off further.

Buttercup gritted her teeth. With every step–no stomp she made, the ground shook. The source of her anger, you ask? Well, take a quick guess. She stopped when found her target.

" _Butch Jojo!"_ She hissed.

Butch smirked. In a dark alley way in one of the less crowded parts of Townsville stood a very smug Butch Jojo. As he stepped out of the darkness, he whistled taking in the obsidian girl's appearance. Buttercup's anger hit him like a smack in the face. _Not like he would feel a normal one, that is…_

Her glare was fierce. "You better have a good reason to be calling me out here." She growled.

Butch, with his hands in his pockets, leaned against a wall and smiled.

"Why do I have to have a reason, why can't we just meet and chit chat like old friends?"

Her eyes narrowed. "When the hell did I say we we're friends?

He feigned hurt. "Ouch! Buttercup, are you always this cold?"

"Only to dickheads that's blackmailing me to do only God knows what." She spat bitterly.

His smile turned into a smirk. "What if you end up liking the things I make you do?" Lust danced in his eyes as he gave her appearance a longing once over.

She scoffed and glowered at him. "I still won't fuck with your disgusting ass Butch, no matter what you do."

Butch frowned. "Ya'know you say all these things but we still end up _fucking_ with each other from time to time."

Buttercup pouted. She didn't like that he was right; she didn't know how to respond to him.

Butch's frown lifted. "Exactly."

"What do you want?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

His deep chuckle startled her. "Nothing,"

 _Twitch._

"I just wanted to test to see if you'll actually come."

 _Twitch._

 _This…fucking…ASSHOLE!_

In a matter of seconds, she was on him. She practically threw her body on top of his before they landed on the ground deeper in the alley. Buttercup fell on top of him and before Butch could grasp what happened she landed a clean right hook across his jaw. _And_ then another. With a satisfied grin, she watched him spit out red. But her grin instantly fell as she heard him laugh. With her right hand she grabbed his spikey locks and roughly slammed his head against the concrete. Pain momentarily shot across his face.

"You called me out of a class I'm nearly _failing_ for nothing? Is that what you're telling me?" She growled lowly, leaning over him. Her eyes were like daggers.

Beneath her, she heard Butch groan…in pleasure?

"Anyone ever tell you that you're fucking hot when you're pissed."

 _Crack._

She hit him again.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," He rolled his eyes; smirking. "You're _always_ pissed. I know something that might help with that." He wiggled his brows.

Disgusted, she opted to rolling her eyes. Using him as a human punching bag proved that it did nothing to the deranged fuck under her.

"You just love pissing me off, don't you Butchy?" She sneered.

Excitement danced in his forest green eyes. "We're on nickname status now?– _hot."_

She groaned. _I really need to find a way to delete those pictures._ She thought bitterly. _Playing these games with this bastard is going to drive me insane._ She peered down at a now cackling Butch. _I_ _ **do not**_ _want to end up like him._

Buttercup felt something nudge her in a place where nudging wasn't supposed to happen in a dark, lonely alley way. Looking down again, she scowled. She was definitely going to hit him again.

But before her fist could connect, Butch grabbed it and he smiled; her scowl deepened further. "Hey, not that I don't like this position and all– _you're awesome on top by the way_ –" He winked. "But I never knew you were the one for PDA." With his leg, he nudged her between her legs once again. When a small blush crossed her cheeks, he smirked.

"I fucking hate you!" She screamed; hopping off him a good distance away.

All she could hear was his laughter as she watched as he began to stand. When he was on his feet, he dusted himself off and rolled his jaw around. A few cracks could be heard as he massaged his jaw with his hand. Buttercup's mouth fell slightly ajar when she noticed his jaw wasn't bruised or showed any signs of her hitting him. She bit her lip to mask her disappointment as she thought to herself.

 _Those punches should've definitely left a mark or something!"_ Her eyes zoomed in closerto his jaw. _It's like I didn't even touch him. I wonder how the back of his head looks. I banged him up pretty hard–_ and then she remembered his insane strength during their arm wrestling match and their little tussle in her room. _Hmm…_

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me like I'm on trial?" He inquired rubbing the back of his head. He looked agitated.

She ignored him. "Does your head hurt?"

He blinked and then stared at her…like _really stared at her_. Her aura screamed _suspicious;_ like she was inspecting him…and then it clicked. He smiled.

"It's a little sore," He began, watching her posture. "But that's what usually happens when a head meets concrete, right?"

Buttercup sucked her teeth. "Serves you right."

His smile turned into a smirk. "Why do you ask? What, you're worried about little old me?" He teased.

She grimaced. "In your dreams."

"In my dreams you're doing _a lo_ t more than worrying about me Babe." Once again he wiggled his brows.

Buttercup took a step back. "You're disgusting."

"And you're beautiful." He took a step forward.

 _Thump. Thump._

And once more, a blush spread across her cheeks _again_.

 _And then the ground shook._

"What the–"

* * *

"Hello?"

" _Blossom! It's an emergency! There's a huge monster terrorizing downtown Townsville. I need you girls and the boys to stop it immediately."_ Ms. Bellum sounded frantic as she spoke over the phone as Blossom listened warily.

"I got it Mayor. We'll be down there shortly." She reassured before hanging up. _So much for class._ She carefully hid her books and bag in a nearby bush, making sure not to leave anything too valuable with the rest of her belongings.

Blossom sighed. "I really hope this doesn't take long." They still had an ample amount of time before their mission tonight; Blossom just only hoped that they still had the energy for it. With her phone still in her hand, she sent a quick text message in the group chat the girls shared with the Rowdyruff's and then without delay she shot off into the sky.

From her peripheral vision, she noticed a two blue streaks paint the sky beside her. One light and one dark. _That was fast._

"So how bad do you think it is?" She heard Bubbles ask over the violent air.

Blossom's eyes narrowed at the sight below her. A dark cloud of smoke blanketed a part of the city but Blossom could still hear the screams and destruction from the chaos.

"Ms. Bellum sounded pretty shaken up over the phone. So maybe a _category 3 or 4."_

Bubbles groaned. _"_ I was really planning on not starting spring break with any bruises." She whined.

Breaking his silence, Boomer snorted. "Weak."

Bubbles sent him a short glare, not bothering to reply. Instead, she picked up speed. "I'm going start evacuating the citizens. When I'm done I'll meet back up with you." She directed to Blossom.

Blossom nodded and without a word, her baby blue streak was the only thing that was left.

Turning to Boomer, she smiled sweetly– _or at least tried._

"You should go help her. I'm pretty sure the rest of the team should be here soon."

Boomer rolled his eyes at the mention of the word _team_ and grunted. "Is that an order?" He sneered lazily cocking a brow.

Blossom's eyes narrowed on him. "Actually _, yes._ Now it is; now go!" She hissed icily.

He only smirked before following after his counterpart.

Watching him leave, she let out a breath of relief. At least now she didn't have to worry about too many casualties. Bubbles always effectively and flawlessly made sure any citizens in danger were out of harm's way in record timing and now with Boomer's help, things should work out even faster. Only thing she had to worry about now was the mystery creature wrecking the city. _Where ever it is._

Blossom's eyes brightened slightly, triggering her x-ray vision. She scanned through the smoke for her target and– _bingo!_

Blossom flew through the smoke like a bat out of hell, building momentum and speed. She held her breath as the strong winds cut through her face and around her. When she was close enough, she readied herself. Cocking back her fist, she channeled her energy into it, making it glow dangerously. With a loud battle cry, her super powered fist collided into the creature with a huge explosion, sending a shockwave through the city. Glass around neighboring buildings shattered from the impact and then all was silent.

In a large whole in the ground, stood Blossom.

"Did I get it?" She wondered aloud.

A loud piercing screech followed shortly after.

" _No. You didn't."_ She heard.

Blossom's eyes cut through the smoke to above her, where she heard the voice.

" _Butch?_ "

Glaring down at her, Butch floated. His dark blue jeans and black hoodie was tattered here and there but from her analysis he seemed to be fine, besides a few dark bruises on his face.

"Yo!"

She frowned. "What happened?"

He shrugged. " _Wellll_ …this big ass monster appeared out of nowhere but luckily, I was nearby to respond to the attack. Butter's showed up soon after and we've been holding off this piece of shit until backup arrived." He made sure to leave out the fact that him and Buttercup was together at the time of the attack. "Unfortunately, backup just pissed the shit off even more." He spat.

Blossom gritted her teeth. "Where is it?"

His head turned to the left. There, Blossom saw the beast and her sister battling it out. Her green streak was all you can make out as she flew around the creature delivering blow after blow. It didn't look like she was doing much damage though, just annoying the creature even further. Blossom clenched her fists. She had to think of something.

Floating out of the crater she made, she took a closer look at the monster. It looked to be some giant mutant armadillo to her–maybe even crossed bred with a rhino even. It stood at least 12 stories high. _We faced bigger._ She thought coolly. The creature's skin was pretty tough. Blossom gaze fell where she landed her blow. She frowned. Only a few cracks laid on the back of the beast. Impressive but not enough…and she was sure she put enough strength in her fist to at least shatter most of its hard exterior.

She observed it further. Long saber like teeth poked out of its mouth while large, sharp spikes and talons sat along its back and an even sharper one stuck out from its tail. _So not only does it have hard skin but we have to avoid those spikes on its back tail. Great._

"It's a miracle you didn't get impaled when you attacked it." Butch said solemnly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She swallowed at the thought. "…Yeah, a miracle."

A second later something green caught their eyes and Buttercup was sky rocketed into the air. Luckily a building behind them broke her fall.

Butch whistled lowly as his eyes watched her flailing body. He winced playfully as he watched her crash into the building. "That had to hurt." He grinned.

"Buttercup!" Blossom screamed rushing to her sister's side. Buttercup was already rising to her feet, shaking Blossom off when she tried to help her up. Buttercup glared at her.

"So _nice_ of you to join us Leader Girl. Me and Butch we're just getting our asses handed to us while the rest of you took your sweet fucking precious time!" She groused, glaring daggers at Blossom. Blossom glared right back.

"I didn't know! I only knew what was going on until Ms. Bellum called me!" Blossom barked.

Butch coughed. " _Ahem,_ _correction_! You were getting your ass handed to you, not me."

The two heroines scowled at him. _"_ _ **Shut the fuck up Butch!"**_ They screamed in unison.

Butch just rolled his eyes at the pair and grinned. "Well I'm just going to let you two sort out your differences. We do have a rampaging monster on the loose." He sneered before flying off in the direction where Buttercup was flung from.

"Where's Bubbles?" Buttercup questioned still glaring at her sister.

"She's with Boomer getting people to safety. They should be here soon."

She nodded. "So then where's cap wearing jackass?"

Blossom blinked.

Buttercup knew what that meant.

"You mean he's not here already?" Blossom nearly screeched.

Buttercup took a step back. She was already bruised enough; she didn't want to go semi death too. "If he was, do you think I would be asking where he was at?" She quipped.

Blossom didn't even have the patience to get on Buttercup about her attitude at the moment. _Brick's not here. Where the hell could he be?_ If her hair wasn't in her infamous ponytail right now, she would be raking her fingers through it in frustration. Instead she gripped the hem of her shirt.

"I just was with him too!" She growled. She didn't even have her phone on her to check to see if he tried to contact her or not.

Buttercup cocked a brow. This was news to her. "Why were you with Brick?" She asked with a hint of suspicion.

Blossom exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. "We we're basically discussing what was and what might go down tonight. It actually wasn't that bad." A small smile graced her lips.

Buttercup grimaced. "So then why the hell isn't he here? I know he got your message. I'm pretty sure Mayor B even called his ass too!"

Blossom frowned. "I don't know, but when he does show, he better have a good ass reason on why he's late."

" _If."_ Buttercup corrected. "If he shows up."

Blossom's glared forward to where Butch shot off. "Oh, he's going to show. I highly doubt he would trust to leave his brothers alone under our care."

Buttercup scoffed. "I can't stand him!" She jumped up, forcing her body in the air and floated. "If that was the case then he should've been here by now!"

"He'll show." Blossom reassured, floating right next to her.

 _Cri–Crack._

Buttercup cracked her knuckles. " _He better_."

* * *

"We need to hurry up!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Bubbles eyes narrowed at his sarcastic remark. She was really beginning to think it was a mistake for Blossom to pair the two of them together; she was better doing this part of the job alone. Zipping in and out of buildings, the two blue's rescued any stragglers from burning, wrecked buildings; placing them on the ground, out of harms reach safely. So far they were doing a great job–but they we're wasting time. They needed to get back to their siblings quickly.

"You're slowing me down. _And_ that say's a lot since we're supposed to be the fastest." She quipped.

He scoffed. "You sure you're just not slow?" She heard him call before he rushed into a building to the right of them. Half of the building was tilting horizontally and at any minute now it'll fall onto the buildings next to it and liked stacked dominos, they'll fall too.

From outside the building Bubbles heard screams of terror. She guessed that was the reason why Boomer suddenly jetted off from behind her. For a moment she contemplated about going in after him to help but the sickly creaking noise the building was making made her wary. Either she goes in after Boomer to rescue the people that was trapped inside and eventually let the building fall– _destroying anything in its path…or_ she finds a way to stable it.

The second choice was obviously the smarter choice. Blossom would yell at her if she knew she even put this up for debate. Bubbles could hear her in her head now.

" _WHY IS THIS EVEN UP FOR DISCUSSION BUBBLES? YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THIS!"_

 _Yeah, yeah okay. Stop yelling at me Conscious Blossom. I hear you._

Bubbles sighed warily and then examined the building again. It was threateningly big. Maybe even one of the biggest buildings in the city–and now it's leaning. _Whatever the creature is it must be really strong._ Flashes of light went off where the split in the structure was. She guessed those were split electric cables. Probably one of the few reasons why the building was still standing. All Bubbles had to do was place it upright and find a way to hold it. She didn't want it to cave from immense pressure…but how was she going to do this? Bubbles wasn't the strongest nor the smartest Puff. Lifting the building upright was going to be a fight in itself. Boomer flashed through her mind.

 _He's a little busy right now. Maybe I can wait until he's finished?_

An ear-splitting creak broke through the air and then the worst case scenario started to happen.

The building began to fall.

And Boomer wasn't even out yet. _Shit._

Not even giving it a second thought, Bubbles sped to the side of the falling building in record breaking speed. With her hands out in front of her, she pushed. Bubbles pushed with all her might. Gratefully, the building stopped it's fall. _Sadly_ , it wasn't going anywhere and as seconds turned into minutes, she began to sweat. The building was heavy _as fuck_. _Oh, where was hardcore Bubbles when I need her?_ Her arms were starting to protest little by little. Bubbles didn't know how long she'll be able to hold the structure but since Boomer has yet to come out; she had no choice but to go beyond her strength and push herself further. She prayed that a miracle would happen–and fast.

"BOOMER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME–WHICH I KNOW YOU CAN–YOU NEED TO HURRY UP! _**NOW!**_ "

On the ground, people screamed and cheered as she struggled to push the building. In their minds, they believed her and Boomer had everything all under control. What they didn't know, is if they didn't get from around here soon; they may all be crushed to death.

And she didn't have the time or energy to make sure they evacuated to safety. All she could do was scream from above.

" **YOU PEOPLE DOWN THERE NEED TO MOVE! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!"**

Their cheers stopped and they just stared blankly up at her.

"ARRGHHH!" She groaned.

And then the inevitable happened.

Something large fell from one of the windows in the building. It was large. Bulky. And had four hefty wheels.

 _A SUV?_

The people below we're too busy staring up at Bubbles to notice it's soon arrival…and Bubbles was a little too late on warning them.

" **WATCH–"**

Too late indeed. A couple that looked to be in their late forties wasn't aware until the last minute of their impending deaths. And when the SUV finally landed, flattening them like they were nothing but insignificant flies to a fly swatter; blood splattered. Their blood splattered onto other people close by to them. On their faces, in their mouths, and on their clothes.

 _Silence._

Underneath the vehicle, blood poured and the couple's intestines spilled out. It was one of the horrid sights Bubbles had ever witnessed. Small tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. Her irises shrunk from shock.

" _No…"_ She whispered.

 _Then the screams began._

Bubbles couldn't breathe. She couldn't move.

And for that moment she faltered. The building came crashing down on her. The creaking from the building was thunderous. It almost sounded as if it was alive. The force from the building snapped her out of her initial shock; looking up, she knew she had to act fast. A short glance down, people were still there, pushing and shoving others to get out of the way. To escape their certain deaths.

Bubbles was scared. She didn't want anyone else to die. Not when she was there to stop it.

Mustering up the strength, she placed her hands above her, catching the building in its tracks. She pushed. She pushed harder than what she did before. She took deep breaths as she sweated. Bubbles conjured all her strength to move the building above her. Her arms began to glow from all the energy she was transferring to them. Her body screamed in protest along with the massive building. She gritted her teeth as she struggled.

 _This time no cheers could be heard._

 _Only wails of terror._

* * *

 _Inside the building._

" _BOOMER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME–WHICH I KNOW YOU CAN–YOU NEED TO HURRY UP!_ _ **NOW!**_ _"_

Displeased, Boomer groaned. The last thing he needed was the annoying Puff, that he still wasn't on good terms with rushing him.

"Yeah…I can hear you alright." He grumbled with a roll of his eyes. How could he miss an obnoxious voice like hers? From that and her thoughts, he could tell she was struggling with the massive building. Not that he could blame her…she was pretty weak. He had to stifle a chuckle at the thought. Now was not the time to be laughing at childish things. No, right now Boomer had another pressing matter to worry about. Right now, Boomer had to figure out how he was going to get about 60 people out of a falling building before they all fell to their deaths. Their petrified eyes peered straight through him. He was starting to grow anxious himself. Today was not his day.

He wouldn't have enough time to get them out a few at a time before the building came crashing down on top of Bubbles. He could risk going out and helping her, considering if the building doesn't collapse once they got it up. _Wouldn't that be a waste._ And it just wouldn't look good.

Well he could always try _one thing_ …he was a little rusty at it, considering he was still trying to master the ability.

He massaged his chin, deep in thought; ignoring the pleading and eager glares of the people around him. They were growing impatient. _Well, shit so am I._

 _Will it work?_

"Why are you just standing there!?" One man dressed in an overly expensive business suit demanded to know.

 _Ooo, Armani! Nice taste._

"Why aren't you doing anything?" A terrified woman screeched at him.

"Yeah! What she said!" Another yelled.

He glanced at them with disinterest; debating whether or not to just leave the three here to die for beginning to irritate him.

" _Shut up_." He spat harshly; silencing them. He was still a Rowdyruff Boy after all. They all stood frozen, too afraid to move and the corner of his mouth quirked in satisfaction. _Ahh…still got._

Placing his hands coolly in his pockets; he barked out orders. "Everyone huddle together," When they hadn't moved, his eyes narrowed icily. " _ **NOW!**_ "

Well that sure got them moving– _just not in the way he was expecting them to._

From inside the building let out an ear deafening groan and catching them all off guard; their bodies flung to the left as gravity pulled them down. Chaos erupted all around him as he caught himself; flying out of the way of soaring office furniture and other miscellaneous items. Desks, couches, chairs, tables, televisions, computers, _people;_ flew past him at dangerous speeds. Not enough to hurt but enough to blind side him. Only when he witnessed a screaming pair crash through a window and fall to their deaths did he think to react.

" _ **HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!"**_

Some we're able to and some…weren't so lucky.

Boomer gritted his teeth as he raced out to catch the few people that had fallen out of the building; placing them somewhere out of the way of danger. When he was done, he quickly made his way back inside. During the flight back he had time to check the surroundings. Bubbles had managed to stop the building from falling; only thing was that now, she had more of the building weight on top of her. He thought about going to help her but he didn't know how long the employee's in the building would be able to hang on. Seeing her sweating profusely made him anxious. Eventually, her arms were going to give up on her. He was surprised that she was able to hold it for this long, in all honestly. She was able to stop a flying bus but stopping one of the largest buildings in Townsville from falling over? …Yeah, no. He had no choice but to use the technique he was working on. He hadn't mastered it yet and he didn't want the girls to know about it but it'll be a small price he had to pay in order to help Bubbles out from fucking everything up.

Bubbles didn't even notice him flying past her back into the building. Inside, he quickly counted all of the people that we're still inside. There was now 48 people compared to the earlier 60. Still a lot but still a better number to work with. They all screamed and shouted for help at him, which he quietly ignored. He had to focus really if he was going to pull this off. He took a couple of deep breaths and as he did so, the noise around him faded slowly. He closed his eyes; small sparks of lightning danced around him. His breathing was relaxed, his body composed, and his heart beat steadily. Walking past him, you would think he was meditating; in a way he was.

 _In. Out._

 _In. Out._

His hand we're again placed coolly in his pockets in his pockets as he started to glow a lightning blue color. Electricity ran through his now straight blonde locks. The louder the electricity became, the deeper his breaths were; the more the electricity spread throughout the room. The sparks wrapped around the people's unsuspecting bodies like a snake, while they were too busy screaming their heads off to notice. Their fingers growing weak around the objects they held onto. He felt the electric currents seep into them and himself. He could _feel_ their fear, almost taste it.

 _In. Out._

 _Just a little longer…_

 _In_ _ **. Out.**_

 _ **In. Out.**_

Opening his eyes; everything went numb as everything around him froze–

 _ **OUT.**_

In a flash of blinding light, they were gone.

* * *

 _Outside with Bubbles_

Her arms ached. Not the kind of ache like when she had to do a thousand push-ups when she messed up during training or when she burnt herself trying to see how long she could hold her lightning ability in her arms. _So far it's only fifteen minutes._ It sure didn't compare to when she had to lift the thousand pound weights for hours; that the Professor made. No, her arms we're in excruciating pain. The type of pain you felt when dying didn't sound like such a bad idea. Okay she was probably exaggerating but her arms were literally killing her. Every second felt like an hour. Her wrists looked swollen as the threatened to snap under all of the pressure. Her body was soaked from all of the sweating she been doing. Her Chemical X prone body was starting ware down…and that scared her.

Bubbles had no idea what Boomer was doing; she thought she saw him fly past her a minute ago but just thought the pain was playing tricks on her mind. She wouldn't be surprised if he already rescued the people inside and left her by herself for payback from earlier. Bubbles didn't think it was that serious though…he rightfully deserved a kick to the balls for being blatant jackass. _Serves him right!_ She mentally cursed. But…even if she did possibly end all chances of him having kids in the future and fuck up any chances of them being cordial; she really wished he showed up right now. Okay, fuck wished _. She needed him right now._

"B–B-BOOMER! Where a–are…you?!" She croaked. Her voiced sounded so weak as she cried out for him. "Where ever you are…I–I need you!" She closed her eyes and exhaled; missing the light that flashed from behind her.

" _How badly do you need me?_ " The haughtiness in the tone was on full affect. Bubbles didn't know whether to cry out in joy or to send vile curses his way.

Instead, she did neither. "You're late." She said breathlessly. She could _feel_ the smirk on his face. _Why isn't he helping me yet?_

"You're weak." He countered dryly.

Her teeth grinded together. "Stop being your normal jerk self and–" _Groan._ "h–help me."

She couldn't see it, but his head cocked to the side and the small smirk on his face grew. "Please?" She heard him coo.

If she didn't have the weight of a 100,000 ton building on her shoulders, then she most definitely would be smacking him right now.

"Boomer, _dear_ –" She started.

"Yes, _honey_?" He drawled sweetly.

 _Don't reach out and strangle him. Don't reach out and strangle him._ " _Would you be ever so kind_ and HELP ME GET THIS MOTHER FUCKING BUILDING UP– _please."_ She ended sweetly even though her tone did still have a hint of malice. When she heard him laugh, she sighed in relief. He was going to help her…he just had to make her miserable first. _Fucking sociopath._

"I was going to help you. I just wanted to see you sweat a little more." He said smoothly, placing his hands on the building beside her; pushing. She fought to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"By the way, I like when you call me Dear." He added with a wink.

She gave him a sharp side eye. "I like when you're not talking to me."

A small pout played on his angelic face. "But I thought you liked when I talked more?"

"I'm going to kick you in the balls again when this is over with."

The smirk was back but this time, more salacious. "Then how are we going to have our children when we're older?"

 _Maybe now that he's here…I can just…reach over…and claw out his jugular vein._ The plan was simple. The building may fall on top of her but at least the boy she hates the most would be dead too. _–Why is he looking at me like that?_

His ocean blue eyes penetrated right through her; hinting at something. The crooked smile he sported definitely hinted that he knew something. Confusion spun in her eyes as he just stared at her with that frustrating crooked smile of his. Then she noticed something. The building hadn't moved…like at all. Not even by an inch and she was still desperately struggling with it. She was going to murder him.

Bubbles eyes cut toward his; fully facing him now. "Why aren't you helping me?" Her tone was as cold as her eyes. "Do you want innocent people to die?" He just stood there with his crooked smile as she continued. "Cause that's what's going to happen if you don't help me Boomer."

He only chuckled and like a light switch being flipped on; electricity sparked around and through them. The energy engulfed them and the building she was holding up. It was like all the air in her lungs vanished as the current flowed through her. To say she was shocked would be the lamest pun and an understatement; there was no way to describe the way she felt as Boomer's energy coursed through her. She felt light. The air felt tingly. Her body quivered all over. Her muscles felt more loose than they ever were. Her hair stood at attention as the sparks caressed her tresses. But besides all that, what had her attention the most was Boomer.

Like before, he stood staring back at her. Only this time; he glowed. Everything about him seemed brighter, clearer. If Bubbles had to picture what Zeus looked like, Boomer would be it; the younger version at least. – _Did he just snort?_ His eyes narrowed at her. Back to being the irritable Boomer, he went. Bubbles swallowed. His eyes we're intense. His normal ocean blue eyes now contained specks of lighting blue and grey. The combination made his gaze even more demanding. If she could, she would be cowering away right now.

" _Push_." He ordered icily.

So she pushed. No back talk, no smart remarks, no sass, just pushing. To her amazement, the building felt unbelievably light. Not the bone crushing weight she felt just moments ago. She gaped at the fact; watching the building slowly move upwards. The electric sparks on the building nipped at her finger tips, down her arms, and then through her body. The rush she felt made her want more. Whenever she used her electric ability, she never felt like this. Only thing she felt was pain and numbness but here Boomer's; her counterpart's electric energy felt _otherworldly_. In her peripheral she peered at him. No longer was his eyes on her; instead they stared ahead, focused and far reaching.

She was speechless. Incredulously, she stared at the blue energy move through Boomer's arms, they blue of his veins stood out against his skin like a tattoo. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as she unconsciously pushed against the buildings force. His whole demeanor was relaxed and poised. _She was jealous._ Whenever she used her energy like this, she was the farthest thing from relaxed. She felt stiff, restless, and exhausted afterwards. Questions spun around in her head. Questions that demanded to be answered. She didn't even notice that the building was upright.

His eyes caught hers; not fazed by her staring. "Use your heat vision to mold the split in the building. Stabilize it." _Another order._ Without a word, she left his side.

Down beside the split, Bubbles eyes glowed red as heat built up behind her eyes. The beams shot out of her eyes and around the building she went. Stone, steel, and anything else that held the building together melted under the immense heat. The building will stand fine on its own again until the cities construction workers find out what to do about it. Below her, she could hear people clapping and cheering, congratulating her and Boomer for saving them. Bubbles smiled softly and waved as she floated down next to the crowd; gracefully lading on her feet.

" _That was amazing Bubbles!"_

" _Thank you so much!"_

" _We all would've been goners without you two!"_

Two.

Her head swiveled around nervously until she found who she was looking for.

"Boomer!" She pointed in the air. He floated staring down at her. With his hands back in his pockets, he huffed.

" _ **Oh my God! Boomer!"**_

" _ **Boomer, over here!"**_

" _ **Boomer that was amazing!"**_

" _ **The lights we're so pretty!"**_

" _ **You got us out of the building so fast!"**_

 _How did he get them out of the building?_ She thought. She counted all forty-eight of the employee's present and wondered how he was able to get them all out without her seeing it. _I don't remember seeing him come out. Come to think of it…I don't even remember him coming behind me. I didn't even sense him._ She eyed him suspiciously. _Just what are you capable of Boomer?..._

"We need to leave." His deep voice called out to her, ignoring the people below him. He still had that edge in his tone.

Her eyes narrowed; giving him that, _you have some explaining to do_ look.

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he wore that same crooked smile, before shooting off with speeds that could probably rival The Flash's; her eyes on him the entire time.

The people shouted after him. Bubbles turned to them, giving them an apologetic smile and final wave before following behind him.

* * *

 _Back at the fight._

"This piece of shit is really starting to get the _fuck_ on my nerves!" Buttercup growled, picking herself up from another crater. She was growing sick of being tossed around like a play toy by the damned thing. The monster was reluctant as ever; not giving up the fight no matter how many punched or attacks they sent its way. Only now, small cracks laid against its supposed impenetrable skin.

"We just have to keep attacking it! Once we break through its skin, we got'em!" Blossom assured avoiding yet another assault of its abundant amount of spikes being shot at them.

"We've been doing that for about an hour now Blossy. We need a new plan!" Butch quipped grabbing one of the spikes in midflight and shot it right back at the creature. It howled in pain as the spike dug into one of its feet. Butch didn't use the opportunity to celebrate though. Just as fast as he launched the spike, Butch took the chance and slammed his body into the monster's side. As it fell, the spike in its foot tore through the monster's foot; ripping it in half. The creature screeched in agony as it slid against the bumpy concrete and into a neighboring building. The tall structure crashed on top of its head as it roared; leaving nothing but smoke and dust.

Blossom blinked in astonishment. She didn't know whether to congratulate Butch or yell at him for causing more unnecessary damage to the city. "Butch…" She started.

"YOU IDIOT!" Buttercup cut her short. "You probably just pissed it off even more now!" She screamed pointing a menacing finger in his direction; all that he rolled his eyes to.

"At least I managed to get it down. All you've done was play ping pong with the thing." He spat at her.

Buttercup's face became red from anger. "Fuck you, Butch!"

He sneered. "Pick a date!"

Buttercup rushed to him, preparing to hit him before Blossom intervened.

In the middle of the two greens, she yelled. "Knock it off you two! At least wait until after we killed the thing before ripping each other's throats out."

"So you're giving me permission to kill him?" Buttercup questioned with a smirk that could match Butch's.

Blossom glared at her. _Out of all of that, this is what she takes from what I said?_ "NO, you can't kill each other!" She grimaced between the two of them. "We still have a monster to defeat and you two can't even get along for five minutes to do your jobs!"

Butch placed his hands behind his head and looked at her with disinterest. "Well…technically I didn't sign up to do this shit. My pig headed brother thought–"

"So, God help me Butch if you say another word I'm going to rip your freaking tongue out your throat!" Blossom growled at him with pure disdain in her eyes.

Butch frowned with a huff. "You guys are no fun." He whined.

Buttercup started to say something but Blossom's deadly eyes stopped her in her tracks. With a huff of her own, Buttercup frowned and turned away from the two. Her body was sore but it wasn't nothing she wasn't already used to. She could still fight of course; why else would she have the title _The Toughest Fighter_? It was just an ego bruiser to keep getting repeatedly slammed, especially in front of Butch. Who was suspiciously barely scathed. Buttercup knew the boys may have grew slightly _–and she uses that word very loosely_ –stronger than them but throughout the fight, all three of them took some pretty big hits and Butch only has small bruises. _Interesting…_

"Butch where's Brick?" Buttercup inquired with a raised eyebrow. Blossom too looked on for an answer.

He too cocked a brow. "Do I look like my brother's babysitter?"

She swallowed down any insults. "Well, when's the last time you seen or heard from him cause the asshole isn't here."

"I only seen him once on campus in the morning, after that I went to class and that's it." He lied quickly.

Blossom and Buttercup eyed him closely to see if he was lying; so far they couldn't tell. Blossom sighed in frustration. Brick was going to get a. ear full from her when he showed his smug face. Then it bothered her that Bubbles and Boomer have yet to return. Blossom thought things would go much faster with Boomer's help… _something must've came up_. She thought warily; but Blossom didn't have time to think about what could've been delaying them. Something sharp went through her left leg and blood shot forth, then an ear shattering screech could be heard in the distance. _The thing was back._

"AGHHH!" Blossom released a piercing cry before falling out of the sky. The burning sensation screamed at her as she fell; too in pain to stop herself from falling. Then suddenly she stopped. A pair of strong arms we're wrapped around her torso. Looking up at her savior, she smiled meekly. He was the last person she thought would save her.

"H–heh, thanks Butch…"

He nodded nonchalantly before whistling; eyeing her wound, he chuckled. "Seems like the little shit is _pissed_!"

Blossom grimaced at him, fighting the pain. " _Geee,_ I wonder why?"

"See Butch, look what the fuck you done? You pissed it off even more!" Buttercup screamed from above.

Out of the building appeared the creature walking limply towards them. Butch had took out it's right foot so it took out Blossom's left leg. _An eye for an eye._ Some of the cracks on its hard skin looked worse than before, so that's a good sign at least but then menacing look it was giving them with its piercing red eyes wasn't. Next time it'll be aiming for their _heads._ Looking at how pissed the monster was starting to make Butch twitch in excitement. Maybe he would be getting a decent fight after all. A wide grin spread across his face as fire pumped inside his soul. Before when he was fighting the thing, he was holding back; thinking the creature was too weak to use his actual strength but now…things may get a little fun.

And Butch's definition of _fun_ was never actually fun.

The creature roared, shaking the earth under them. It huffed and scowled at them; sizing the three up to see who to attack next. Its large spiked tail waved side to side behind it. Abruptly, the creature charged at them quickly; well, as fast as it could with a damaged foot. Along with its running, its tail crashed along the buildings it passed; sending debris soaring to the city streets from either sides.

Thinking fast on her feet Buttercup flew high above; out of the way of the wreckage. At a safe distance, she turned to see where her sister and Butch was. She screamed when she saw that they we're still in the same spot she left them; with the creature still charging at them.

"What the hell are you too doing?! It's coming right for you!"

Blossom sucked her teeth, still in Butch's arm. She looked up to see any signs of what he was planning to do. She didn't want to leave the boy to do anything reckless. Which she knew for sure that that's exactly what he was planning to do.

"Butch…" She hissed, keeping track of the distance that the monster charging at them was.

"Can you fly?" He asked quickly; not even giving her glance as he stared ahead of him. Wickedness danced in his eyes as he ignored Buttercup's screams from above. The monster on a mere fifty feet away. _This should be enough._ If his grin could grow any wider, it would take up his whole face by now.

She blinked. _Crap, it's almost right on us._ She answered him slowly. "Yes…my leg may slow me down a bit but…what are you plan–"

"That's all I needed to know." He shouted before tossing her up above towards Buttercup and rushed, head first towards the monster.

"B–BUUUTCHHH, YOU IDIOT!" Blossom bellowed through the air. In a flash, she was in Buttercup's arms.

"Calm down!" Buttercup growled, while Blossom struggled to break free from her sisters vice like grip.

"No! The bastard is going to get himself killed!"

 _Even if that was true…I see nothing wrong with that_. Buttercup thought with a roll of her eyes. "He'll be fine." Buttercup waved her off.

"How the hell do you know?" Blossom quipped, glaring at her sister.

Buttercup spared a quick glance towards a barely scathed, deranged Butch. "It's _Butch_. He's my counterpart. He's crazy, I'm crazy. We do crazy shit but we always get right back up." Buttercup solemnly stated; her eyes still on Butch.

Blossom miserably sighed before breaking away from Buttercup; giving her a skeptical look. "How hard did you hit your head," Buttercup cocked a brow. "You're giving Butch compliments now?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and snorted. "Shut the hell up and c'mon, let's give Butch some back up." Buttercup yelled before flying below shooting lasers at the oncoming spikes being thrown Butch's way. She'll tell Blossom what she noticed later. Right now, they had bigger problems.

Blossom's brow quirked in suspicion but she didn't protest; following Buttercup's actions, she blew each spike out of the sky that her heat vision landed on. In the corner of her eye, she could see Butch doing the same as he maneuvered his way through the bullet like spikes. The creature started at slow its stride at the sight. Butch smirked maniacally. Either the thing was scared of Butch or it had something up its sleeve; he decided to go with the latter. He was only a few feet from the monster when he cocked his arm back, prepared to give the final blow. Like Blossom's fist before, his hand glowed from all the built up energy to he transferred to it; only this time, his was brighter.

"BUTCH!" Blossom and Buttercup screamed together.

With his mind too clouded with the certain death he was about to deliver the beast, Butch didn't notice the tail of the creature shooting around, sky rocketing right towards Butch. A sickening crack could be heard once the tail landed into Butch's torso. Luckily, the spike on its tail missed Butch by a few inches. The tail of the creature took Butch for a short fly; smacking Butch through a building beside him. Shards of glass shot out from the impact. Blossom and Buttercup watched from afar as the monster took its tail and crashed it into the spot where Butch landed over and over.

Buttercup panicked. "We have to do something." She didn't even think twice before she shot off towards Butch. She didn't get far before Blossom tackled her out of the way from a spike that was fully prepared to decapitate her. Grabbing Buttercup by the collar of her shirt; she ducked and dodged the spikes being sent their way.

Buttercup glowered. "So the thing can multitask?" She sneered. While the creature swung its tail repeatedly onto Butch; its focus was on the girls above it, trying its hardest to shoot them out of the sky. Blossom couldn't respond at the moment. With her leg being injured and grip still on Buttercup, she couldn't afford to talk and keep her sharp reflexes up. She didn't want to take the chance on letting go of Buttercup to fend for herself and end up with both of them getting impaled. The spikes were coming fast; faster than before. She hissed in pain when a spike grazed her side. Buttercup gritted her teeth; if Blossom kept this up then they'll both be dead. Buttercup thought of taking over but one wrong move meant immediate death and dying was so not on her agenda for today.

Miraculously, it was as if their prayers were answered when suddenly all of the spikes stopped at once. Blossom and Buttercup smirked in triumph; knowing very well who was behind the action. With a glow of a bright blue light, the spikes slowly turned to the opposite direction; back in the direction of their rightful owner. The creature screeched; probably angrily confused by the notion.

"Bubbles!" The pink and green girls turned to their baby sister; just inches behind them.

Bubbles cheerfully smiled. "I hope we didn't keep you all waiting long."

Blossom had let Buttercup go. "Well, it's not like we needed you two anyways." Buttercup sneered.

Blossom glared at her. "Shut up Buttercup," Her attention went back to Bubbles. "What took you so long?" She inquired.

Bubbles groaned. "I guess you can say we had to do some heavy lifting but I'll explain that later; right now…" She glared at the ugly monster below them and with a wave of her fingers, the spikes rained down on the thing. It's ear shattering cry could be heard shortly after. Bubbles smirked. "We have a monster to kill." As dust shot up from the chaos; sparkles of light danced through and around it. The girls looked down in awe.

Eyes wide, Blossom asked. "Bubbles are you doing that?" She pointed at the bright blue sparks. To her, they we're beautiful. They resembled fireworks.

Bubbles gulped and shook her head; knowing who they really belonged to. "No…that's Boomer's."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Buttercup yelled, full of sincerity; even though she may never let him know it.

Bubbles clenched her jaw as she continued to stare. Her eyes found Boomer sending blow after blow to the creature's body. "Yeah…"

The once calm sparks of electricity turned into something larger. The sparks now looked hostile as cracked and whipped around the creature's form; leaving deep burn marks along its tough skin. The tail that was once beating upon Butch was now nearly burnt to a crisp as Boomers electricity intensified. The creature's cries could be heard all through the city as Boomer beat it mercilessly. From the spikes Bubbles sent back to it and Boomer's electricity; it couldn't be much longer until the battle was truly over.

Not wanting to use up all of his energy, Boomer gave it one last swing from his lightning fueled fist and back up to a safe distance.

"BUTCH!" He called loudly. "Stop playing dead and bring your ass out here!"

The girl's heads whipped to the broken down building; surprised it was even still standing and gasped. For a moment, they completely had forgot about Butch. The girl's jaws nearly dropped from what they witnessed next.

Out of the wreckage appeared Butch; shoving and throwing away the few debris that once laid on top of him. On his feet, he stretched; rolling his neck and arms around he laughed.

"Damn…can't a guy take a break for a couple of minutes, geez!"

 _Blink._

 _He barely looks hurt…_

"Blossom and Buttercup we're about ten seconds from dying you moron!" Boomer spat; not caring that creature was still on the ground moving.

Butch rolled his eyes while dusting off his torn clothes. His body was bruised but not in the way it was supposed to be. Instead of being black and blue all over like the girls thought he would be, Butch looked fine. Hurt and maybe a little sore in some places, but fine nothing less. He looked as if he just got into a caged brawl with maybe ten people…instead of being brutally mauled by a massive beast.

 _More blinking._

… _How?_

"Well they're not dead. You and Baby Blue came just in time." Butch shrugged.

Bubbles cheeks flushed at the nickname whilst Boomer glared at his careless brother.

"SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS WHOLE TIME YOU'VE BEEN RESTING!?" Everyone's eyes went to Buttercup as she screamed her head off at Butch. Her lime green eyes were scorching from rage. Her eyes practically burned into Butch, who simply grinned up at her.

Still; nobody paid any attention to the growling creature before them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GRINNING AT YOU INSANE BASTARD! TO THINK YOU HAD ME AND BLOSSOM WORRIED ABOUT YOUR STUPID ASS!" She continued to bark.

His grin widened. "Aww, ya'll were worried about little ole me!" He laughed.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Well now that you had your _break_ , can you start back helping us again?" She hissed, not one for dealing with Butch and his bullshit.

He stretched his limbs once more and yawned; bored. "Why? It seems you all have everything together here."

"It's still moving!" Bubbles yelled over them. Her eyes were on the creature; it was twitching oddly. Its limbs started to lift its weight off the ground; causing the earth to shake around them. Examining it closely, Blossom saw that its outer shell was finally wared down to the point that they might have a chance to kill it once and for all. Deep cracks and gauges lined its back from where the spikes and Boomer's electricity had attacked. It huffed and growled as it rose its feet. On its hind legs, it roared before curling itself into a ball. Without any delay, it spun in place, quickly building speed.

Thinking fast, Boomer and Butch increased their distance away from the thing. Without warning, it shot towards them with plans of crushing them. Boomer and Butch we're able to get out of the way before it bounced off the building they close to and then up in the air in the direction of the girls.

"Son of a bitch!" Buttercup cursed. The energy blasts she threw at it had little to no effect. Bubbles quickly grabbed both of her sisters and sped out of the way; all whilst Blossom and Buttercup blasted it eye beams and energy blasts. The creature was reluctant on giving up as it chased after them. Bubbles was the fastest out of her sisters but the weight from the two girls slowed her down quite a bit.

"WE COULD USE A LITTLE HELP YA' KNOW!" Bubbles screamed at the two boys.

Butch and Boomer rolled their eyes in response; they we're being bossed around the whole day and it was growing tiresome fast.

 _Where's Brick?_ Boomer asked using telepathy.

 _I was going to ask you!_ Butch responded sourly.

Boomer sighed. _Where ever Brick is, it better be fucking important._

– _It was._

"Huh?"

A second later, a bright red streak soared right past them, in the direction of the monster of the monster and the girls. Brick's speed was incredible, so incredible that the girls didn't notice him appearing right behind them; in front of the creature. Lowering himself to the ground, he stopped right before it. with his arms out, they glowed red with his energy. Bracing himself for impact, Brick placed both his feet deep in the ground; small craters swallowed his feet as he waited. His eyes glowed as he sized the creature up. The corner of his mouth slowly lifted.

And then he caught it.

The girl's jaws dropped.

Butch and Boomer stood, waiting for their brother's word.

The monster continued to spin in Brick's hands; if he was any normal person, the skin on his hand's would've been burnt to the bone from the velocity of the beast. But he wasn't any normal person…he was a Rowdyruff, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. His red energy kept the creature at bay until it ceased its spinning. Before the creature could react; cocking his arms back, with great force he launched it back to Butch and Boomer's direction. With open arms, Butch caught it but not without being pushed back several feet from all of the force Brick used to launch it.

When steady, Butch smirked. "Nice throw!" Like he was always there, he appeared on the left side of the creature; Boomer following suit and appearing on the right.

"Thanks, now on the count of three Butch you're going to squeeze while me and Boomer push. Got that Boom?" Brick looked towards Boomer who simply nodded. Like the creature heard what they had said, it began to squirm in Butch's grasp; trying to stand upright again.

Altogether, they yelled. " **THREE!** " Loud cracking noises echoed through the street as the boys push and squeezed to creature together; slowly flattening it until resembled nothing but a crushed skittle. The creature wailed in pain as it died slowly and painfully. A thick black goo oozed out of the cracks and onto the boy's arms as they crushed it. the monster's arms twitched awkwardly as its intestines and skull were being crushed together. Only when they heard the nasty snap of the creature's neck, did they stop and dropped the dead carcass of the being. It landed on the ground with a loud crash. Bubbles and Blossom winced at the sound whilst Buttercup just stared in shock.

Boomer shook the slime off himself with distaste. "As long as we've been doing this shit, I don't I'll ever get used to crap that comes afterwards."

Butch laughed, wiping the guck off as well. "Quit being a pussy Boomer, its only _guts, blood, and all that jazz!"_ He sang brightly.

"Of course your sick ass would say that." Boomer deadpanned. Brick looked on absently at his brothers as they bickered. A faint feeling of dread passed through him when he sensed the girls approaching. He knew Blossom was going to scream her head off at him and that was something he could do without for the moment.

" _Brick!_ " He heard her start. He had to fight the feeling of crushing her throat as well.

Her turned his gaze on her. "Can we do this on ground at least?" He noticed the large spike in her leg and shook his head. "You're injured." He stated, void of any emotion.

Confusion crossed her face. "So?"

"So you we're careless while in battle?"

Blossom's eye twitched. "No. My back was turned. I was trying to stop Butch and Buttercup from killing each other!" She didn't know why she was explaining herself to him; it's not like she had to. She was the leader, not him. But that look in Brick's eyes made her feel inferior to him and that irked her like no other.

"The ground." He said it in a way that wasn't up for debate; he wasn't going to repeat himself.

A look of guilt momentarily flash through Buttercup as it finally hit her that Blossom was injured because of her. She clenched her fist; staring at Blossom's wound as they floated back down to the ground. She was supposed to helping her sister but yet again, she let Butch throw her off her game. Buttercup made a vow to herself that from this day forward, she wasn't going to let Butch get under her skin…at least as much.

On the ground, Blossom sat herself atop of some turned over car, careful not to accidently not to hit anything against the long spike that stuck out of her leg. It stung like a bitch but she had a very high pain tolerance; not like Buttercup's of course. Her glare fell on Brick, who stared back in disinterest.

"Where we're you?" She snapped first. A chill ran though everyone's spines as Blossom grew more and more angrier. _First he shows up late as hell and then he insults me? The nerve of this asshole!_

"I had work to do." He stated simply.

"What could be so important that you couldn't put it on pause to do your damn duty!?" She hissed through her teeth.

He cocked a brow. "I don't know Blossom, maybe like class? School work? We are in college you know." He quipped.

Her glare didn't waver. "It could've waited. You would've been excused."

Brick sighed. "I don't do half assed things Blossom. Once I start something, _I finish it_." His gaze fell on the dead monster beside him. _"_ Just like how I finished the job of killing the damn thing you and everyone else here spent nearly hours to do, in a matter of minutes."

Buttercup and Butch ruffled at this.

"We wared it down though! If it wasn't for us, we'd probably still be fighting it!" Buttercup barked.

"Boomer and Bubbles we're busy evacuating people. It was only three of us fighting it off compared to six. That's pretty low odds seeing how strong the son of a bitch was." Butch added. "Boom and Bubz only showed up later."

Brick's intense gaze fell on Boomer. "So, what took you two so long?"

Boomer face was impassive. "We came across a problem with a building that was threatening to fall with people in it. Bubbles couldn't lift it by herself and I had to get the people out too."

Blossom and Buttercup glanced at their sister, who looked back warily. "The building was gigantic! I–it was too heavy for me to lift by myself…"

Irritably, Blossom nodded and sighed before glowering back at a nonchalant looking Brick. "That's still not a good enough excuse on why you weren't here on time! Protecting Townsville is your first priority; when it's in danger, you drop _everything!"_

"You think they would do the same for you?" Brick spat out, still with the same impassive look.

This startled Blossom. "W–what?"

"I said, _do you think they would do the same for you?_ Drop everything they're doing in seconds if you and your sisters we're in danger?" His deep red eyes bored through the girls as they stared back at him. His next words were brutal.

"These people sit in their nice cozy homes anytime some danger transpires and leaves it up for us, _super human_ s to handle it. With our lives on the line, we fight to protect your _beloved_ _Townsville_ and they; _these two faced ass citizens,_ stand by and watch you get thrown through buildings and blasted out of the sky!" He glared harshly at her. "Not once do they call back up; no police, no military, nothing…we are equivalent to the likes of machines to them–"

"That's not true!" Bubbles cried, glaring daggers at Brick.

Brick ignored her, continuing his speech. "I wonder what would happen if one of us died?..." A small smile played on his face as he watched Blossom swallow. "I'm positive that all their going to do is have a shitty memorial for us until the last one is standing, being picked off like flies; they're still going to expect the rest of us to keep doing their dirty work for them instead of finding a better solution to defend themselves. _Which isn't going to happen anyways…_ Face it–" The corner of Brick's mouth quirked up. "Townsville is doomed to be destroyed."

Brick quickly side stepped a large piece of cinder block that was aimed at his head. With a smile he smiled back at culprit he threw it.

Blossom's glower was icy. Her bright pink eyes glowed with anger and hate for the young man before her. Her breaths we're ragged as her temper grew. Standing limply on her feet, the ground below and around was covered with a thin sheet of ice. Her hands shook with her fists clenched in tight balls; pink energy seeped out of them as her knuckled turned white. _"Shut up…"_ She hissed.

"Why?" Brick inquired, a hint of a teasing tone laced in his voice. "It's true."

"You're wrong Brick." Bubbles spat.

 _Is he though?_

Blossom felt a rough hand on her shoulder. "Blossom, calm down. Don't let him get to you; nothing he's saying is true anyways."

 _Then why…why do I kind of believe him._

Boomer huffed. "You gotta admit, Brick does have a point."

"No he doesn't! He's just being a major jerk right now!" Bubbles snapped on him.

 _He does…have a point._

Brick scoffed, waving Bubbles off. "She doesn't have to believe me. It's my opinion."

"Well no one asked for you jacked up opinion asshole!" Buttercup hissed at Blossom's side. Unbeknownst to her, Blossom had stopped shaking.

"Can we just go already–" Butch started before Blossom cut him off.

"I don't care what you say." Blossom spat.

Brick blinked.

"I don't care what you say…" She started again. "I am going to protect Townsville until my final dying breath. Whether I'm by myself or not." Her glared fazed right though Brick. "Townsville is _my_ home! I grew up here, my family is here, all of my memories are from here. So what, the people here may have changed in the years. That doesn't change the fact that this is where everything started for me." She smirked at the deep frown that Brick sported. "Townsville has made me into the person I am today. So if you think that I'm just going to abandon it–" Suddenly were small hand went to the long spike sticking out of her leg and with flick of her wrist, she snatched it out.

"–then you're wrong."

The two leaders eyed each other, neither wanting to back down. It felt like hours went by until Brick finally broke eye contact. He began to float in the air, leaving the girls and his brothers on the ground still.

"Get the Professor to examine that spike." Was all he said before launching himself through the air. As quickly as he came was as quickly as he left.

Butch began to float too. "Ughhh, now you done it Pinky! Brick's going to be in a bad mood for days because of this!" Butch groused before shooting off after his brother; not giving her the chance to respond… _not that she was anyways._

The girl's eyes fell on Boomer.

"Not going to stay for the press, Boomer?" Buttercup teased.

Boomer grimaced at the thought. Not a second later, he as well vanished. Buttercup laughed loudly and sure enough, like clockwork, the press and media were on the way towards the three heroines… _and once again, the day is saved by the Powerpuff Girl's!_

* * *

"So what is it that you _really_ we're doing, if you don't mind me asking?" Butch sneered, flying to Brick's left. They we're on their way back to campus as the sun began to set; only about five minutes had passed since they left the girls to deal with the press.

"Getting rid of any inconveniences." Brick stated quickly.

Butch's brow quirked up and his smirk widened. "Now what could be an inconvenience to us, big bro?"

"A certain woman with freakishly alive hair."

Boomer nearly choked. "You killed Sedusa?!"

The only thing Brick responded with was a small sinister, smirk that stretched across his lips. That was the only reply the boys needed as their respective streaks painted the dim lit sky.

* * *

 **AN:** _Okay, so I know it's been like maybe going on two months or so but I do have a very good reason on why I took so long on getting this out. You see, i'm a freshmen in college in Maryland. So my life's been a little hectic, along with some personal drama but that's about it. I'm not going to ramble on about it. Another reason is, I kinda got wrapped up into the anime **Hunter x Hunter;** my now favorite anime btw. If you haven't watched, you should or if you know any similar anime's, please let me know because it's been kinda hard getting interested in any other one's lol. But at least I'm giving you all a 17+K chapter. That's always a good thing. _

_But for the mean time, keep on liking, following, and don't forget to **REVIEW** either! _

_Until next time my loves!_


	7. Can You Just Help Me?

**AN:** _All rights to The Powerpuff Girl's belong to Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **Can You Just Help Me?**_

Wednesday, April 5th 2017

"I still can't believe Brick had said those things to you." Bubbles spat.

Blossom looked away, finding the big oak tree outside her window far more interesting than what her baby blue sister was talking about. They we're currently safely back at home at the Utonium residence. The Professor insisted that they stay the night to care for their wounds; reassuring them that he'll have them excused from their classes for the following day. Which was normal for their professor's back at the university; the girls usually take a day off after a brutal monster attack to heal and recover.

Blossom was lying on her bed while Bubbles changed the bandages from the wide hole that the spike had left in her leg; the Professor had told her that it'll be fully healed in a day or two if she had lots of bed rest and took it easy. Already, she was tired of it though. Being trapped in her room all day was starting to be a pain, especially having her sisters and father check in on her every fifteen minutes as if she was a child. Her once peaceful safe haven from the world has turned into her prison for the day. Looking around her room, she sighed.

It was just as she left it; not to her surprise. With a vintage appeal to it, dusty pink walls painted the room, a white vintage wooden desk and chair The Professor bought her, her ninth grade year sat in the corner of her left. Fluffy pink carpets laid in certain places, on her cherry wood floors. One was laid at the end of her canopy white, queen sized bed; another laid underneath her desk and the last, the biggest, sat in the middle of the floor. On the largest carpet sat a small chipped up white coffee table and two small white leather sofa's on either side of it. Looking straight from her bed led to her room's bathroom that she requested to be built since Bubbles took too long in the mornings in the family one, which led to them all getting their own. On either side of the bathroom's door, stood two large bookcases, filled to the brim with books' all the she had probably read countless of times. Then there was the grand cheery wood vintage vanity set she had beside her window that she cherished the most. It was her birthday gift from the original Mayor before he died. He got it for her when she turned sixteen and couldn't keep her eyes off it ever since. Overall, her room was her happy place but now…she was growing tired of being cooped up in it.

All day, her sisters and The Professor have been treating her as if she was paralyzed from the waist down. Blossom wondered if they still remembered that she could still fly. When Bubbles and The Professor assisted on helping her use the bathroom, she nearly lost her shit. Blossom nearly almost threw one of her curling rods at them. _Almost._ After leaving her alone to bring her something to eat, Blossom had time to think. Bubbles had stubbornly stayed behind though to keep Blossom company but it was better than having both her and the Professor nagging her.

"Bubbles?..." Blossom said in a whisper.

Bubbles bright blue eyes peered up; stopping her ministrations. "Hmm?" She murmured. Bubbles eyes softened, seeing the uneasiness of her eldest sister. Already knowing where this conversation was headed; she immediately regretted bringing Brick up at all.

"What if Brick's right?..."

"He's not." She stated matter-of-factly.

"He made some valid points though…"

Bubbles bit her lip. "He did…"

"Do you feel like that…like _tools_ sometimes?" Her pink eyes we're filled with sadness. "Remember before we started working with the Ruff's; how Townsville just basically tossed us aside because we weren't there when they needed us?"

Bubbles nodded slowly. She waited for Blossom to get everything out before speaking.

"That's pretty two faced, right? Like he said. Then yesterday came; you saw how they just miraculously fell in love with us again, right?"

Bubbles sighed. "Bloss–"

Blossom continued her rambling. "Then he talked about if one of us died–" Her brows scrunched up. "You think we'll just be forgotten like Brick said?"

"He never said anything about us being forgotten,"

"He didn't have to!" She screamed, startling Bubbles. "It's what's going to happen. Townsville barely even acknowledges our previous Mayor." She spat. "Even though he wasn't that much of a good Mayor, he still did great things for Townsville." He fists clenched her bed sheets as Bubbles looked on apprehensively. "Townsville is so _ungrateful._ These people here are so undeserving of all the wonderful things that befalls upon them–" Blossom quietly seethed as her eyes began to glow. "To think we've been busting our asses for years, for them to just act like this…we should've seen the signs."

Bubbles eyes slowly narrowed. "Blossom…"

" _No Bubbles_! There we're signs from the very beginning! We we're freaks to them before we kicked Mojo's and his minion's asses to kingdom come! –Now look, we're the _perfect little girls._ " Blossom's words felt like venom Bubbles; she couldn't bear to hear anymore.

Tears we're startling to well up in Blossom's eyes as she grew angrier. "They even made the Professor turn against us…" Her voice fell at the revelation. The small tears caressed her face as they ran down her face. The light in her eyes dimmed as she became lost in her thoughts. "We should've stayed on that–"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Bubbles hand sliced through the air, palming Blossom's cheek with a sharp slap. Blossom's whole head turned to the side from the force. Eyes wide, she held her stinging cheek, stunned; Blossom's gaze fell onto a seething Bubbles.

"Bubbles?..."Her voice sounded like a child who just gotten reprimanded.

" _I can't believe you._ " Bubbles began, her tone stabbed at Blossom. "You're full of shit!" Bubbles eyes we're like boiling water. "You said all this shit about _protecting Townsville with my dying breath_ yesterday but now you want to go one about Townsville be ungrateful and undeserving," She pointed sharply. "So you're letting Brick get inside your head now? Some guy that just became a hero basically overnight; what the fuck does he know?" Bubbles snarled in Blossom's face. "I'm so disappointed in you Blossom. You're supposed to be a leader. _Our leader; a hero!_ But instead you sound just like one of the Rowdyruff's, just like _Brick._ "

"Bubbles!" Blossom tried reaching out to Bubbles but she quickly snatched away.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed. "You need to get your shit together Blossom. I'm coming to you as _Powerpuff Girl_ to _Powerpuff Girl…_ if you even still consider yourself to be one, that is."

With one final glare, Bubbles stalked out the room, making sure to slam the door behind her. Her blood was boiling; she couldn't stand to be in the same house as Blossom at the moment. She had to leave. Hopping out of the shower, Bubbles quickly moisturized her body and threw on a gray _PINK_ suit that she left at home; spritzed herself down with some perfume, placed some diamond studs in and teased her hair into a messy bun, then she stomped down the stairs. Downstairs in the living room sat Buttercup playing _Modern Warfare,_ talking animatedly into the headset placed on her head.

Hearing her loud footsteps, Buttercup turned to look at her, confusion etched on her face. "Where's the fire?" Buttercup joked, watching her younger sister hurriedly place _Adidas Runners_ on. After no response Buttercup asked another question. "Where are you going?"

"Out." She stated not even bothering to look at her.

Buttercup eyed the blue Puff suspiciously. _Something is definitely wrong with her._ "Out _where_? Food's almost done."

With her shoes finally on, she made her way towards the door but not before calling out to Buttercup once more. "Tell the Professor that I'll be back later."

"Bubbles, wait–" But before Buttercup could reach her, Bubbles had already vanished out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Buttercup stared at the door, wondering what cold hearted person could piss her usually bubbly sister off so much.

Poking his head out from the kitchen; The Professor look around the living room confused.

"Did Bubbles just leave?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"So what happened to keeping the body count to a minimum?" Butch cooed beside his red headed brother. Brick's red eyes peered up at him from the book he was reading. Butch's forest green eyes gleamed with mischievousness. The two brothers sat at a modern looking glass table. Brick was deep into a chemistry book, whilst Butch sat, going over some English literature notes a hot and willing girl in his class took for him.

"Something came up." Brick answered turning the page.

Although it was a campus apartment, it had a sleek modern décor to it. In the living room, their furniture mainly consisted of black leather couches, the coffee and end tables were glass, with interesting swirled black metal base. The wall behind the television was red brick. Pictures from when Boomer was in a photography class in high school lined the wall. Most of the décor in the Rowdyruff's place was either black, white, and gray. Only when you stepped inside of their rooms, was there a spot of color. _Their_ signature colors.

From the kitchen bar window, they heard Boomer yell. "Wait, so you did kill Sedusa!?"

Brick and Butch winced at Boomer's loud tone before glaring sharply at him.

"Boomer, why the fuck are you so loud?" Butch growled out.

Boomer ignored him, turning back to ruby eyes. "So did you?"

Brick eyes narrowed at him before going back to his book. "Yes, Boomer. I did."

"What the fuck, why?" Boomer questioned.

Turning back to Brick also, Butch wanted to know the reasoning behind killing Sedusa also. "Yeah, why'd you off the bitch?"

Brick was growing irritated with all the questions but he knew the two wouldn't let up if he didn't give them some kind of an answer.

"Would you two shut the hell up and leave me alone for the rest of day if I tell you?" He asked, furiously massaging his temples.

Butch placed his elbow on the table and leaned, placing his cheek into his open palm. "We're waiting~" He cooed.

Boomer too leaned against the island bar, making sure he could hear everything Brick said loud and clear.

Brick grunted as he massaged the bridge of his nose. With his eyes closed he began the story of when he went visit Sedusa.

* * *

 _Brick didn't want to be here. He knew this before he even made it to the club._

 _Just stepping through the window not too long ago, he already dreaded being there. He didn't plan being here long though; he planned for this to be in an in and out thing and hopefully if things went his way, that's all it'll be. But knowing Sedusa, it's never just a 'in and out' thing with her. Memories of him and Sedusa many sexual escapades flooded his mind; not his proudest moments. He was young and inexperienced and Sedusa was a god of manipulation and was truly an expert when it came to the art of fucking. But all that was in the past now. The moment he found out that she was using him to get closer to HIM, he cut all ties and went on with his life…now he was back, but this time for a different reason._

 _Stepping into her spacious office, his eyes scanned the room, taking in all of his surroundings. Everything was dark and the atmosphere was grim. This was definitely Sedusa's office. His eyes we're directed to the large, dark oak wooden desk, stacked with papers and an empty wine glass, in the back of the room. There was a full bar placed in the center of the room where a set of burgundy sofa's surrounded it. A lit fire place warmed the dead room. It looked as if it was just started so he knew it wouldn't be long until Sedusa retreated back into the room. The room had to be sound proof because from outside of the club, the base from the speakers vibrated off the dirty streets. Brick smiled at this. At least he knew if anything went down, not a sound would be heard. That was pretty dumb on Sedusa's part, he thought._

 _Brick's footsteps creaked off the freshly waxed wooden floors as he moved across the room. Candles lit the room against the deep red painted walls. His eyes went to the deep brown sofa placed in front of her desk and coolly took a seat as he waited for Sedusa to arrive. With his body stretched across the sofa, almost similar to how he sat on the one in Blossom's room earlier. He took a moment to think about Blossom's words once more. The girl really thought that him and his brothers weren't born to be evil like when they we're first born he they didn't go off and pound the girls faces in. Brick quietly chuckled at the memory. Times were simple back then but that all changed after the custody war. Brick's blood red eyes darkened momentarily. Things got bad…like, really bad, but no one would know or care about the things they went through growing up and he planned to keep it like that until the time was right._

 _Brick huffed, blowing a few loose strands of orange out of his face. After five more minutes of waiting, his phone buzzed. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his new black iPhone 7. Thumbing through his phone, he went to his messages and seen that Blossom had texted them all in the group chat they shared._

 **Mayor just called. There's an emergency downtown that we need to respond to ASAP! I'll meet everyone down there.**

' _Even through texts she's as stiff as ever.' He thought dryly. He placed his phone back in his pocket and stayed seated. 'If it's another monster attack then they'll be able to take care of it themselves.' He shrugged. What he was about to do was more important anyhow. If he finished up here fast enough, he'll meet them down there for sure. He knew Blossom would attempt to castrate him if he didn't show at all. Plus, he didn't trust Boomer and Butch to behave as well under her orders. A small smile played at the corner of Brick's lips. At least he didn't have to deal with Bossy Blossy for a while._

 _A familiar prickling sensation came over him, signaling someone was near. Looking over his shoulder, he watched the door knob begin to turn. The aura caressed his body in a way that made him feel dirty, like someone touching you inappropriately. Brick's body shifted uncomfortably. Sitting up, he relaxed his body and made his face appear stoic._

 _Entering the room, she already knew someone was inside by the strong aura that radiated underneath the rooms door. It's been a long time since she seen a presence so strong, so she was quite surprised to see Brick sitting in front of her desk. His broad back and defined muscles brought a little excitement to the vixen's eyes' remembering all the time she used to run her claws along it. She greedily licked her lips before sauntering across the room._

" _Sedusa." Brick's deep voice was like music to Sedusa's ears._

" _Ohh, Brick! For what do I owe this visit to?" Seduction laced in her tone. "My, have you grown…" She cooed, giving him a once over._

 _His intense red eyes landed on her snot green ones. "We need to talk." He stated solemnly. His eyes swept over her appearance. She had on her Ima Goodlady get up. Brick's brow quirked._

" _I thought you go by Sedusa here?" He questioned._

 _Sedusa smiled at him as she sashayed over to her matching desk chair. Crossing her long legs seductively. Her white pencil skirt began to rise as she kicked her leg back and forth. "I do go by Sedusa here, but only to employee's. Keep's them in line, ya' know." She winked._

 _Brick snorted. Skipping the introductions, he got straight to business. "You know a girl named Naomi Rose?"_

 _Sedusa's eyes went up in surprise before the revelation hit her. Then a wide smile crossed her face. "Sooo, that's why you're here, to question me, hmm? I'll have you know, the police already been through here already."_

" _I'm not here to question you about her disappearance. I can care less about that." Brick said with disinterest._

 _A small teasing pout replaced the smile on her pale face. "It's a shame really. She was one of my top bottle girls. I did too adore her." Sedusa purred._

 _He remained expressionless; tone dead, but stern. "What did you say to the police?" He inquired._

 _Sedusa's hands went out to her sides with a shrug. "What could I say?" A sinister smiled graced her lips. "It's not like I know anything.~" She cooed._

 _Bricks eyes narrowed darkly; lips straight as a line. "Sedusa, I'm not here to play your little games." He said in a dangerously low tone. Malice oozed out of him._

 _Noticing the dark aura oozing out of the boy, Sedusa pouted. "I'm being serious Brick. I didn't tell them anything. You know the law around these parts:_ **snitches get stitches**. _"_

 _Easing up, his dark aura lessened. "Good."_

 _Sedusa smiled back seductively. "So is that the_ only _reason you came to see me?" She asked leaning forward on her wide desk. There was that perverted aura of hers again._

 _Clearing his throat before he spoke, he peered calmly at her; eyes void of any ill intent. "Actually…I have a favor to ask of you."_

 _Sedusa's eyes beamed. "Ohhh? What is it?"_

 _He sighed. "Butch and Buttercup are supposed to be coming here tonight to snoop around in search of anything pertaining to the girl."_

 _Her frown returned. "Why?" She hissed. "I thought the mayor left the disappearing acts to the police?"_

" _The Puff's want to take matters into their own hands." Brick grunted._

" _So why not just tell the mayor? End it like you have to." She gritted._

" _They're stubborn. You know they'll just keep pursuing."_

" _Then that's their funeral." She glared at him. "Do you wish to die along with them Brick?" She questioned sharply._

 _Brick's scowl returned but Sedusa's glare didn't waver. Sedusa thought Brick was growing mad, he was playing with fire by getting involved in this. She was beginning to think he was forgetting his place…his job. "You and your brothers are supposed to be playing 'super hero' until it's time."_

" _What do you think I'm doing?" He growled._

" _Playing Devil's Advocate." She quipped._

 _Brick scoffed, waving her off. "Are you going to help me or not? I don't need Buttercup running back telling Blossom anything that may jeopardize this for me."_

 _She smirked. "What you need to be worried about is if someone finds out about this."_

" _Sedusa…" He threatened._

" _Okay…I'll help." She sang with glee. "But–"_

" _But?" He questioned._

" _What's in it for me?" She purred, eyeing him up and down. She slowly licked her lips as she took in Brick's physique._

 _Brick exhaled before clenching his jaw. He knew it was bound to come down to this. Unfortunately for Sedusa, Brick wasn't planning on giving her that part of him ever again. What they had before was fun but he liked his girls with…depth and Sedusa lacked that._

" _What do you mean Sedusa?" His red eyes intensified._

" _What's in it for me?" She repeated smugly. "What's stopping me from going to the man in charge and telling that you and your brothers aren't doing your jobs?" She purred, watch Brick's eyes darken with malice. She leaned even further in her seat._

" _You get to keep your life for one." He threatened._

 _Sedusa sneered at this. "Oh? You'll kill me…is that right?" She left her seat and sauntered over beside Brick. Sitting beside Brick, throwing her fit legs over his; Sedusa leaned to her side and pressed her ruby lips to Brick's ear. Brick didn't even flinch._

" _You'll kill me? Even after everything we been through, after all of the things I made your body do?" Her words came out sounding breathless but Brick could hear the venom behind them. Brick's jaw clenched when he felt Sedusa's slimy tongue on his ear. If he had it his way, the vile thing would be on the floor by now._

 _Sedusa's dainty fingers went to Brick's chin, pulling his head so that they we're eye to eye. "Brick, I only want what's best for you…but nothing in this world is free darling."_

" _I can't give you what you want." He said through his teeth._

 _Sedusa shamelessly giggled. "You don't even know what I want yet."_

" _You want what you've always wanted from me–to control me." His eyes clouded over with a familiar darkness. 'Just like everyone else.' He thought grimly._

 _Sedusa grinned. "But Brick, we had fun together, did we not?" Her bony fingers lovingly traced the outline of his defined jaw._

" _You we're manipulating me–" Brick was cut off by Sedusa's finger being placed on his lips, hushing him._

 _She smiled wickedly. "I didn't do anything that you didn't like though." Her smile stretched across her pale face. "You enjoyed every minute of it!"_

" _I was young."_

 _She began cackling._

" _You're still young Brick." Brick's eyes widened in outrage at her words. "You and your brothers are still the same as you we're when you all we're five. Only difference is that you three are stronger now."_

 _Brick's eyes narrowed into slits. "Shut up." Sedusa saw the anger behind his eyes but she wasn't quite finished with him yet. She wanted to remind the boy just what his place was in this world._

" _You and your brothers born to be used. I was just taking advantage of the fact; it was nothing personal." Her hand caressed his seething face. "Aww, don't look like sweetie. At least I made sure that you got some pleasure out of it too." She smiled sweetly._

" _Shut up…"_

" _Nothing that I'm saying is wrong…look at you now; working for someone else's cause, for the man above. Now you're even being used by the city that once hated you. Isn't that hilarious?" Brick's hand fell loosely at his sides as he took in her poisonous words. "You and your beloved brothers are nothing but war machines Brick…the sole purpose of your birth was to destroy. Remember that–"_

 _Sedusa will never be able to finish her sentence; never again to speak period. While she was too busy putting poison into Brick's head, she wasn't aware of the blood lust oozing out of him. It was already too late for her; Sedusa had crossed the line of no return, her fate was now decided. With unhuman speed, Brick's hands went to Sedusa's head and neck. She was in midsentence when she finally noticed the psychotic look in Brick's eyes, but it was too late. Sedusa's head snapped violently to the side, killing her instantly._

 _Throwing her legs off of him, her body slid limply to the floor. Brick stared at her; eyes void of any emotion. Sedusa was right…Brick and his brothers we're born to destroy, so she couldn't complain about her death when she entered death. It was her fault. Who tries to piss off someone who's sole purpose of living was to destroy and kill? Brick chuckled at this._

" _Stupid witch." He spat._

 _Sedusa had nothing but herself to blame for her death. She had one job and she couldn't even do that._

" _Useless." He should've been killed her as soon as her feet crossed the threshold. Foolish of him to think that he could negotiate with the woman. He wanted nothing more but to spit on her body but he didn't want to leave any evidence that he was there. Instead he took a napkin from the bar and wiped down any area that he may have touched, just to be careful. Stuffing the napkin in his pocket, he made his way to the same window he entered from. Brick ignored the knocking at the door and quickly slipped out of the room, as if he was never there to begin with. He knew this may bite him on the ass later but chose to deal with the repercussions when they we're dealt to him. He had no regrets regarding Sedusa's death; just on why he killed her. He killed her out of anger, not for the reason he came._

 _Brick seethed as he flew home to change; making sure to fly slowly so his red streak wasn't visible._

* * *

Boomer and Butch listened closely from start to finish. Both having their own thoughts about the situation but understanding why Brick killed Sedusa. Their self-control wasn't as strong as Brick's but they knew his temper, they we're surprised he didn't kill her sooner for the things she had said. But on a more-darker note, the boys knew that this may cause trouble for them in the future. Trouble that they didn't need on their plates right now.

"You know you could've just potentially fucked us all right?" A deep frown was planted on Boomer's face.

Brick glared at him. "I think I know this already Sherlock."

"And you talk about us controlling our anger and shit. Now look, you done fucked up and killed the queen of the sluts!" Boomer snipped.

"Shut the fuck up! You say that as if you wouldn't have done the same!" Brick's hand violently slammed on the table causing Butch to swipe his notes off the surface.

"Hey! Watch it! This will be the fifth table one of us fucking broke if you two keep at it." Butch scolded.

Brick's glare fell on Butch. "Then tell your brother to stop acting like a fucking hypocrite!" He pointed.

"You could've at least told us that you we're going over there, we're a _team_ aren't we?" Boomer growled.

"Oh, quit your bitching Boomer! You're starting to sound like one of the Puff's." Butch groused causing the blue Ruff to direct his glare on him.

"Fuck you Butch!" Boomer spat at him.

Butch rolled his eyes at the over dramatic Boomer. "Just shut up." He took a glance at Brick who was still shooting daggers at Boomer and sighed. "I think we should be good."

Their heads snapped to him. "What makes you say that?" Boomer questioned.

Butch smirked. "Well…for one, we're still here. No warnings. No threats."

Brick scoffed. "That doesn't mean anything."

Butch wagged a finger in his face, startling him. "Ah-ah! I'm not done yet." He sang cheerfully before continuing. "The reason I say this is because it's not like Sedusa's life had any significance anyway. She was a pawn, a tool, not even a real important one. We're the ones that bring in the money!"

Brick and Boomer rolled their eyes at their glee filled bother. He was making sense– _sadly_ –but his hyper attitude did not fit the moment.

"Besides, we're still doing our part of the job. We're still on track. The big secret isn't out yet. Sedusa was just a little bump in the rode, that's all." Butch boasted. He was having too much fun.

"Wow Butch…and here I thought you we're incapable of consoling people." Boomer said dryly.

It was like Butch didn't notice the sarcasm in Boomer's tone; if he did, he ignored it. "Aww, you fuckers are my brothers. I think I can spare _a little_ feelings for you two." His laughter bounced off the walls, waving Boomer off.

"We feel so _loved!"_ Brick deadpanned, going back to studying again.

Looking back at the red head again, Boomer smirked devilishly. "So when we're you going to tell us that you and Sedusa we're hitting it off?"

A vein appeared on Brick's forehead. _Why the fuck did I tell them again?_ He thought, regretting the decision of telling them anything. "Shut the hell up Boomer."

A wide smirk spread across Butch's face. "You thought we we're just going to roll over and ignore that part?" He chuckled, trying to pull the book from in front of Brick's face. Brick had no intentions of letting go. "First we learn that Buttercup dated Ace and now this?"

Boomer couldn't help but laugh at the two brothers playing tug of war. "This is so out of character for you Brick. Who would've knew, The mighty _Brick the Bludgeoner_?" Boomer egged on.

"Will the both of you SHUT–" Brick snatched the thick book out of Butch's hands and smacked him over the head with it. "–THE FUCK UP!" Then he launched it in Boomer's direction, which Boomer narrowly ducked. The book crashed somewhere in the kitchen behind Boomer. All you could hear was pots and pans clashing about.

Glancing behind him, then back at Brick, Boomer wore a crooked smile. "Ya' know you're cleaning this shit up right?" He pointed a thumb behind him.

Brick smirked. " _And_ this is my que to leave." Without another word, Brick's red streak was all that was left of the boy as he made his way to the safety of his room.

Mouth agape, Boomer's ocean blue eyes followed his brothers streak before landing on Butch. Butch stared back and immediately knew what was going to happen next. Before Boomer could say anything, Butch too retreated to his own room, not wanting to be the unlucky person who had to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Boomer yelled in frustration.

"Why the hell couldn't I be an only child?!"

 _BUZZZ!_

* * *

Bubbles didn't know where she was headed, all she knew was that she wanted to be as far as possible from home. Blossom had pissed Bubbles off _royally_ and she wanted no more but to blow off some steam. Bubbles thought everything was okay from what Blossom said yesterday after Brick's spiteful words but turns out, now she _agrees?_ Bubbles couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it. None of what Brick said was true. Okay, Townsville's citizens aren't always the nicest and most reliable people on the planet but these we're the same people they grew up with. They've had more good times than bad leading up to this point. No one was perfect–or maybe this was just Bubbles always seeing the good in people…even if their nothing but trash.

 _No, no!_ She shook her head violently, erasing the thought from her mind.

"Great, now Blossom and Brick are rubbing off on me." She groused flying past Townsville and over the woods. Spotting a clear field, she decided to land there. She was far, but not too far from where she couldn't get a signal incase anything we're to happen. _Thank God for Verizon._

It was nice outside today. Not too chilly and not too warm, with a nice spring breeze; Bubbles considered it the perfect weather. Too bad her mood didn't match up with it. Bubbles sat in the clearing, letting the cool breeze run wrap around her; her head tilted up. The sky was clear; only a few clouds in sight. Birds chirped happily around her. Squirrels near or passing by sniffed at her; familiar with her scent, they stopped and said quick pleasantries. The blonde girl cheerfully waved and spoke in their language to say hello back.

Being around nature did help lessen Bubbles foul mood…she was still grumpy though but at least she was away from everything. Now she could clear her mind and think. Think about life, school, her sisters, her friends, her father, Townsville, the Rowdyruff Boys, Boomer… _Boomer._ _Boomer and his power._ A power that the two shared but he was rather better at it.

Bubbles pouted. _How has me mastered it but I haven't?_

Crossing her legs together and squaring her shoulders, Bubbles outstretched her arms. She exhaled slowly, focusing her energy into her finger tips until she felt sparks nipping at them. She glared determinedly at her hands, forcing sparks of lightening to shoot from her fingers into each hand. Bubbles didn't stop doing this until she felt the sensation travel to her palms. A small smiled graced her lips when she saw that the lightening shot out from both of her whole hands now. It was nothing new though. Bubbles was always able to make the electricity travel out of her hands but never able to expand it through her whole body or around her like how Boomer had done. Boomer was even able to spread his energy around _and_ into other people. Bubbles didn't know if she was more jealous or impressed.

Then there was the question of how he got all of those people out of the building in like what felt like a blink of an eye. Bubbles didn't see him coming in and out of the building. She didn't even sense him.

 _Could his power be responsible? Does he have another power that could help? Or is he just really fast? Maybe I was just too busy with the building that I didn't notice…_ She shook her head. _Impossible._

Perplexed, Bubbles frowned deeply. She wanted answers. No, she _needed_ answers. But more importantly, she wanted to _learn_. If Boomer is willing, she wanted him to teach her. So far, she could only electric ability for a measly fifteen minutes at most, any longer would be draining. The last thing she needed was to be useless during a fight; she was already the weakest.

Bubbles laughed bitterly. The weakest Puff couldn't even master her signature ability but evil counterpart can. How sad. Suddenly, Bubbles shook her head furiously. Taking both her hands, she lightly smacked her cheeks.

 _Now's not the time to be throwing a pity party Bubbles. Get it together!_

Not thinking twice, she whipped out her phone and tapped violently on her screen. She was meaning to do this anyways. _Might as well kill two birds with one stone._ After sending the text, she waited; flipping through her phone from one app to another. She checked her social media pages; finding out the latest news, what's new on her favorite fashion blogs, upcoming parties on campus, and silly and cute pictures and videos her friends had posted. Something peculiar caught her eye scrolling down her _Twitter_ timeline; Blossom had tweeted not too long.

' _I feel like crap.'_ It read with a sad emoji going along with it. The tweet had over five hundred _retweets_ and _likes_ already, with a number of comments below it. Bubbles sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes at Blossom's tweet and the comments below it.

' _Feel better love!'_

' _Everything is going to be alright love.'_

' _Hope you feel better soon Blossom.'_

The comments read, with an unnecessary amount's of emoji's. Bubbles scoffed. A number of the comments we're from Townsville citizens. "If only you all knew how she really felt…" Bubbles grumbled.

" _How who really felt?"_ She heard someone ask behind her.

Bubbles slightly jumped, startled, she whipped her body around to see who had managed to sneak up on her without her noticing.

"Boomer!" She pointed.

Boomer looked back at her nonchalantly. "You did text me to come, right?"

Bubbles quirked a brow. "I know. I just didn't sense you coming."

"Oh?" Still with the bored expression.

"How?" She inquired. She seen how his eyes widened a bit; her question had taken him back.

His impassiveness returned quickly. "I just hide my presence. It's out of habit I guess."

Her curiosity was getting the best of her. "Why would you do that?"

Boomer shrugged. "I guess so the enemy doesn't see me coming; I don't know, why else?" Irritation evident in his tone.

"Isn't that draining to do all the time?" Now she was just being annoying on purpose.

"No." He glared at her. "Now what do you want? I have better things to do on my day off then to be here with you." He spat harshly.

 _Ouch. Jerkish much._ "I have questions that need answers." She solemnly stated.

" _Do you?_ " He groaned aloud. Abruptly, he sat down on the earth beneath them. He patted the space beside him beckoning for her to sit beside him. "Come."

 _Again with the orders?_

Apprehensively, Bubbles stared at the spot beside him. Just a second he didn't want to be here with her but now he wants her to sit next to him? _What a weirdo._ She didn't know if she could trust it…plus, she couldn't stand him either.

Her stalling was threading on his very thin patience. "Will you just come the hell on!?" His outburst made her jump again. "You want to know about yesterday right? Well come the hell here!"

Bubbles returned his glare. "You don't have to be jerk about it." She snarled walking towards him. Crouching down to sit, she arched an accusing brow. "You're not going to do anything _rapey_ right? I didn't tell you to come all the way here just to kick your ass."

Scoffing, he looked at her with the most distaste. "That's _cute_."

She flipped her blonde ponytail. "Thanks, I try." She winked.

Boomer roughly flicked her forehead causing the girl's face to scrunch up from the force. "Ouuuuchhh!" She moaned holding her forehead. _So strong. Fucking emo demon!_

"I _meant_ that it's cute that you think you can actually kick my ass, dumbass." He corrected dryly. "Now what do you want?"

Rubbing away the bit of stinging pain she felt, she scowled at him. "Asshole…" She cursed. Boomer rolled his eyes, resting his cheek on his knuckles with elbow on his knee, he waited for an explanation. Bubbles thought it was best to just get straight to the point. "H–how we're you able to move the building–" Her eyes narrowed. "you didn't even really need my help really; you could've moved it without my help when I could barely move it at all." Bubbles pointed out.

Boomer sneered. "Not my fault you're weak."

Bubbles abruptly leaned closer, invading his personal space. "I'm serious! How'd you do it?"

Leaning back, Boomer looked at her warily. "Didn't you see everything? You we're staring for the longest."

Her eyes gleamed. "That's because your energy was so pretty…we have the same ability but yours is…nothing like mine." Bubbles eyes down casted slowly as she spoke. She clenched her fists. "Yours is so strong and mesmerizing but I can barely use my ability for more than fifteen minutes…it's so frustrating!"

Boomer's eyes widened at her confession. He can hear the sincerity in her voice as she spoke, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent a small blush from appearing. He had to get himself together before he spoke.

"Why only fifteen minutes?" He inquired.

She was too embarrassed to look at him. "That's as much as I can use before my energy starts to drain."

"How sad." He said simply.

She immediately glared at him. "What a way to kick a girl while she's already down!"

"Like I said before, _you're weak_." He stated with that infamous crooked smile. "But all that still doesn't explain why I'm here right now." Boomer already knew what she wanted from him, he just wanted her to come out and say it already.

Her expression changed to a more nervous one and she started to fiddle with her fingers. She didn't know how he'll react to what she was about to ask of him. Bubbles wasn't that good on taking rejection, seeing how most of her life she fairly got almost everything she wanted. Being told _no_ was probably one her top pet peeves…the girl was spoiled as hell, anyone could take one glance at her and see it.

Still fiddling with her fingers like it was the funniest thing in the world, Bubbles forced the sweetest and upmost nicest smile on her face that she can muster. She batted her long lashes innocently as she gazed at Boomer. As she did this, it was like God came down from the heavens himself because Boomer swore he could see a halo shine over the girl's blonde head. Boomer had to stop himself from grimacing at the overly sweet expression but found it hard not to because she was really starting to creep him out.

"Spit it out already!"

Bubbles overly sweet grin widened. "Can you teach me how to strengthen my electrical abilities?" She asked in an irritating high pitched voice. The girls voice was already high on a regular, this was just over doing it.

Boomer's eye twitched slightly.

"No."

" _No_?" She repeated incredulously.

"Yes, _no._ "

" **Why?!** " Bubbles damn near screeched in his ear.

Boomer grimaced. "Because I said so."

"And what kind of reason is that?!" She growled in his face.

Boomer stayed put, growling back. "A _good_ one!"

"It's not!" She snarled, getting even closer in his face to the point where their noses were almost touching. "I asked you nicely and you can't even give me the curtesy of giving me a good reason on why you won't help me!"

Boomer gritted his teeth. "I said what I said!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now shut the hell up and get out my face before– **OOFF**!"

She shoved him.

 _No_ –Bubbles had mushed him… _hard._ Mushed him right in his face and shoved him to the ground.

"You're such a fucking asshole! I ask you nicely, even though I can't stand your anti-social emo ass! The least you can do is give me a valid reason why!" Bubbles snarled, still sitting on the grass next to his fallen form. "Then you have the nerve to try and threaten me? I don't care how strong you are Boomer, I'll kick your ass to Kingdom–"

Bubbles was too busy cursing Boomer out to notice the vicious aura around her, radiating off the blonde boy. Now, she was beating her small fists on his legs as she ranted. To a regular human, her hits would've done some serious to damage but to Boomer, they only stung a little. _Now_ , if Bubbles was just some regular human, he would've blew her obnoxious fucking head off–but she wasn't. He was supposed to be playing nice. _Lucky her._

But that didn't mean he couldn't rough her up a bit. _Poor girl._

"YOU JERK, ASSHOLE, DEMON SPAWN– _ACK!_ " Her screams of unlimited curses we're cut short from Boomer's callous hand wrapping around her tiny throat. He was too fast for even her keen eyes to see him shooting up and snatching her to him. Once again, they we're nose to nose. Only this time, Boomer was the only one seething. Bubbles was too busy trying to pry Boomer's fingers from around her throat. Very slowly, he spat out his next words.

" _Shut…up_." The scowl he was giving her made her whimper. She could feel the rage dripping off him. If even possible, his eyes narrowed even more. His normal ocean blue eyes turned into dark navy ones. "If you _**ever**_ put your hands on me again Bubbles, I will snap each of your fucking fingers in half… _understand_?" Bubbles could only blink. His words made her stomach toss. A mental image of each one of her digits being bent in the opposite direction, hanging limply by her torn bloody flesh and bones flashed through her head. If she could, she would be swallowing pretty hard right about now.

Feeling that she understood him loud and clear; he released her. As soon as he did, she went into a coughing fit, struggling to get as much air as possible back into her lungs. Now she was the one laying on the floor. Boomer was back too normal though, being his uncaring, nonchalant self. Well…up until Bubbles foot crashed onto the side of his face.

"Y–YOU–" _Cough._

"FREAKING PIECE–" _Cough. Cough. Cough._

" _OF_ _ **SHIT!**_ " _A few more coughs to follow._

Bubbles feet beat at Boomer's side mercilessly. She was _furious_. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She screeched as she pummeled Boomer with her feet. "I'M NOT THAT WEAK LITTLE GIRL THAT YOU GREW UP WITH BACK THEN! YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO JUST CHOKE AND THREATEN ME AND IM SUPPOSED TO BE SCARED?!" Bubbles kicked and kicked and kicked. Boomer held his arm out to block her blows but they just kept on coming. Boomers patience was gone. The more she kicked, the more his temper grew. _If you all think Hardcore Bubbles is scary…just imagine what a Hardcore Boomer is like._

Bubbles left foot was caught before it could connect with Boomer's jaw but that didn't stop her from repeatedly taking her right one and smashing it against his chest. Boomer's grunts of pain did not stop her assault. She wanted to make sure he felt her anger to the full extent. Bubbles could've sent him flying if she wanted to but then she wouldn't be able to beat him mercilessly if she did that. _No, no. Can't have that!_

"Stupid demon boy!"

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

"All I asked for was one simple thing; you didn't have to be a jerk about it!" _More thudding of the feet._ Well…at least until she suddenly felt her body rise from the ground; then her anger turned into confusion. Looking around frantically, she felt all of her blood rush to her head. Bubbles was now upside down. Straining her neck to look up, she was met with the sight of a very pissed off Boomer. Even more pissed than before. _Gulp._ He was holding her up by her left ankle; Bubbles body dangled. She was only a simple 5'5, compared to Boomer's 6'1 height. Bubbles really should've thought this all through…good thing is, at least she wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Put me down!" She barked.

He scowled at her. "You shove me in my face _and then_ repeatedly kick me in my face and you want _me_ to put you down?"

Bubbles scoffed. "That's what the hell I said!"

Boomer cocked a brow. "You _really_ want me to put you down?" He sounded nice considering the circumstances…that wasn't a good sign.

Bubbles swallowed down the saliva in her mouth. She knew what his question meant. He was going to put her down alright…just not in the way that she'll like. " _Boomer_ …" She began.

The corner of Boomer's mouth quirked up before a vicious smirk crossed his face. "You want me to put you down right…isn't that what you want?" The tone in his voice sent warning bells in her head so she decided to react before he did. Placing both of her hands on the ground; Bubbles fingers dug in the earth with a strong grip. With one quick motion, her body and the small section of earth below her spun around. Caught off guard, Boomer lost his grip on Bubbles ankle and was soon after met with her right leg colliding into his side. Boomer grunted loudly. The force from her kick stung like a bitch but he was quick to recover. With a quick stunt of his own, Boomer raised one of his legs and forced it into Bubbles abdomen with strength far greater than the one she just delivered.

The force of his kick sent her flying across the field at a high speed. If she didn't stop herself, she'll soon make impact with the tree's approaching behind her. With her abdomen on fire she still managed to catch her balance; a couple backflips, she was back on her feet. _Sore_ , yes–but at least tree trunks didn't break her fall. Shaking off the pain, she stood smugly. Bubbles didn't want Boomer to know that he was able to hurt her, so she hid her pain by getting into her battle stance. She wanted to blow off some steam anyways. Boomer smirked at this. Instead of readying for battle, he placed his hands coolly into his pockets. Bubbles eye twitched.

"Cute trick." He sneered.

Bubbles scoffed. "Whatever."

The crooked smile was back. "No, seriously! I wasn't expecting that." He paused to assess the damage they both caused and then chuckled. "I thought that kick was for sure going to send you across the woods… _hmm._ " His eyes met hers. "Maybe you're not as weak as I thought."

 _Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

Her blood boiled. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The word _weak_ was really starting work the blonde girl's nerves. Bubbles anger was starting to get the best of her and her guard dropped just a tiny bit giving Boomer the opening he was waiting for. In a blink of an eye, he was behind her. Bubbles didn't know how he did it but she wasn't able to sense him coming. Not thinking twice, with quick movements, she turned and threw a heavy punch…just to find that he was no longer there.

" _Too slow!_ " She heard him yell from behind; then she threw another punch in that direction but Boomer was no long there again. Bubbles was furious; the two continued to play this cat and mouse game. Bubbles would throw a punch or try to land a kick but Boomer would be gone before she could. Bubbles couldn't process it at all. She knew Boomer was fast; hell, they both are. But she couldn't vanish in thin air like it seemed as if he was doing. He was there one second and then he wasn't.

 _And then it started to click._

 _How he rescued those people trapped in the building._

 _How he suddenly appeared behind her when she needed help lifting the building._

 _It finally registered in her mind; like a light bulb had went off._

 _She just needed to make sure now._

Ignoring Boomer's taunting calls behind her, she shot off in the opposite direction; away from him. When she reached the far side of the field she stopped and waited. If her guess was correct then Boomer should be right behind her in…three…two… _NOW_! Without a second to waste Bubbles turned and _screamed._ Her super-sonic scream blew Boomer back into the fallen trees behind them. She didn't stop until she seen Boomer being flattened by the force from her signature move. Placing her foot on his chest, she made sure he stayed put.

"You can teleport." It came out breathlessly but she still managed to sound stern as she spoke.

Boomer gave her a lazy smirk. "Took you long enough to figure it out." He was by no means tired or beaten. Underneath her foot she felt Boomer arch his back, cracking the muscles in his back. He lazily placed his arms underneath his head and sighed.

Irritated by his relaxed state, she pressed a little harder against his chest and smiled in content when she heard him wheeze. "That's how you got all those people out of the building." It was a statement, she wasn't asking.

Boomer nodded slowly. When she saw that he was reaching for her foot, she hopped back at a safe distance. Bubbles had no intentions on fighting him anymore. It wasn't like she was going to win anyways. Bubbles knew she only got lucky with hitting him with her sonic scream.

"That's also how you appeared behind me when I needed your help,"

Boomer nodded, picking himself up from the ground.

"And you just hide your presence so I won't sense you." She continued.

"Correct." He was brushing himself off now.

Bubbles grinned. "THAT'S SO COOL!" She exclaimed. Her burst of energy threw Boomer off. Just a second ago she was trying to knock his teeth in and now she's telling him how cool his powers is. _Is she mental?_ Boomer mentally slapped himself. _Of course she is…I hear her thoughts almost on a daily basis now._

Boomer blinked. "Umm… _thank you_?"

Bubbles bright eyes sparkled. "So that goes into your electric abilities right?" He nodded again. "Wow…so if you could do that then I should be able to do it too!" A grin broke out across her face at the realization.

Coming through like a dark cloud, Boomer shattered the bubbly girl's thoughts. "But you can't." Bubbles grin began to fall as she was snapped out of her happy thoughts. "You can't even use your basic electrical abilities for more than fifteen minutes." And like that, all traces of excitement left her body. The aura around her went from _bright and happy_ to _depressing and dark._ Something in Boomer felt bad for the girl…or maybe it was just the way she looking and the depressing thoughts that we're popping into her mind. It all pulled at the little bit of heartstrings the boy had left in his body. Boomer sighed. He really didn't want to do it but he knew if he didn't Bubbles will either A: keep pestering him about it or B: get herself killed. Out of those two options, Boomer had to say that option A was the worst out of the two. She was annoying enough as it is; he didn't need her pestering him 24/7. Plus…he could somehow use this to his advantage in the future.

Boomer exhaled loudly. _This is going to be so troublesome though._ He knew this was going to be hard work to do and Boomer was no fan of hard work. He had to train her in a way that would show her the results she wanted _while_ making sure she doesn't surpass himself. _Troublesome indeed._

Boomer glared at the girl that seemed to have a gray cloud hanging over her head. _Please don't let me regret this._ "Bubbles."

She didn't move.

"I'll help you."

Her eyes perked up. "You'll what?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

This time she completely faced him, lifting her head up from the ground. "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure I heard you correctly. Did you just say you'll help me–as in train me?" She heard him groan.

"Don't make me regret my decision."

Immediately, Bubbles eyes lit up and the depressing aura that was around her moments before had switched to a bright and happy one–her normal one. Only this time it was much more brighter due to her being overwhelmed with excitement. Boomer didn't even have time to blink before feeling Bubbles body collide into his. Boomer stumbled back a few inches from the force. Looking down he saw Bubbles giggling face as she hugged him around his neck.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! Thank you _soooo_ much Boomer!" She bounced with every word. The grin on her face was infectious and Boomer found himself shyly smiling back too. "I knew you weren't a total jackass! You we're just pretending weren't you?"

 _Okay, Nice Boomer has immediately left the building! Everyone give a warm welcome back to_ _ **Emo Demon Boomer**_ _!_

"I'm already regretting my decision." He grunted.

"Aw, don't be so cold!"

"Get off of me."

"No. You look like you can use a nice big hug." She squeezed even tighter.

"I will throw you." He threatened with a glare.

"I'm not letting go~"

"What happened to you not liking me?"

Bubbles giggled. " _Silly_ , that was before you decided to help me!" A teasing smile developed on her pretty face. "You're still an ass though."

He glared down at her. "Then get off before I make you."

"I like a challenge every now and then." She cooed. Afterwards, she felt him wrap his strong arms around her waist, hugging her back. Bubbles cocked a teasing brow. "I didn't think you we're a hugger _Boomie_."

Boomer smirked. "Oh really?"

 _Warning: Bubbles get the hell away from Boomer, RIGHT NOW!_ Unsuccessfully, Bubbles tried yanking herself out of Boomer's grip. "Hey…you can let go now." She said shakily.

Boomer's smirk widened. "Nah, I think you we're right…I do need a hug, Bubbles." His aura engulfed them both as he held her in place. Bubbles watched in horror as his once dark blue aura soon turned into electricity. It sparked dangerously close to her body making her quiver. Looking up at Boomer, she glared at him.

"This isn't funny."

"But I'm having fun!" He cooed.

"Well I'm not!" She growled in his laughing face. Thinking quickly, she used her own aura and turned it into one of her bubble shields. Boomer's body bounced off her shield as it grew, pushing him a safe distance away from her. The sparks of electricity left with him. Even though they separated, Boomer still was laughing his ass off much to Bubbles annoyance.

"Like I said before, you're still an ass." She snapped.

Boomer only grinned. "Well get used to it because we're going to be spending a lot of time together if you want me train you."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "O _h, how wonderful_."

Getting back to business, Boomer's posture changed from goofy too serious. "We need to go over some ground rules if we're going to be doing this."

Bubbles nodded. "I agree."

He held out a finger. "Number one: you can't tell any of your siblings about this," His eyes narrowed sharply. "Not even your nosey friends.

Bubbles was confused but she nodded anyways. _If we're all a team, then I don't see why it's a problem of people knowing that he's training me._

Boomer heard her thoughts and sighed. "I just don't want my brothers on my ass about this. It's not like we're all on good terms." Well…he didn't lie.

Bubbles nodded, understanding him completely. She remembered the time when Boomer brothers pressured him into stealing a kids candy once that unfortunately lead to her pretending to be Boomer for a day. Safe to say, that ended up being one of the worst days of her life. Grimacing, she pushed back the memory of Brick and Butch forcing her to eat a cockroach. _Gag._ If she would've looked up a few seconds sooner, she would've caught Boomer stifling a chuckle.

"What's rule number two?" Bubbles mumbled.

Straightening his posture, he said, "We do this on my time. Whenever I call or text you, we meet here."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "And why can't we just have a scheduled time?"

Boomer smirked. "I'm a busy man, Bubbles. My schedule gets pretty hectic sometimes."

"And what about my schedule?" She snipped.

"What about it?"

Irritated, her eyes narrowed. "Boomer, don't play with me."

He held his arms out, grinning. "Okay, okay. How about you just text me your class schedule and we'll work from there."

Bubbles was content with that. "Okay. Anymore rules?"

"None that I can think of at the moment but I'm pretty sure there will be more once we start." He said dryly.

She nodded. "Okay, then I have some rules of my own."

Boomer's head cocked to the side. "Oh?"

"Yes. Rule number one: no doing any perverted stuff unless you want me to break your jaw–"

"That's if you can even touch me." Boomer scoffed.

"With your training, I'll be able to soon." She smirked. "Now, don't interrupt me again." Boomer rolled his eyes. "As I was saying…no perverted crap or else. Rule number two: you can't be a jerk to if things get difficult for me. I'm learning and I know how impatient you can get."

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "You know so much about me. I'm flattered."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Don't start again."

He laughed her off. "Why we're you even out here to begin with?" He asked, completely throwing her off. Her and Blossom's conversation from earlier flew into Boomer's mind and he had to force himself to remain serious. He would never imagine in a million years that Bubbles, the sweetest Puff, smacking her Blossom. Buttercup maybe, but never Blossom. What was even more amusing was that Brick had successfully got into Blossom's head.

"I came here to get some air." She huffed, angrily. She was once again pissed, remembering the reason she was there in the first place.

 _Well, she didn't lie._

Boomer cocked his head to the side. "Wouldn't it be better to just stay in bed all day on a day off?"

"Like I said before, I wanted some fresh air." She snipped, eyes narrowing.

"No need to be so hostile," He held his arms out. "just asking a question." He caught her rolling her eyes again. "Why are you so hostile all of a sudden?"

"Maybe because you're freaking annoying!"

He waved her off. "Just asking a question, sheesh!"

Bubbles huffed before turning away stubbornly. "It wouldn't matter to you anyways…" She murmured. Silence fell over them. Now reliving the memory, Bubbles was upset all over again. Boomer being right in front of her–hence him being related to the boy that put the vile thoughts in her sister's head–didn't make things any better. A part of her wanted to smack him too just because she knew for a _fact_ that he most likely felt the same as his brother.

Bubbles teeth grinded slowly together.

 _Idiots!_

"Yesterday!–"

Boomer's lazy eyes caught her glaring ones.

"What your brother said to Blossom…do you agree with him?" Her voice came out shaky but stern. Boomer watched her with interest.

Acting coolly, he shrugged. "I don't disagree but then again, I don't really care either." He watched with amusement as Bubbles eyes hardened.

"Then why are you doing this?" She violently waved her hand around. She just wanted answers. "Why help Townsville if that's what you believe?" Boomer was going frustrated with her; instantly regretting bringing up the topic with her.

"Because it's what I was told to do." His jaw clenched when her heard her scoff.

" _Typical."_

"The hell do you mean by _typical_?"

Bubbles shrugged mockingly. "Just, _typical_. I shouldn't have thought any different of you." A storm was growing in Boomer's eyes. He wasn't liking where this conversation was headed.

He spoke through his teeth. "And what's so typical of me then?"

Bubbles folded her arms as she stared at him disdainfully. " _You_. It's what's expected from you, I guess. You never did have your own mind or say on things," Her words cut through Boomer like a knife. "Just little ole Boomer, doing everything what he's _told._ And for what?–"

Malice danced behind his eyes. "Watch yourself Bubbles–"

Bubbles spoke over him. "–Just to still get treated like shit in the end!" At this point she didn't care if Boomer decided to change his mind and not train her. She just wanted him to know how stupid he sounded. _Because he was told to? What bullshit!_

"Bubbles…" Boomer warned.

She ignored him. "What are you some lap dog? I thought you grew out of that!"

"Shut up…"

"So you're telling me that you're still that same dumb Boomer that doesn't have a mind of his own? That does everything his brothers tells him to do? If that's the case, then I really _pity_ you." Each thing she said was like a blade stabbing into him.

"W–what…no…you don't know what you're talking about" His anger was clouding over him.

"You're basically like a lapdog," She shook her head.

Boomer took a threatening step forward. _He was going to kill her._

"What makes your brothers any different from the Townsville citizens that Brick described?" That stopped him in his tracks. "He basically described them as selfish and manipulating people. I'm not saying that your brothers don't care about you…but if they don't even let you make your own decisions then…" Her eyes softened on his empty ones.

Then he did something that completely threw her off–Boomer smirked. It was small but it was there nonetheless. She was confused by it.

 _If only you knew…_

"Boomer?"

 _She doesn't know anything…_

"Hey…"

 _Yet._

"I find it funny how you all of a sudden think you know my life." He chuckled huskily. "What do you know?" His mood did a whole 380.

Bubbles smiled softly. "Well…I know Townsville loves you." He grunted.

"Only because I'm saving their asses."

With a smile she shook her head. "They forgave you long before that though." Her eyes shined brightly as she spoke. Something in Boomer's stomach flipped. "In high school, everyone _loved_ you," She giggled whilst Boomer cocked a brow, pegging her to continue. "All the girls fawned over you. It was always, Boomer _this_ , Boomer _that."_ Bubbles nose wrinkled slightly and small smile was hinting at the corner of his mouth. "For the life of me I couldn't figure out why everyone liked you so much, considering that you we're still pretty much an asshole to me. Even my own friends liked you!"

A teasing smirk graced Boomer's lips. "Well I am a very irresistible guy you know."

Disgusted, Bubbles held out a hand to stop him. "Okay, ew. You sound like Butch right now."

"Go on, finish telling me how all of your friends adored my ass." He waved playfully before smugly placing his hands back in his pockets.

"Anyways–" _Que eye roll._ "Everyone loved you. It was so annoying. Like, you're not even all that cute."

"Lies."

"Shut up." She huffed. "All the guys liked you too–especially the gay ones,"

"Bubbles" He deadpanned.

Bubbles let out heartily laugh. "Okay…but yeah. Everyone loved you in high school, _before_ you we're saving their asses and _after_ you stopped terrorizing them. You and your brothers we're popular, you three we're invited to every party, people did nice shit for you all just because, and even teachers loved you. You three we're our high school's _It_ boys."

"You sound jealous."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're missing the point I'm trying to make."

"Well if you would hurry up and get to it…"

"Don't rush me, demon." He ignored the insult. "Now to my point–the point I'm trying to make is that Brick is wrong. Nobody just loves us because we save the day and all that crap. We have friends and loved ones that genuinely care about us; not everyone is like those people we usually see in the streets after we defeat a monster or stop a robber. The media is a _bitch._ There's people that actually love us for _us."_ She paused to smile. "Plus, Townsville is _our_ home. Regardless whether you used to help destroy it or not, this is _your home_ Boomer. You grew up here. You're not evil anymore. No one is trying to throw you behind bars. Hell, you and your brothers are even more popular than me and my sisters and we've been doing this for years. We didn't have to forgive you, but we did and now you all have a special place in everyone here hearts."

And there was the feeling in Boomer's stomach again. He didn't know if he liked it or not yet though. Right now, he was in between with the feeling. Bubbles words had struck a chord in the boy; a good one…and it was unsettling. He felt a mix of emotions. Happiness, regret, unbelieving, guilt, is just to name a few. He didn't know how to process them all at once so now, he just stood blankly staring at his counterpart. Bubbles stared back with that same soft smile of hers and it was starting to unnerve him.

"I–I don't know what you want me to say…"

Bubbles shook her head, smiling. "You don't have to say anything."

Boomer exhaled slowly, eyes still on her.

"I just thought I should tell you that."

Boomer nodded.

Bubbles smirked slightly. "You're different when you're brother aren't around." Boomer scoffed. "I'm serious. You're less of a jerk and you're more like yourself."

"How would you know what I'm more like?" He asked teasingly.

"Well…let's see," She placed a freshly manicured finger to her chin. "You're not all _emo-ish,"_

"I'm not emo." He stated dryly.

She gave him a look, letting him know that she didn't believe a word he just said. "You're not a _complete_ jerk. You can still get under my skin really bad but I guess you're alright. You did decide to help me." She heard him groan loudly and she giggled. "Sometimes I hear about you helping out people around school too…It's like you have an undercover nice side to you."

 _If only you knew._

"Remind me to start telling people to go screw themselves when they ask for my help."

"Don't be an ass right after I complimented you, it's _rude_." Bubbles whined.

"Can't help it, it's second nature." His signature crooked smile was on full blast.

"Is ruining wonderful touching moments like a Rowdyruff thing or?"

"It's a Rowdyruff thing."

"Figures much."

A yawn escaped the blue Ruff's lips. The sun was beginning to set over them and they both knew they needed to get back to their respected homes soon, which Bubbles was not looking forward to. She didn't know if she was ready to face Blossom at the moment and she also knew that Buttercup bombard her with questions on why she stormed out the way she did. Bubbles groaned internally. She was going to have to face the music one way or another so might as well get it over with.

"I should go, it's getting late." Bubbles sighed looking to the slightly orange sky. The spring breeze brushed past her bangs.

"Me too. I have homework to finish up on anyways." He said more to himself than her. His body floated off the ground.

Bubbles did the same, picking herself off the ground. " _You_ do homework?" She exclaimed.

Boomer huffed in annoyance. "How else did I get into college idiot?"

"I don't know _emo demon_ , maybe Mojo bribed you guys in." She sneered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm not emo, for the last fucking time.

Smirking, Bubbles flipped her ponytail. "And I'm not a blonde."

Boomer exhaled loudly. "Okay, I see this is getting nowhere–I'm gone, see–" Before he could get out the rest of his sentence, out of nowhere, Bubbles shot off into the sky but not before yelling a quick and excited–

"RACE YA BACK TO CAMPUS!"

Boomer smirked. He was _so_ not about to lose.

* * *

 _Okay, I really had fun writing this. The blues are just really fun and cute to write about! I'm thinking about doing a chapter for each individual pair…maybe not in order though. But yeah! Boomer is going to help Bubbles with her powers…this should be interesting._

 _I feel like this was a filler chapter but it wasn't at the same time…but hey, at least I wrote something right?_

 _Anyways…I'm really surprised at how well this story is doing. Like, it's slowly coming along so don't forget to:_

 _ **Review! Like! Follow!**_


End file.
